No Tama High
by fantasydreamer74
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are fated not to be together. Kagome leaves the feudal era in attempt to get back to her normal life. When Kagome got back to school she meets Inuyasha and everyone else from the feudal era again. Pairings: InuKag MirSan R
1. Back to my own time

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
~Same Place different part of Place~  
  
Kami~God  
  
Chapter 1:Back to my own time  
  
Kagome Higurashi is now in the Feudal Era with Shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku. They finally finished completing the Shikon Jewel. Kagome loved Inuyasha dearly but knew that he would choose Kikyo. Kagome was carrying the Shikon Jewel to give it to Inuyasha. 'I wish that Inuyasha and everyone else came back to my era somehow, Inuyasha would listen to his heart not his mind and be happy.' Kagome gave the jewel to Sango.  
  
"Why are you giving it to me Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"If I go to Inuyasha I know it will be to hard to see him," said Kagome.  
  
"Why would it be so hard to see him?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
"I am never going to come back to this era ever again, saying goodbye would only make it to harder to leave please give the jewel to Inuyasha," said Kagome with sadness in her voice.  
  
"I understand goodbye Kagome," said Sango as she went up to Kagome to give her a hug.  
  
"Bye Sango, tell everyone else I said bye," said Kagome. With that said, Kagome left and went to the well. Just as Kagome was about to jump over she said "Goodbye Inuyasha," and jumped over in the well.  
  
"I am home everyone," yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kagome how long are you going to grace with your presence this time?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"I am staying here from now on," said Kagome.  
  
"Did you have a fight with Inuyasha?" asked Souta.  
  
"It's not like that, we completed the jewel so there is nothing left to do in that era now," said Kagome. "I am glad, I will finally be going to school tomorrow," said Kagome.  
  
"You shouldn't go to school tomorrow with your condition," said Grandpa.  
  
"What condition, I am fine!" yelled Kagome. Kagome then went up to her room, took a shower. "Shampoo, it is a good thing," said Kagome while running her fingers through her hair. Kagome then got changed into her pajamas and got under the sheets on her bed. "Finally in my own room and my own bed," said a half-awake Kagome. BEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! SMASH!!!!!!  
  
Kagome got up to take a shower, got dressed in her uniform (AN-like in the series) and then went downstairs for breakfast. Kagome got a piece of toast for breakfast.  
  
"Souta I will take you to school now, Kagome shouldn't you have left already, school starts in 20 minutes," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Your right I have to go, bye everyone," said a panicking Kagome while getting her backpack, lunch, then headed straight out the door. Kagome ran to school as fast as she could. 'I can't be late for my first day back.' "Eri, Yuri wait up!" yelled Kagome as she reached the school entrance.  
  
"Hey your back Kagome, but, should you be back though?" asked Eri.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Kagome.  
  
"That was one nasty place to get bit by the cat and after that your back got hurt," said Eri.  
  
"You were out because you were getting tested for the lime disease got the results back?" asked Yuri.  
  
"What about that ring worm?" asked Eri.  
  
'Come on Gramps don't you think you could have told them I had a cold'  
  
"Well anyway glad to see your back," said Eri.  
  
"You know there are these new guys at school," said Yuri.  
  
"Really how many?" asked Kagome.  
  
"STUDENTS GET TO CLASS YOU HAVE THREE MINUTES!" yelled the principal over the intercom.  
  
~In the hall~  
  
"There are four of them," said Eri.  
  
"I really have been out to long," said Kagome. "Are they girls or guys?" asked Kagome.  
  
"There is three guys and one girl," said Yuri.  
  
"Why do we have to go to math first?" asked Kagome with a dreading tone in her voice.  
  
"Sounds like your back to normal to me, you never like math," said Eri.  
  
"Does anyone know what they look like?" asked Kagome.  
  
"See for yourselves, why bother with rumors," said Yuri.  
  
~In math class~  
  
"Everyone take your seats, as many of you know we are having new students today," said Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
"Yuri come on tell me about the rumors," said a curious Kagome.  
  
"Well one of the guys is said to have gorgeous silver hair with golden eyes," said Yuri from behind Kagome.  
  
'Inuyasha' thought Kagome.  
  
"Another one of the guys always covers up his right hand with prayer beads, guess he must be religious or something," said Eri from the right of Kagome.  
  
'Miroku' thought Kagome.  
  
"The last guy looks like a fox but I guess the tail must be a birth defect," said Yuri.  
  
'Shippo' thought Kagome.  
  
"The girl wanted to bring a boomerang to school, I didn't know anyone could use a boomerang anymore," said Eri.  
  
'Sango' 'But it can't be them right Inuyasha is the only one, who can come back to my time, why would he anyway.' A flashback of Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came into Kagome's mind. 'But the description fits them perfectly.' "Are their names known?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope," said Yuri.  
  
"You act as if you know them Kagome," said Eri.  
  
"I don't know them," said Kagome.  
  
"You are lying it is written all over your face," said Yuri.  
  
"I am not lying," said Kagome defensively.  
  
"You are a very bad liar," said Yuri.  
  
"I AM NOT LYING!!!!" yelled Kagome jumping out of her seat. 'I can't exactly say hey Eri, Yuri and everyone else at the school, I think I know these people you are talking about because they sound like the people that were with me when I was in Feudal Japan. How do you get to Feudal Japan you say, well all you have to do is get a shard or the whole thing of the Shikon Jewel and jump through the well at Higurashi Shrine.'  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi what would it be that you are not lying about?" asked Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
"Nothing, sorry I interrupted class," said Kagome sitting down. Kagome looked around the class to see everyone staring at her. 'Great now everyone thinks I am a psycho.'  
  
"Now that we got over the interruption I would like to take this time to have the new students introduce themselves, unless someone else wants to interrupt me," said Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
'What is your problem it is not like I meant to make an outburst in stupid math class anyway.'  
  
"Seeing no one is going to interrupt me I would like you four to come in and introduce yourselves," said Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
'Now I remember why I hate math because the teacher is a strict snob, dear kami I said sorry already.' One of the four students walked in. "In..In.Inuyasha," said Kagome barely above a whisper.  
  
*Can it really be Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo? Find out in the next chapter of No Tama High.* 


	2. Is it really you?

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
I do not own Ms. Makimachi or Mr. Sagara because they are from Kenshin.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
Kawaii~Cute  
  
:: Flashback::  
  
I accidentally deleted No Tama High from the site because this thing kept popping up but now it is back on. Thanks The Youkai Nightmare for my first review, I really appreciate it!  
  
Chapter 2: Is it really you?  
  
"My name is Inuyasha and those three are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo," said Inuyasha.  
  
'Can it really be the same people I know' thought Kagome.  
  
"We all came from Shikon High," said Miroku.  
  
"Is there anything you would like to say about yourselves?" asked Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
"No," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No," said Shippo.  
  
"No," said Sango.  
  
"Yes I would," said Miroku. "I would like to say to all the ladies out there that I am available," said Miroku.  
  
'Same perverted lecher I have always known' thought Kagome dryly.  
  
There were some whispers among the girls. "He is so cute!" "I am surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend" "Call me Miroku, my number is 772- 984-8694"  
  
"Anything else you want to say, Miroku," said Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
"No," said Miroku.  
  
"Take your seats to the left of Ms. Higurashi," said Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
Golden orbs met deep chocolate brown ones. Inuyasha chose to sit next to Kagome, Miroku next to Inuyasha, Shippo next to Miroku and Sango next to Shippo. "Our lesson today is binomials," said Mr. Yajimoshi. "You have to use the FOIL method in this by." said Mr. Yajimoshi. The class pretty much tuned Mr. Yajimoshi out at this point.  
  
"Sango why didn't you sit next to me?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't consider it an honor to have your hands on my ass Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"I would never do such a thing Sango," said Miroku innocently.  
  
"I am sure you never would," said Sango sarcastically.  
  
"That hurt deeply my lady Sango," said Miroku pretending to cry.  
  
'He will never give up on Sango' thought Kagome. 'Inuyasha still has that silver hair, and those eyes, and I bet under that cap of his are his kawii dog ears.' 'Why do you have to come back to my time and haunt me knowing that you will never love me, oh well might as well as be nice to him' "Nice to meet you Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
"Shut up wench," said Inuyasha.  
  
'He still has his attitude too' thought Kagome dryly. "My name is not wench, dogboy"  
  
"Wench Wench Wench," said Inuyasha teasingly.  
  
"What is your name then?" asked Miroku.  
  
"My name is Kagome," said Kagome.  
  
'Sounds so familiar' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Give me your hand," said Miroku.  
  
"Ok," said Kagome unsure if she should or not. Kagome gave Miroku her hand. RING RING RING!  
  
"Class I am going to answer the phone outside the room, I will be right back," said Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
"Kagome, will you do me the honor of baring me a child?" asked Miroku.  
  
"HENTAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Sango as she smacked Miroku across the face.  
  
"You are such a lecher Miroku, I bet you go around asking every girl to bare your child," said Kagome.  
  
"You catch on awfully quick but, I only ask the beautiful girls to bare me a child," said Miroku while rubbing his face.  
  
"Why did you ask the wench then, she ain't pretty," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No one cares what you think, I bet you don't even have a girlfriend dogboy," said Kagome turning her attention from Miroku to Inuyasha.  
  
"I bet you don't have a boyfriend wench," said Inuyasha.  
  
"At least I never have a soulless Kikyo as a girlfriend," said Kagome. Kagome put hands over her mouth quickly as she realized what she just said.  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing, I said nothing," said Kagome.  
  
"I was right you did know these people," said Eri.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW THEM!" yelled Kagome as she turned her attention to Eri. No one paid attention this time because everyone else was in some conversation.  
  
"You are talking to them as if you know them," said Eri.  
  
"Hey pay attention to me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What, it is not like you are going to say something that matters to me. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
"Now answer me what did you say," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't say anything," said Kagome. "Did too" "Did not" "Did too"  
  
"Inuyasha are you dating anyone?" asked Yuri.  
  
"No, not right now," said Inuyasha turning to face Yuri. Kagome turned back around talking to Eri.  
  
"My number is 772-984-8694" said Yuri. Inuyasha turned back around to face Kagome to notice she has her back to him.  
  
"Kagome do you got the hots for him or what," said Eri.  
  
"No way who could like a jerk like him," said Kagome.  
  
"Well he is really hot and."  
  
"Is that all you look at?" asked Kagome.  
  
"So you agree with me," said Eri.  
  
"No I don't agree with you," said Kagome.  
  
"Hey do you just pay attention to me for only three seconds and then not listen," said an irritated Inuyasha.  
  
"What is the point to be listening to you for anyway," said Kagome.  
  
"You could at least turn around and face me when you are talking to me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well maybe I don't want to look at your face," said Kagome.  
  
"Would you prefer looking at my body then?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Wha!!!!" exclaimed Kagome her face turning red while turning around to face Inuyasha. "No I don't want to see you at all," said Kagome.  
  
"Liar," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No one ever believes me now and days," said Kagome.  
  
"You are a bad liar," said Inuyasha.  
  
"See even the new guy knows that you suck at lying," said Eri.  
  
"Yeah you sure are Kagome your face tells it all," said Shippo.  
  
"Well at least you call me by my name," said Kagome.  
  
"You are what I call you wench," said Inuyasha. Kagome went right up to his face until their noses were touching.  
  
"My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me," said Kagome.  
  
'Wow she is really pretty and those eyes, there is something familiar about those eyes.'  
  
"Alright class now back to binomials," said Mr.Yajimoshi.  
  
Kagome pulled back instantly. Inuyasha ignored the teacher and said. "You said Kikyo, Kagome." Kagome's eyes bugged out. "What?" asked Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"Did you just say my name?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah what of it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe you have a fever," said Kagome while putting a hand on Inuyasha's forehead and the other hand on her own. Inuyasha blushed at skin contact. "Well you feel fine to me but then again who knows," said Kagome.  
  
"I do not have a fever," whispered Inuyasha loudly. "Now stop avoiding my question," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, you heard right she did say Kikyo," said Shippo.  
  
"Do you like Kikyo or something?" asked Kagome with a straight face. DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!! Kagome got her things and dashed out of there.  
  
~In the hall~  
  
"I am so glad to get away from that jerk," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you talking about Inuyasha?" said Yuri dreamily.  
  
"What is there to like about that jerk?" said Kagome.  
  
"What is there not to like?" asked Eri as they walked into History.  
  
"Everything," said Kagome.  
  
"Like?" said Eri. Kagome was about to walk to her seat when she felt a tap on her back.  
  
"What Yuri?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Looks like you didn't get away from the jerk after all," said Inuyasha. Kagome turned around and pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"You, are you trying to ruin my life," asked Kagome. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and put it over his heart. Kagome had a big blush on her face.  
  
"That really hurt Kagome, right here," said Inuyasha emphasizing it by squeezing her hand.  
  
"I just bet it does," said Kagome sarcastically.  
  
"Class," said Mr. Toutosai. "We are seating boy, girl in here," said Mr. Toutosai. "Kagome sit next to Inuyasha, Miroku sit next to Kagome, Sango sit next to Miroku, Shippo next to Sango, Eri next to Shippo, Yuri sit on the other side of Inuyasha, blah blah blah," said Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"Why am I always cursed to sit next to you," said Kagome.  
  
"Maybe it is fated you two be together," said Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha both have a big blush on their face.  
  
"What about you and Sango," said Kagome.  
  
"WHAT! I DON'T LIKE MIROKU!" said Sango.  
  
"Sure you don't," said Kagome.  
  
"Why didn't Toutosai say anything about Sango's tantrum?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Well he can never hear anything, since he is so old," said Kagome.  
  
"I didn't have a tantrum," said Sango.  
  
"History is so boring," said Shippo.  
  
"I like history what interests me most is the Shikon Jewel," said Sango.  
  
"I know something that interests me...," said Miroku. Sango slapped Miroku's hand.  
  
"Kagome, how do you know us?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.  
  
"In Math when you walked in you said my name, without me telling it to you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"The teacher introduced you and..." Said Kagome trailing off. 'Maybe they are reincarnations but if they were then they wouldn't have every single thing the same about them'  
  
"Kagome are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What is up with you being concerned about me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I wasn't concerned I was just uh....curious," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure you were," said Shippo.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You were indeed concerned about Kagome," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah that was what I was about to say," said Shippo.  
  
"I don't care about the wench," said Inuyasha. "Anyway Kagome stop avoiding my question how did you know us and Kikyo," said Inuyasha.  
  
'I don't want to tell him because if I do he will want to go back to his time or something.'  
  
"What are you thinking about?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I was just thinking about something stupid," said Kagome.  
  
"Stupid like what?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Eh he" said Kagome waving a hand.  
  
"Kagome I want some answers now!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Look drop it," said Kagome. DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Finally some food oh I can't wait to....hey!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Nice Ramen Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
'He still loves Ramen...does he still love Kikyo?' "Don't I get enough of you in class," said Kagome.  
  
"I can never get enough," said Yuri. Inuyasha winked at Yuri.  
  
"Ugh, give me a break," said Kagome.  
  
"Can I see your schedule?" asked Sango. "So you have P.E with Mr. Sagara and Chemistry with Ms. Makimachi too," said Sango. Inuyasha then had his smile turned into a big stupid grin.  
  
"You mean I have to put up with you in those classes too," said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha. DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
~P.E~  
  
"We are playing Tennis today guys with the guys and girls with the girls," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
"Why can't it be guys with girls," asked Miroku.  
  
"Your locker will have your name on it and the uniform you will wear," said Mr. Sagara. "Everyone suit up," said Mr. Sagara completely avoiding Miroku's question.  
  
~Girls Locker Room~  
  
"At least it doesn't smell in here, and they even have clean bathrooms connected to the locker room," said Sango.  
  
~Outside Girls Locker Room~  
  
"Why can't I go in Mr. Sagara?" asked Miroku.  
  
"For the last time no Miroku you can't go in the girls locker room when they are changing," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
"So I can go in after they are done changing," said Miroku.  
  
"No," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
~Girls Locker Room~  
  
"Figures Miroku would ask being such a pervert," said Kagome.  
  
"Why are these skirts so short?" asked Sango.  
  
"Does it really matter the guys have to stay with the guys," said Kagome.  
  
"Well hopefully Miroku or Inuyasha will come over to our side," said Yuri.  
  
"HOW CAN YOU LIKE THEM!!!" yelled Sango and Kagome.  
  
~Girls side of Tennis court~  
  
Kagome was playing Sango and Yuri was playing Eri. "Hey Inuyasha," said Yuri.  
  
"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I came to see you in your short skirt Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What!" said Kagome with a blush on her face.  
  
"You wish I have seen a better pair of legs on a chair," said Inuyasha.(Scene from Marmalade Boy)  
  
"Then get lost and go to the guys side," said Kagome.  
  
"Maybe I want to stay here," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't want you here," said Kagome.  
  
"You know you want me here," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Stop teasing Kagome, Inuyasha I am just glad that idiot Miroku didn't come," said Sango.  
  
"Oh he did, he is just out in those bushes," said Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT!!" said Sango. Surely enough as she turned she saw Miroku hiding in the bushes.  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku go to your sides of the courts," said Mr. Sagara. 'What was his real reason for coming here' thought Kagome.  
  
~On the guys side~  
  
'Kagome has some really nice legs' "What am I thinking," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You shouldn't talk to yourself people will begin to wonder," said Shippo.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Nothing," said Inuyasha quickly.  
  
"I bet he was thinking about Kagome," said Shippo.  
  
"What you can't bet that because I was going bet $50 that he was thinking about Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"Well I bet you were thinking about Sango," said Shippo.  
  
"I bet your right," said Miroku. "So Inuyasha were you thinking about Kagome," said Shippo.  
  
"No why would I think about her!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"A.) she looks great B.) she is the first girl that goes against you C.) she is very interesting D.).." Said Miroku.  
  
"I get the point already but those could be your reasons though," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That was lame even I caught on to that, you are lucky Kagome isn't here," said Shippo.  
  
"Can we stop talking about the wench!" shouted Inuyasha.  
  
"So how does she make you feel," asked Miroku. DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
~In Chemistry~  
  
"Class we are putting five to a table," said Ms. Makimachi.  
  
"Yet again it never fails to see that I am with you Inuyasha," said Kagome.(AN-Fate is cruel to them but yet they will thank fate later)  
  
"Hey you could recognize us to you know," said Shippo.  
  
"You seem to give Inuyasha a lot of attention even though some of it is negative," said Sango.  
  
Kagome blushed but then recovered by saying "Funny that scenario seems to describe you and Miroku perfectly."  
  
It was Sango's turn to blush "I don't know what you are talking about." 'Great come back Sango' thought Kagome.  
  
Everyone just tuned in the teacher to hear "Chemicals bond just as do people it may not seem as though they react at first but then they spark off," said Ms. Makimachi.  
  
"Was it just me or was she talking about our table here," said Shippo.  
  
"It was just you, she was not talking about Kagome and I and Miroku and Sango," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You implied it on your own Inuyasha, I never said anything about you and Kagome being couples," said Shippo.  
  
"Well of course she is talking about Sango and I, right Sango," said Miroku. Sango noticed a hand slipping to the bottom of her seat and smacked Miroku on top of the head.  
  
"Would it kill you to go one day without grabbing anyone's ass," whispered Sango.  
  
"I am so bored," said Kagome.  
  
"Probably because Chemistry has math in it," said Sango.  
  
"You knew I hate math?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I could tell the way that you went to day dreaming not paying attention at all in math," said Sango.  
  
"My face is it that readable?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't have to look at you to tell you what you are feeling," said Sango.  
  
:: "Kagome did you bring me any candy from your future era thing?" asked Shippo. "Kagome are you upset because you don't understand Inuyasha's feelings?" asked Sango. "Is my face that readable?" asked Kagome. "I don't have to look at you to tell what you are feeling," said Sango::  
  
"Kagome did you remember something?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome smiling.  
  
"Well now your happy, I am glad" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?" said a dumbfounded Kagome.  
  
"That didn't come out right I mean." said Inuyasha trailing off. Kagome just smiled at him and just that simple smile at him made his face feel hot.  
  
'I have this feeling that Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo are the same people I know, but how can I be sure.'  
  
"I also just remembered something, Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That would be," said Kagome.  
  
"You never answered my question," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't plan on answering it either," said Kagome. BING BING BING BING BING!!!!!!!!  
  
"Why is the fire alarm going off like this?" asked Sango. The students ran through the halls blindly.  
  
'This is a perfect chance to get away from Inuyasha and the others' thought Kagome. Kagome wasn't watching where she was going and tripped she then expected the hurt to come but it never did. Instead Kagome felt two strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to a muscular chest. 'Those hands' ::Inuyasha hugged Kagome and said "Go back to your own time Kagome" as he pushed Kagome into the well:: "Inuyasha let me go," said Kagome. The hands didn't let go.  
  
"You knew it was me already but then again I bet you don't want me to let go do you Kagome," said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"Inuyasha you are just doing this so I will tell how I know you," said Kagome knowingly.  
  
"Nah, I just can't keep my hands off you," said Inuyasha as his hands began to wonder. Kagome stiffened and only stiffened more when she heard a voice she thought she would never hear again. "Inuyasha darling what are you doing holding that look alike"  
  
*Who is this person Kagome is not wanting to hear and why is this person calling Inuyasha darling, Bet you already know who it is.* 


	3. You're my neighbor!

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not own Mr. Sagara or Ms. Makimachi because they are from Kenshin.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kami: God  
  
For the people who did read No Tama High you may have noticed that the same chapter was put twice, I am sorry I have a little brother who got hold of the computer when I was gone and that is how it happened. On to the story  
  
Chapter 3: You're my neighbor!  
  
"Inuyasha honey," said Kikyo.  
  
"Oh dear kami hide me," said a jumpy Inuyasha as he hid behind Kagome. 'Inuyasha doesn't like Kikyo and Kikyo likes Inuyasha that was visa versa in the feudal era'  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing hiding behind that look alike?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Wasn't it bad enough to see you at Shikon High and now you're here even Inuyasha is scared," said Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha is just playing hide and seek aren't you darling?" asked Kikyo. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
"What are you laughing at Kagome?" asked an irritated Inuyasha.  
  
"She-called-you-darling- I-can't-see-anyone calling-you-darling," said Kagome through giggles.  
  
"Yeah it is pretty funny isn't that Right Inudarling," said Shippo batting his eyelashes at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagura, Kanna, Naraku, Sesshoumaru and Kouga," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Such beauty I declare you my woman now!" proclaimed Kouga. ' Same guy but why did everyone return to my era?'  
  
"She ain't your woman you wimpy wolf!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't think she is yours mutt face," said Kouga calmly.  
  
"I am not your woman, the day I do that is the day that math becomes interesting," said Kagome shuddering in horror.  
  
"Knowing Kagome that means she never would go with you," said Sango.  
  
"Done playing hide and seek Inudarling we should go somewhere behind the school for our makeout session," said Kikyo. HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
"Would you shut up and stop laughing wench!" said Inuyasha angrily.  
  
"And if I don't?" said Kagome challenging Inuyasha.  
  
"There is more than one way to shut you up," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Meaning?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He would kiss you on the lips," said Shippo. Kagome got freaked and walked away unnoticed  
  
"Inudarling would kiss me over her wouldn't you Inudarling?" asked Kikyo  
  
"Would you stop calling me INUDARLING!!!!???" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome sneaked out of school. 'Glad I got away from them'  
  
"Glad I got away from them," said Sango.  
  
Kagome turned around "Thank kami it is only you"  
  
"Welcome," said Sango.  
  
"Where do you live Sango?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I live three houses away from Higurashi shrine," told Sango.  
  
"Any bad neighbors?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," said Sango.  
  
"Who?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"Don't you have another neighbor?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah but Shippo is not a bad neighbor," said Sango. "Hey we are at my place," said Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't live near us does he?" asked Kagome hopefully. Sango dashed inside her house. "HEY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME!" yelled Kagome afterward. "Oh well I got to go home and get online anyway," said Kagome.  
  
"I am home!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Have you visited our neighbors yet Kagome?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"You never told me that we had neighbors," said Kagome.  
  
"I didn't?" asked a dumbfounded Grandpa.  
  
"I will go visit them later," said Kagome. Kagome then went into her room and turned on the computer. Kagome liked the computer she had instant messenger.  
  
Log in: Miko101  
  
Log in: Schoolgirl828  
  
Miko101: Hey Yuri  
  
Schoolgirl828: Kagome you got to go to the chat I am in  
  
Miko101: On in an online chat again ok invite me in  
  
Miko101 has entered the chat room  
  
Innocent Monk 21: Hey Miko101 are you a girl  
  
Miko101: Yes  
  
Dog Demon 82: Don't even ask that question Innocent Monk 21  
  
Demon Exterminator 22 has entered the chat room  
  
Innocent Monk 21: Will you bare my child Demon Exterminator 22  
  
Demon Exterminator 22: no  
  
Schoolgirl828: Do you ever give up Innocent Monk 21  
  
Innocent Monk 21: One day there will be a girl willing to bare my child  
  
Dog Demon 82: That will be the day that Shippo can fly  
  
Fox Fire 74 has entered the chartroom  
  
Dog Demon 82: Speak of the runt  
  
Fox Fire 74: Demon Exterminator 22, Dog Demon 82 is being mean to me again  
  
Miko101: You are Shippo then the other three must be.  
  
Miko101: Are you three Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku  
  
Innocent Monk 21: Do you go to our school  
  
Miko101: yes  
  
Innocent Monk 21: Have I asked you to bare my child  
  
Miko101: yes  
  
Demon Exterminator 22: Is there anyone you haven't asked to bare your child Miroku  
  
Innocent Monk 21: I haven't asked the guys  
  
Dog Demon 82: Let's hope you never do  
  
Innocent Monk 21: That is right your interested in Kagome aren't you Inuyasha  
  
Dog Demon 82: NO!!!!!!  
  
Miko101: Then leave me alone  
  
Dog Demon 82: So you are Kagome  
  
Miko101: Crap, now you can torture me on the computer  
  
Fox Fire 74: Or hook up on the computer  
  
Innocent Monk 21: So what have you been doing to Kagome  
  
Dog Demon 82: Don't be so perverted Miroku I haven't done anything  
  
Demon Exterminator 22: We all saw you outside school when Kikyo arrived and you didn't let her go until we got there  
  
Dog Demon 82: I only did that to annoy her!  
  
Miko101: Yuri, are you even there  
  
Schoolgirl828: It is an interesting conversation I am enjoying it  
  
Schoolgirl828: How did it feel to be in Inuyasha's arms and touching his chest Kagome  
  
Miko101 has left chat room  
  
Dog Demon 82: I knew she liked it  
  
Fox Fire 74: I still think you like her Inuyasha  
  
Dog Demon 82: What makes you think that  
  
Demon Exterminator 22: You would make a cute couple  
  
Innocent Monk 21: You never held Kikyo much less talk to her or any other girl as much as you do Kagome  
  
Dog Demon 82: I DO NOT LIKE HER!!!!!!  
  
Fox Fire 74: You are in denial Inuyasha  
  
Schoolgirl828: I am available Inuyasha  
  
Dog Demon 82: -winks-  
  
Schoolgirl828: -swoons-  
  
High Priestess 99 has entered the chat room  
  
High Priestess 99: I am surprised that look alike isn't in the chat room, you said she would be Yuri  
  
Schoolgirl828: She just left a couple of seconds ago  
  
High Priestess 99: She just knew since I was coming she was unworthy of being in the same place as me  
  
Demon Exterminator 22: Why the heck did you come to No Tama High  
  
High Priestess 99: I heard my Inudarling was leaving and I had to follow  
  
Fox Fire 74: I bet if Kagome were here she would be laughing  
  
Dog Demon 82: What is so funny that she would be laughing at  
  
Fox Fire 74: You, Kikyo had to follow Inudarling to No Tama High, I am barely able to stop laughing  
  
Dog Demon 82: If you call me Inudarling one more time I am gonna  
  
Innocent Monk 21: But it is quiet the nickname Inuyasha  
  
High Priestess 99: Inudarling will you go out with me  
  
Fox Fire 74: No way Inuyasha is going out with me -puts on make up- right Inudarling?  
  
Dog Demon 82 has left chat room.  
  
Kagome brushed her hair and then put on a blue sweater and light blue skirt(AN- like in the series) Kagome then went downstairs and yelled "Grandpa I am going to meet the next door neighbors."  
  
Kagome walked down the steps of the Higurashi Shrine. She walked over to the next door neighbors and knocked to the door. Kagome closed her eyes as she heard the door open. "Hi I am Kagome Higurashi your new next door neighbor," said Kagome. "Nice to meet you Kagome," said someone. 'I know that voice' Kagome opened her eyes to look up into golden ones.(Guess who) "You, you are my neighbor," said Kagome.  
  
"That is right I Inuyasha am your neighbor but hey we can get to know each other better this way right," said Inuyasha as if he was suggesting something.  
  
Kagome had a blush on her face "I don't want to get to know you," said Kagome.  
  
"Awwww I am sure you'll like what you see," said Inuyasha putting a pouting lip out. At this statement Kagome looked lower and her blush deepened  
  
"What are doing wearing no shirt on it is freezing," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you cold?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well sort of," said an unsure Kagome. With one swift movement Inuyasha put his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her to his chest. Yet again her face went red again.  
  
"Inuyasha don't leave the door open," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Look who is our neighbor," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshomaru," said Kagome.  
  
"Huh?" said Sesshomaru. "How did you know my name?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Uh.. Inuyasha told me," said Kagome.  
  
"I will be in the study, don't bother me Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru threateningly.  
  
Inuyasha still had Kagome in his arms with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"What?" said Kagome a little frightened scratch that she was petrified.  
  
"You knew even his name without anyone telling you and now you have to tell me how you know," said Inuyasha.  
  
'Come on girl make up a quick lie think think' "I am uh a fortune teller," said Kagome.  
  
"That has got the most bullshiet of a lie I have ever heard of," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What could you do to make me tell besides you wouldn't try anything," said Kagome.  
  
"I will call Miroku and tell him you accept baring his child," said Inuyasha with a smirk thinking he got her backed up in a corner.  
  
"I will call Sango to beat him up for me," said Kagome.  
  
"You don't know Sango's number," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I know where she lives though," said Kagome.  
  
"What makes you think I have the intention of letting you go, " said Inuyasha closing in on her face.  
  
"Fine I will tell you now let me go," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome go and Kagome bursted out the door and to home. 'That wench thinks she is smart well I know where you live' Inuyasha then went up to his room and looked out the window. 'Well what do you know her room can be seen from mine, then that means she threw that alarm clock at me' 'Just you wait til you get back Kagome I'll make you sorry'.  
  
'Man that was a close call I thought I wouldn't get out of Inuyasha's house'. "I am home Grandpa," said Kagome.  
  
"It took you awhile, how were they?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"What did you just say!?" said an irritated Kagome.  
  
"What did I just say?" asked Grandpa.  
  
"Did you just say how were the neighbors?" asked Kagome still irritated.  
  
"Yeah that is what Gramps said Kagome," said Souta entering the room.  
  
"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU SENT ME OVER THERE WITHOUT KNOWING THEM YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"What is there something wrong with the neighbors?" asked Souta.  
  
"Yeah they are." said Kagome trailing off. 'Wait I can't tell him that the neighbors are Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.' 'I can't say hey when I came back through the well ironically almost everyone important that I meet in the feudal era is now in our era.' 'Why you say, well I don't know and how you say, I don't know the answer to that either.' "Who are the neighbors?" asked Souta once again. "They are just little babies," said Kagome quickly lying. "I am going to go to bed," said Kagome.  
  
"But Kagome you haven't ate dinner," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome's stomach then growled, "I guess I am a little hungry," said Kagome.  
  
Kagome had some oden for dinner.  
  
"Kagome were the babies guys and girls or just guys or just girls?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Are there any older kids?" asked Souta.  
  
'Mental note family is very gullible' thought Kagome. "No there is no older kids and they are both girls mom," said Kagome. Kagome then went up to her room.  
  
Kagome then jumped on the bed laughing. 'Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are the two baby girls I told them about.' 'I can't imagine them being girls, the way they act they could never be a girl.' Kagome then tried to imagine Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru in a dress and bursted out laughing so loud everyone in the house could hear her.  
  
Inuyasha was in his room and heard a girl like laugh and looked out his window to see Kagome laughing in her room with her window open. He saw Kagome grab her pajamas and headed for what he guessed would be the bathroom. Kagome came back with her pajamas on, then watched a little bit of t.v. and slipped into bed and fell asleep. Inuyasha+seeing Kagome's window open=evil plan.  
  
*What is Inuyasha's plan? Morgan there is your part with Kagome thinking about Inuyasha being a girl. Find out next chapter to see Inuyasha's plan* 


	4. New Students

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
I do not own Mr. Sagara or Ms. Makimachi they are both from Kenshin.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different spot~  
  
Kawaii: Cute  
  
They have P.E everyday.  
  
Sorry I haven't been updating I have been sick with the flu.  
  
Chapter 4: New Students  
  
Kagome was still sleeping it was 7:25 a.m. Kagome's alarm clock would go off in five minutes. Inuyasha climbed through Kagome's window and turned off the alarm clock. He then turned around to see none other than Kagome herself. Inuyasha brushed the bangs out of her face. Kagome turned to her side and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. "Kagome I am not your teddy bear." Inuyasha stayed there for a minute in Kagome's arms until he realized he came to put his plan into action. Inuyasha slipped out of Kagome's grasp. Inuyasha filled up the bucket he brought with him with ice cold water and threw it on Kagome.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha instantly regretted that because Kagome shot out of bed. Inuyasha was able to see the soaked clothes and since they were soaked he could see through. Inuyasha just stared.  
  
"Inuyasha you pervert get out!" yelled Kagome. She went to get changed and came back with her school uniform on. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"It was payback for hitting me with your alarm clock," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you didn't have to stare," said Kagome.  
  
"Uhh," was Inuyasha's intelligent response.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha, were on their way to school together it was Friday. "Going to school together not a bad start for the relationship Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"I am not going out with her," said Inuyasha.  
  
"If you ever throw cold water on me again Inuyasha just wait til I get my hands on you," said Kagome in a threatening voice.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to touch me so bad Kagome, it might be better to wait to go to my room before you touch me though," Inuyasha said with a wink.  
  
Kagome ran ahead to Sango. "Sango you won't believe what happened to me this morning,"said Kagome.  
  
"What,"asked Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha came to my house and poured cold water on me and then he has the gull to stare at my chest,"said Kagome.  
  
"He is starting to sound like Miroku,"said Sango.  
  
"Wait I am not done Sango, then I threatened him to never do that again or I will get my hands on him,"said Kagome  
  
"Let me guess he had to respond to that didn't he Kagome,"said Sango dully.  
  
"He said that I need to wait til I get into his bedroom then I can touch him all I want, what nerve,"said Kagome  
  
"Would you touch him Kagome?" asked Yuri. "I know I would," said Yuri.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
"That is the warning bell we better get going," said Kagome.  
  
"Our first class today is P.E.," said Sango.  
  
"All the girls play tennis with girls and the guys with the guys again," said Mr. Sagara. "Everyone suit up," said Mr. Sagara. "We have new students Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kagura, Kouga, Kanna, and Kikyo," said Mr. Sagara. "Inuyasha you can inform the new guys what we have been doing and Kagome you can inform the girls," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
~Inside Girls Locker Room~  
  
"The locker rooms still don't smell that is an accomplishment," said Sango.  
  
"How is being at school for two days with out the bath room stinking an accomplishment," asked Kagome.  
  
"It usually stinks by the end of the first day," said Sango.  
  
~Outside Girls Locker Room~  
  
"I still don't see why I can't go in the locker room," said Miroku. "You might as well give up Miroku," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
~Tennis courts girl side~  
  
"Okay Kanna, Kagura, and Kikyo all we are doing is face each other in tennis," said Kagome.  
  
"Inudarling, you came to see me," said an enthusiastic Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here this time?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I wanted to see you again Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT!!!!?????" yelled a blushing Kagome.(She blushes a lot huh?)  
  
"You wish, Miroku dragged me along," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you not hear Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku is here," said Kagome.  
  
"Why fight it Miroku will come here no matter what," said Sango  
calmly.  
  
"Inuyasha darling what about me?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Whoa your skirt is really short," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo walks up to Inuyasha and pokes Inuyasha in the chest "Just for  
you honey" said Kikyo seductively.  
  
Kagura was fanning herself and Kanna was looking at herself in the  
mirror. "Why bother it is obvious Inuyasha does not like you Kikyo,"  
said Kagura.  
  
"Inuyasha is my man of course he likes me right love," said Kikyo. "I  
got to go back to the guy side," said Inuyasha.  
  
~Guys side~  
  
"At least this time we didn't get caught by Mr. Sagara," said Miroku.  
  
"We would have if I didn't leave when I did," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure blame poor Miroku for being caught the first time we went over there; all I wanted to do was have a simple conversation with the girls," said Miroku.  
  
"Is that why you brought your binoculars with you?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Not to mention hiding in the bush," said Shippo.  
  
"You better not have been looking at MY woman!" exclaimed Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha is all we do play tennis?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr. Sagara doesn't even watch why bother," said Naraku lazily. Inuyasha finally processed what Kouga said in his head.  
  
"She ain't your woman you wimpy wolf," said Inuyasha.  
  
"She isn't yours dog turd," said Kouga.  
  
"I never said she was but she isn't yours," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You are stressful Inuyasha," said Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha isn't always like this you know, he is only like this when you are around Kagome because he is afraid you are going to take Kagome away from him," said Shippo.  
  
"CAN IT!" yelled Inuyasha as he bonked Shippo on the head.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
~In art class~  
  
"I can't draw," said Yuri.  
  
"What are you trying to draw?" asked Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha," said Yuri dreamily.  
  
"You really can't draw I thought it was a tree," said Kagome.  
  
"Let's see if you could do better Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You want me to draw you?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, wow that is really good and you got every detail," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do mean by that?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You know you love me," said Inuyasha with a wink.  
  
"Kagome he is winking at you and you don't do anything," said Yuri.  
  
"What is so great about him winking at me," said Kagome pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
"I love oden yum yum," said Kagome. "Inuyasha don't you ever bring your own lunch?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Feh, of course not that is what I got you here for wench," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I am not sharing," said a determined Kagome.  
  
"We don't have enough seats at this table and all the other ones are filled up," said Miroku.  
  
"So sit on the floor," said a not caring Kagome. Inuyasha pulled Kagome on his lap. Kagome has a big blush on her face. 'Why is Inuyasha always making me blush like this'  
  
"Problem solved," said Inuyasha. "Now Kagome tell me how you know us," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha why do you have that look alike on your lap?" said Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha's arms tightened around Kagome's waist. "She's my girlfriend," said Inuyasha in a straight face.  
  
"Wh.." Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's mouth.  
  
" I won't loose my man to you Higurashi," said Kikyo.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
"What the heck were you doing saying that," said Kagome.  
  
"Aw don't be so shy," said Inuyasha as he put his hands on Kagome's hips.  
  
"Next time pull me into your lap Inuyasha," said Yuri.  
  
"Kagome is the only girl for me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Would you stop saying love stuff to me, especially if you don't mean it!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Do you love me Kagome?" asked Inuyasha in a serious tone.  
  
"No I didn't mean for it to come out like that," said Kagome.  
  
TARDY BELL DING DING DING!  
  
~In Computer Class~  
  
"Yet again it never fails that I have to sit next to you," said Kagome.  
  
"What do you want to sit on me?" asked Inuyasha with a confident face.  
  
"No, I think I will pass," said Kagome.  
  
"Your loss," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I will never understand computers," said Kagome confused.  
  
"The instructions are right there," pointed out Inuyasha.  
  
"They don't help," said Kagome ignoring him.  
  
"Here" Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's and moved the mouse to show what all the tools do. 'why does he keep on making me blush with a simple touch' "I get it now" Inuyasha's hand still remained on Kagome's. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha he has a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha took his hand off Kagome's as if it burned him and looked anywhere but them.  
  
"You missed nothing Shippo, Inuyasha was teaching me how to use this contraption," said Kagome.  
  
"It is not required to touch people to use a computer," said Shippo.  
  
"It works faster, otherwise she would have no clue what the heck to do," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You make it sound like I am dumb?" said Kagome.  
  
"Well..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question," said Kagome.  
  
"So, I will still answer it by plainly saying you are stupid," said Inuyasha. "I am not" "Are too" "Are not"" "Are too" "Are not" all the while Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing their faces were getting closer and closer until Kagome could feel Inuyasha's breath on her. Kagome felt as if she couldn't move as if his eyes put a spell on her. Truth was she didn't want to move. Inuyasha was about to close the distance when.....  
  
"Inuyasha how's it going?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Miroku" said Shippo agrily.  
  
"What?" said Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha was just about to kiss Kagome and then you had to blurt out Inuyasha how's it going," said Shippo trying to sound like Miroku.  
  
"I was not!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well your faces were really close for someone who said they aren't doing anything," said Sango.  
  
"You can't tell me everyone was watching," said Kagome.  
  
"What I wouldn't give to be in your shoes," said Yuri.  
  
"You shouldn't be kissing my man," said Kikyo  
  
"I do not think getting kissed by your man would have a great feeling," said Kagome putting quotation marks around your man.  
  
"Want to find out?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" asked a dumbfounded Kagome.  
  
"Want to find out?" repeated Inuyasha as his face was closing in. 'Nothing will stop me now'. Time frozen still for Kagome as Inuyasha kept getting closer. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG! Kagome got up in a hurry and walked out into the halls.  
  
~In the hall~  
  
"Dammit I was so close, there is always something interupting me!" said an angry Inuyasha.  
  
"So you wanted to kiss her afterall" said Shippo.  
  
"Uhhhh.. I would have nightmares, why would I want to kiss her anyway" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I dunno why do you Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure," said Sango.  
  
~In English Class~  
  
"Hello class," said Ms. Makimate. "Since we just got back from winter break I think we should write what we did over winter break," said Ms. Makimate. Everyone wrote some of the things they did over the break. DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
"What are you going to do over the weekend?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well I think I am going to hit the mall," said Sango.  
  
"Wanta come?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah definitely," said Kagome.  
  
"Miroku wanta come?" asked Sango.  
  
"I am flattered you want me to come with you Sango is that a date?" asked Miroku.  
  
"I only want you to come so you can carry my bags," said Sango.  
  
"That hurt deeply Sango, but none the less I will go," said Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha, you gonna go?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Doesn't your hat keep most of the noise out of your kawaii dog ears?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kagome not realizing what she said.  
  
"How did you know about my dog ears?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
*Will Kagome ever tell Inuyasha how she knows?* 


	5. Hitting the mall

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
I do not own Mr. Sagara or Ms. Makimachi because they are from Kenshin.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of area~  
  
Moshi Moshi - Hello  
  
I am thankful for my reviews, only 4 more days of school! I have to make up a lot of stuff since I missed 3 days of school so I won't update every day but I will update fast enough.  
  
Chapter 5: Hitting the mall  
  
~At Kagome's Home~  
  
:: "Yeah I will go with you guys, how did you know about my dog ears?":: 'When I go with them Inuyasha will ask that question again. What excuse can I give him?' RING RING RING!!!!!!! "I'll get the phone," yelled Kagome.  
  
"Moshi Moshi," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome that you," said someone.  
  
"Sango, how did you get this number," asked Kagome.  
  
"Phonebook," said Sango.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have gotten my number in the phonebook," said Kagome.  
  
"Hey!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Only kidding, what did you call for," asked Kagome.  
  
"About the mall, I want to leave around 10," said Sango.  
  
"Why at 10 at night?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Are you crazy I am talking 10 in the morning," said Sango.  
  
"You are the one who's crazy 10 in the morning, don't you ever sleep in?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I wake up around 9," said Sango.  
  
"Fine I will sacrifice my sleeping time for only this weekend," said Kagome.  
  
"Great I will get you in the morning," said Sango. Kagome then went to bed.  
  
Inuyasha woke up around 9 a.m. Inuyasha walked out into his backyard and jumped the fence to see Miroku spying on Sango. "HEY MIROKU HOW'S IT GOING," yelled Inuyasha. Sango immediately saw Miroku and hit him over the head with her boomerang.  
  
"Thanks a lot Inuyasha," said Miroku while rubbing his head.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Told her that I would get her around 10," said Sango returning to her boomerang practice.  
  
"Hey Miroku, so Sango caught you," said Shippo entering Sango's backyard.  
  
An idea just came to Sango's head. "Inuyasha don't even think of waking up Kagome," said Sango. "You shouldn't talk to an imaginary Inuyasha, Sango. "Kagome is going to be so mad," said Sango.  
  
~Kagome's House~  
  
KNOCK KNOCK! "What are you doing knocking on my window," said an irritated Kagome. Kagome let Inuyasha in leaving the window open.  
  
"You aren't up yet, what's wrong with you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You people from the feud.."  
  
"What did you say Kagome," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing I said nothing," said Kagome.  
  
"You are hiding to many secrets from me Kagome," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrists in one hand and slammed her against the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha let go," said Kagome squirming.  
  
"How do you know all this stuff," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I still need to get changed," said Kagome.  
  
"You can stay in your pajamas," said Inuyasha.  
  
"My pajamas is a long T-shirt that barely covers my panties," said Kagome.  
  
"So your saying if I lift you up more I can see the color of your panties," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You wouldn't," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha started lifting Kagome when. SIT BOY! Inuyasha's grip loosened and Kagome fell to the ground and Inuyasha fell on top of her.  
  
"What the heck did you do to me?" asked Inuyasha. "Interesting position we are in Kagome," said Inuyasha suggesting something.  
  
"INUYASHA GET OFF!" yelled someone hitting Inuyasha over the head.  
  
"Sango why did you have to hit Inuyasha, it was getting interesting," said Miroku.  
  
"Thank you so much Sango," said a red face Kagome grabbing her cloths and dashing to the bathroom. Kagome came out with a yellow dress on with a blue vest(like the one in the series when she hugs Inuyasha).  
  
"What did you do?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you have never had that necklace taken off had you?" said Kagome.  
  
:: "What the heck did you do to me?" "You can't pull it off Inuyasha, only I can" said an old lady::  
  
"Your right I remember an old lady put it on me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you talking about Inuyasha you have had that necklace on as long as we can remember," said Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, have you felt as if we didn't belong in this era?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah I had a vision that the hole in my right hand was created by Naraku and where I came from sure didn't look like anything in this era," said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah my home of the demon exterminators don't belong in this era or at least I think," said Sango.  
  
"My tail is that of a demon and there are barely any demons in this era," said Shippo.  
  
They heard a long sigh. "So you do know," said Kagome.  
  
"Huh?" asked everyone.  
  
"Oh nevermind," said Kagome.  
  
"Let's go," said Sango. Everyone left Kagome's room and into the backyard.  
  
"Wait," said Kagome.  
  
"What?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome grabbed his hat off and massaged his ears. Inuyasha's eyes glazed and his face looked like he was in pure bliss, Inuyasha purred, 'her hands are on all the right spots'. "I have been waiting to do this forever," said Kagome. Some snickering pulled Inuyasha out of his state. "Don't do that!" yelled Inuyasha as he pulled out of Kagome's hands.  
  
"Inuyasha you were purring, can you purr for me Inudarling?" asked Shippo.  
  
"WHY YOU..." Inuyasha started pouding on Shippo.  
  
"No one should call Inuyasha, Inudarling," said Shippo.  
  
"So I see," said Kagome.  
  
"Whose car are we taking and who is driving?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha's" said Sango and Shippo.  
  
"Who's driving?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I will," said Inuyasha with a big smile on his face.  
  
"NO YOU WON'T," said everyone but Kagome.  
  
"Does Inuyasha suck at driving or something," asked Kagome.  
  
"He drives 100 down a 40 mile road," said Sango.  
  
"Who is driving then?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I will," said Sango.  
  
"I will sit in the front," said Kagome. "Hey where is Shippo?" asked  
Kagome. Everyone walked to Inuyasha's car and saw Shippo waiting at  
the front of the car. Inuyasha gave his keys to Sango. "I don't want  
to sit in the back with those two," said Kagome pointing to Inuyasha  
and Miroku.  
  
"I will sit in the middle," said Miroku.  
  
"Oh no you won't, I am sitting in the middle," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome your trapped now how did you know about the things you shouldn't know?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"This again how many times do I have to tell you I am not telling," said Kagome.  
  
"Why not are you afraid of something," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe," said Kagome.  
  
"Out with it!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"We are in a car so keep your voices down," said Sango turning around to look at them.  
  
"CAR!" yelled Kagome.  
  
Sango turned around and just swerved around the car. For swerving the car the people were thrown to the side of Miroku. Since Inuyasha is strong he was able to stay in his spot, Kagome however preferred to be on Inuyasha's lap. "Well, well Kagome coming onto me in a car," Inuyasha suggested.  
  
"Please, it isn't anything like that," said Kagome getting up..or trying to get up.  
  
"I think you should stay Kagome that way you two can have action going on," said Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go," said Kagome.  
  
"What if I don't want to," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What if I do," said Kagome.  
  
"What if you don't?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"There is no what if in that because I want you to let me go," said Kagome.  
  
"No you don't," said Inuyasha. "Do too" "Do not" "Do too" "Do not" "Do too" "Do not" "Do too" "Do not"  
  
"Knock it off we are here already," said Sango.  
  
"I won you didn't want me to let you go," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say "MY WOMAN LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kagome turned around to see Kouga running to her; she immediately hid behind Inuyasha. "See now you are hiding behind me to check me out," said Inuyasha. Kagome thumped him over the head. "Ow ow ow that hurt," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"You deserved it," said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome my love where would you like to go?" asked Kouga.  
  
"I told Sango that I would spend the day with her," said Kagome.  
  
"Huh," said Kouga.  
  
Kagome grabbed Sango's arm and walked out saying "Sango I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
"Yeah it has been years," said Sango. The boys just watched them leave Miroku and Inuyasha went after them leaving Kouga in the dust.  
  
"HEY WAIT UP!" yelled Miroku.  
  
"Took you long enough to catch up," said Kagome.  
  
"You just did that to escape from Kouga?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No shit sherlock," said Kagome.  
  
"Well for all I know you could have actually like that wimpy wolf," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome sweetly, a little to sweet. "SIT BOY!" BAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!! 10 minutes later when Inuyasha finally gets up, "Would you stop doing that!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "So what store to first?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Victoria's Secret," said Miroku.  
  
"Video Games," said Shippo and Inuyasha.  
  
"Anime," said Sango.  
  
"I want to go to clothes," said Kagome.  
  
"Miroku why do you want to go to Victoria's Secret?" asked Sango.  
  
"He wants to see the panties and bra's," said Shippo and Inuyasha as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Miroku found himself face to face with two hands and then two handprints on each cheek.  
  
"Since there was two votes for Video games we can go there first," said Sango.  
  
"Well there is Electronique Botique or GameStop," said Kagome looking at the Directory.  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other and said "GameStop."  
  
~GameStop~  
  
"What you looking for Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Final Fantasy X-2," said Inuyasha.(An- I love that game, currently going for the perfect ending) "I found it," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome looked at it and said, "Sounds interesting, it has all girls I bet Miroku would like this."  
  
Miroku came running over there and took the game out of Inuyasha's hands. "Do they do naughty stuff in this game I love their costumes," asked Miroku.  
  
"No they don't do naughty stuff in this game," said Inuyasha grabbing it back.  
  
"It is the first in the Final Fantasy series to have the female as a main character," said Shippo.  
  
"Not to mention the first sequel," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you got Shippo?" asked Inuyasha. "Devil May Cry 2," said Shippo.(An-love that game too)  
  
"Is there." "No there is not naughty girls in that game," said Sango.  
  
"How do you know there could be," said Miroku defensively.  
  
"Do you really think Shippo would buy that stuff?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Well." "No I would not buy that stuff Miroku," said Shippo.  
  
"Is PS2 the only system you have?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, I got Nintendo Gamecube," said Shippo.  
  
"Good, do you have Super Smash Brothers Melee?" asked Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," said Shippo.  
  
"I want to play when we are done at the mall," said Kagome.  
  
"I could beat you with one hand on the controller wench," said a confident Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Shippo bought their games and left.  
  
"Next stop?" asked Sango.  
  
"Victoria's Secret," said Miroku.  
  
"Let's go to Suncoast," said Kagome.  
  
~Suncoast~  
  
"You are into Anime to Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah I love Manga too," said Kagome.  
  
"Really what you got?" asked Sango. "I got Chobits," said Kagome.  
  
"That all?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well I got that from Yuri as a present," said Kagome.  
  
"Do they do naughty stuff in that?" asked Miroku.  
  
'They do have a lot of nudity in that book best to lie to Miroku' "Not at all," said Kagome.  
  
"What are you talking about Kagome they got.ooph" said Sango.  
  
"Don't tell Miroku that Sango you know he is going to want to see," said Kagome whispering to Sango while taking he elbow out of Sango's stomach.  
  
"Did I miss something?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope nothing," said Sango and Kagome. The guys just looked at them strangely.  
  
"Did you tell her what you aren't going to tell me?" asked Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"I could but no I didn't," said Kagome.  
  
"Any how what are you getting Sango?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I am buying a Cowboy Bebop dvd, Escaflowne, and Trigun," said Sango. "You getting anything?" asked Sango.  
  
"I am getting a Evangelion dvd and I heard Akira was a great anime movie," said Kagome.  
  
"It is really good," said Sango. The girls bought their things and went out of the store.  
  
"Where to now?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and said "Clothes."  
  
"Why do I have this feeling of dread?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have a feeling my hands are going to be sore," said Miroku.  
  
~Clothes Stores~(Can't just pick one now can I ^.^)  
  
"How long is it going to take in here?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It won't take long," said Sango.  
  
"So what do you think of this one Sango," said Kagome.  
  
"I think it is a little flashy," said Sango.  
  
"I think it is perfect why don't you show how great it looks on your curves I mean you," said Miroku.  
  
"You're right Sango to flashy," said Kagome.  
  
"But I didn't get to see," said Miroku.  
  
"I think this outfit is good," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah love those pants Sango try them on," said Kagome.  
  
Sango went to the dressing room and came out with a blue shirt that has sleeves on one side and the other didn't with black pants that has zippers and pockets all over the place.  
  
"That looks great Sango," said Kagome.  
  
"Everything looks good on you Sango, but it doesn't reveal much," complained Miroku.  
  
"What do you think of this outfit Sango," asked Kagome.  
  
"That looks great, you should try it on," said Sango.  
  
Kagome came out wearing a blue sweater with tying up on the side of her pants.  
  
"That looks great Kagome," said Sango.  
  
"Can we go now!?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We are almost done," said Kagome.  
  
~4 hours later~  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were struggling with the 6 bags of clothes on top of another they had to carry.  
  
"You said the clothes shopping wouldn't take long Sango," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"Four hours isn't long right Kagome," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah I spent seven hours in clothes shops," said Kagome.  
  
"What!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"How can you stay in there that long," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It is quiet simple to stay in there," said Kagome as if saying how can you not stay in there for that long.  
  
"Can we go to Victoria's Secret now," asked Miroku.  
  
"WE ARE NOT GOING IN VICTORIA'S SECRET MIROKU," yelled everyone.  
  
"I call shot gun," said Shippo.  
  
"No fair I had to sit in the back last time," said Kagome.  
  
"I think we should watch a movie," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, but I get the front," said Kagome.  
  
~In the car~  
  
"Why did I get the back," said Kagome.  
  
"Shippo is a whole lot faster and smarter than you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you implying that I am dumb again," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah you are smarter than I gave you credit for," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I am not stupid," said Kagome. "Are too" "Are not" "Are too" "Are not" "Are too..."  
  
"Would you yell your love declarations somewhere else," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha glared at Miroku and yelled "WE ARE NOT MAKING LOVE DECLARATIONS!"  
  
"Whatever you say," said Sango. " We are here," said Sango.  
  
"I thought we were going to see a movie," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah but didn't you say you wanted to play video games?" asked Sango.  
  
"Your right," said Kagome.  
  
~Shippo's House~  
  
Kagome ran up to the front door hopping up and down. "Hurry up and unlock it Shippo," said Kagome. Shippo unlocked it and Kagome ran inside. Everyone caught up to her in the video game room.  
  
"How did you know the video game room was here?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I didn't I looked all around the house," said Kagome.  
  
"Super Smash Brothers Melee first?" asked Shippo.  
  
Everyone agreed and everyone picked their characters. Shippo- Pickachu Miroku- Peach Sango- young link Kagome- Zelda Inuyasha- Link.  
  
"Miroku you only chose Peach because you can see under her dress you pervert," said Inuyasha.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Miroku.  
  
Kagome was fighting Inuyasha and Sango, Shippo were fighting Miroku. "Stop using the umbrella Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha stop using the sword," said Kagome.  
  
"The sword is the only weapon I got," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah I know," said Kagome. Winner- Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku.  
  
"I kicked your ass Kagome," said Inuyasha confidently.  
  
"Oh yeah don't get so cocky I was one point behind you," said Kagome.  
  
"Video Game Master," said Inuyasha carrying on.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG! " I will get it," said Shippo.  
  
Shippo went to the door and said "Oh come in." Shippo went back to the video game room with the guest to see Inuyasha doing a celebrating dance.  
  
"Inudarling want to dance with me," said (you guessed right) Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing here," asked Inuyasha shocked.  
  
"I am glad I surprised you honey," said Kikyo. Kagome got up and left the room and went upstairs and let it all out. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Her laughing could be heard through the entire house.  
  
"Stop laughing so loud wench," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What if I don't feel like it," said Kagome.  
  
"Then I will shut you up my way," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No you won't," said Kagome.  
  
"What makes you think I won't?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo needs Inudarling to be with her forever," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha started chasing Kagome. "You take that back," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"No and you can't make me," yelled Kagome back.  
  
"Want to make a bet," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sure," said Kagome stopping to say that to him. Inuyasha realized this is a opportunity and he took it. Inuyasha tackled Kagome and sat on her. "Take it back," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No," said Kagome.  
  
"Tell me how you know everything," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No," said Kagome.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha started tickling Kagome. Everyone ran to catch up to Kagome and Inuyasha, they came in to see...  
  
"Inuyasha - please - stop - tickling - me," said Kagome laughing.  
  
"Not until you tell me what I want to hear," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I love you," said Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome and then realized it wasn't her voice. He turned around to see everyone staring at them.  
  
"I didn't realize you are that hot for Kagome, Inuyasha," said Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha immediately got off Kagome. Kagome stood up and said "Ah the ability to move again and fresh air."  
  
"Higurashi stop messing with my man," said Kikyo grabbing Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome frowned and said "Your pretty possessive over something that isn't yours."  
  
"He is mine," said Kikyo. "People come in all flavors whatever suits your taste I always say," said Kagome.  
  
"What are you implying Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"And you said I was stupid," said Kagome.  
  
"You better not be implying that I am Kikyo's and that you don't like me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That is exactly what I am implying," said Kagome.  
  
"There is no need to be jealous Kagome I am still available," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why would I be jealous?" said Kagome.  
  
"You know you love me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah right, more like you can admit to yourself how much you really love me," said Kagome.  
  
"It is 9 p.m. get out of my house," said Shippo.  
  
Everyone went home. On the way home Kagome went inside the well unaware of her follower. She opened up the well door and left it open. "This is where everyone came from," said Kagome.  
  
"Even me?" asked someone.  
  
*Who is this someone who followed Kagome? What is this person after?* 


	6. Genji Amusement Park

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THE WONDERFUL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
THE SONG IS BY JADE AND THE SONG IS CALLED 1000 WORDS!  
  
I DO NOT OWN MR. SAGARA OR MS. MAKIMACHI BECAUSE THEY ARE FROM KENSHIN!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Kami~God  
  
Exams all the week I can't wait for it to be over. Thanks for my reviews Black-Twilight-Hitokiri and Fairyangel24!  
  
Chapter 6: Genji Amusement Park  
  
"This is where everyone came from," said Kagome.  
  
"Even me?" asked someone.  
  
'That voice' ::You are my woman now:: 'Kami please don't let it be him' Kagome dreadfully turned around and her eyes bugged out.  
  
"You are you stalking me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I am glad I surprised you my woman," said Kouga. "I wouldn't say stalking just following you," said Kouga.  
  
"Well where the heck did you follow me from," asked Kagome.  
  
"I followed you from the mall," said Kouga.  
  
"You mean you went into the shops we went into and into Shippo's house!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"I stayed out of Shippo's house," said Kouga.  
  
"What did you do all that time we were in Shippo's house," asked Kagome.  
  
"I watched you play, and that is pretty much it," said Kouga.  
  
'He doesn't seem upset so I don't think he saw what Inuyasha and I did'.  
  
"Now what was this talk about Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku being from the well," asked Kouga.  
  
"Well how can I say this...," said Kagome. "It is kind of a long story," said Kagome.  
  
"Does it look like we are going anywhere?" asked Kouga.  
  
"No I suppose not, very well I shall tell you the story behind the well," said Kagome.  
  
Kouga sat down on the floor "Do you got some popcorn I am hungry and seeing since this a long story..."  
  
"Yes we have popcorn and you don't get any you freeloader!" exclaimed Kagome. "It was about 2 years ago I fell into the well, when I got up from the well I was in Feudal Japan," said Kagome.  
  
"In the feudal era there are demons everywhere, the demons and humans were after the sacred shikon jewel in my body," said Kagome.  
  
"How did you fall into the well?" asked Kouga.  
  
"A demon grabbed me and dragged me into it," said Kagome. "Anyhow I got through the well and went to the sacred tree, Inuyasha was sealed away on that tree and I went to go touch his ears to see if they were real then was attacked," said Kagome.  
  
"Do I come into this story soon?" asked Kouga.  
  
"What makes you think you are in that era?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I remember my homeland and it sure ain't here," said Kouga.  
  
"Is that all you remember?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No I remember it all," said Kouga.  
  
"Then why do you want to hear the story," asked Kagome.  
  
"So I can know of everything you did before you met me and so I can hit the mutt face for not taking care of you better," said Kouga.  
  
"Well anyhow I went to the village and the same demon who pulled me into the well came and chased after me." "I was running to the dried well when Inuyasha awakened and saved me," said Kagome.  
  
"The dog turd does something right for once, keep going," said Kouga.  
  
"I would rather not," said Kagome.  
  
"What did the mutt face do!" yelled Kouga.  
  
"Nothing I am just tired," said Kagome. Kagome went past Kouga and into her house. She got a drink and then went into her room. 'Kouga remembers, does that mean everyone else will too?' 'I should have made a better excuse than I am tired because I am not at all, but then again I can't just come out and say I don't like you get that through your head' 'Why did everyone come into my era anyway?' 'Is the shikon jewel completely gone now that everyone has returned?' With those thoughts Kagome drifted off into sleep.  
  
"Kagome get up someone is here to see you!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome woke up and got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
"Why did you come so early Sango," said a grouchy Kagome.  
  
"You got to be kidding me it is 1 o'clock and you are still tired," said Sango unbelievingly. "What time did you go to bed?" asked Sango.  
  
"1 o'clock in the morning," said Kagome.  
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Sango.  
  
"I had a stalker last night," said Kagome.  
  
"Creepy who was it?" asked Sango.  
  
"Kouga," said Kagome dryly.  
  
"I feel it for you, what did he want?" asked Sango.  
  
"Well.." 'Should I tell her'  
  
"This has to do something with the secret that Inuyasha was trying to find out," said Sango.  
  
"You're good," said Kagome.  
  
"With you I can tell you anything that is on your mind," said Sango. Kagome dragged Sango to the well.  
  
Kagome opened the door to the well and then pointed at the well "That is where you come from." "It leads to Feudal Japan."  
  
"I knew I wasn't from this time I knew it," said Sango. "That would explain why I know you so well," said Sango. "How did you get into my time Kagome?" asked Sango.  
  
"I had the shikon jewel in my body," said Kagome.  
  
"How did everyone get here?" asked Sango.  
  
"I am not sure myself," said Kagome.  
  
"Looking at the well makes me remember," said Sango.  
  
:: "Only Inuyasha can go through the well," said Sango. "Yeah well he should hurry up and get Kagome," said Shippo. "You shouldn't be spying on Inuyasha, you know he will never go through the well knowing someone is watching him," said Miroku. "Then why are you here Miroku?" asked Sango. "I couldn't help it I wanted to watch Inuyasha make a fool out of himself," said Miroku.::  
  
"Do you remember everything to?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I remember everything, all four of us worked together and Naraku still has Kohaku," said Sango.  
  
Kagome and Sango left the well house. "Do you think everyone else will remember?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah eventually," said Sango.  
  
"What will Inuyasha think of Kikyo and do you think he will act the same around me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I don't know," said Sango. "Anyway lets go do something fun," said Sango.  
  
"Like what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"The Genji amusement park," said Sango.  
  
"Is it just us going?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Unfortunately no Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo are coming," said Sango. "We are going right now," said Sango. Sango dragged Kagome down the steps of Higurashi Shrine and to the side of Inuyasha's car.  
  
"It is about time what took you so long to get her Sango?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I was about to eat at that time so I did," said Kagome.  
  
"If I haven't told you before you are a bad liar," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You told me before," said Kagome.  
  
"Thought so, what the heck were you doing then?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We were talking about some girl stuff," said Sango before Kagome could give some lame excuse.  
  
"Was it naughty girl stuff?" asked Miroku.  
  
"NO!" yelled Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Well get in Kagome," said Shippo from the front.  
  
"Is it just me or do I always end up sitting next to Inuyasha, even when we are not at school," said a paranoid Kagome.  
  
"What you would rather be on me?" asked Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"You know that is not what I meant," said Kagome. "So what are you going to do when you get to the park?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I am going to go to the dunking booth," said Miroku.  
  
"Why the dunking booth?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Stop being such a lecher Miroku," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What is so bad about the dunking booth?" asked Kagome.  
  
"He is going to see the girls get dunked and.."BAMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"You perverted lech I swear you never change," said Kagome.  
  
"Nope he never does change," said Shippo.  
  
"Well onto the less perverted rides," said Kagome.  
  
"Roller Coasters," said Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha.  
  
"Bumper Cars too," said Kagome.  
  
"We are here everyone," said Sango.  
  
"It is pretty crowded," said Kagome.  
  
"Well it is an amusement park so duh it is crowded," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I want to go to the dunking booth first," said Miroku.  
  
"Sure we will go," said Sango.  
  
"Really," said Miroku excited.  
  
"Only if you are the one getting dunked," said Sango.  
  
"Why must you shoot down my hopes," said Miroku.  
  
"How about bumper cars," said Shippo.  
  
"An all out war," said Kagome. They all ran to the line.  
  
"Long line," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inudarling looks like we are in the same time," said Kikyo.  
  
"Are you the only bad one here," said Kagome hopefully.  
  
"Well if it isn't my woman," said Kouga. Kagome hid behind Sango.  
  
"Protect me please," said a desperate Kagome.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
  
"What are you laughing at mutt face," said Kouga.  
  
"You, you wimpy wolf at least the person likes me and I don't, not the way it is with you and Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"She is just playing with me dog turd," said Kouga.  
  
"It is our turn," said Kagome jumping up and down. Everyone got into their own cars.  
  
Kagome got in her car and speed full force to hit Inuyasha. Inuyasha got out of the way and backfired Kagome's plan by ramming her. Sango hit Miroku while Miroku was trying to team with Kagome to hit Inuyasha. Kikyo was was driving around and Kouga was trying to get Miroku out of the way so he could hit Inuyasha. Kagome decided to go for Sango since hitting Inuyasha seemed impossible. Inuyasha chased after Kagome as she was about to hit Sango he cut her off. Kouga then hit Inuyasha and then Inuyasha and Kouga had an all out war. Kagome finally hit Sango and Shippo hit Kagome and Miroku was about to hit Sango when the car stopped.  
  
"Why won't this thing work?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Miroku that means the ride is over," said Kagome as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh yeah I knew that hehe," said Miroku.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo were walking when Shippo noticed something.  
  
"Kikyo quit following," said Shippo.  
  
"I am not following you, I am following my Inudarling," said Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha, then you're kicked out," said Kagome.  
  
"What, I am still going with you," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's arm.  
  
"Kikyo will be following us though," said Sango.  
  
"And whose fault is that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"YOURS," yelled everyone.  
  
"Next stop Flying Cloud 9," said Kagome.  
  
"Isn't that a high roller coaster?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah, what you scared?" taunted Kagome.  
  
"No not with my Inuyashie," said Kikyo.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What does it look like I am doing, I am writing down the name she just called you," said Kagome.  
  
"Why," asked Inuyaha irritated.  
  
"She makes up such colorful nicknames for you," said Kagome.  
  
"Any other nicknames you got for Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Only I can call Inuyasha those names," said Kikyo.  
  
"Another long line," said Shippo.  
  
"It will be worth it and Kouga isn't here at least," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What you jealous?" asked Kagome putting an elbow lightly at Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"No way," said Inuyasha with a red face.  
  
'I think I am picking up some of Inuyasha's cockiness' "Sure you aren't," said Kagome.  
  
"3 to a cart," said a rider.  
  
"I will go with Sango and Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"No, you won't" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I will go with Shippo and Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"Looks like you're with me Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
"Ahem," said Kikyo.  
  
"You too, I guess," said Kagome.  
  
"This is nice and long," said Sango. Sango got a little bit out of her seat to see how high they were. Miroku saw this an opportunity to grab Sango's ass, he went and scored. HENTAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo~  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kagome.  
  
"You scream loud," said Inuyasha with Kikyo clinging to him for dear life.  
  
"Don't you know you are suppose to scream while having fun," said Kagome.  
  
"You call this fun!? How is this fun you are going at who knows what speed ruining your hair and it feels like we are going to fall off," said Kikyo.  
  
"You just don't know how to have fun," said Kagome. Since Kagome was talking she didn't notice the big drop that was about to happen. Kagome clanged onto Inuyasha for dear life.  
  
Inuyasha just smiled down at her with that cocky grin he always had on. "Well Kagome, I would do more but the bars hold down pretty tight," said Inuyasha.  
  
"How was I suppose to know about that big drop you should have said something," said Kagome.  
  
Everyone got off the ride. Kikyo ran to the nearest bathroom and vomited.  
  
"I am so tired of walking around the park," said Kagome. Kagome felt being lifted up and was on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Can't have Kagome getting tired now can we," said Inuyasha. 'Why does this feel so familiar' thought Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Kagome let me borrow your contraption," said Miroku taking the bike. "Wait I will go with you," said Kagome running after Miroku. "Keep going I will catch up," said Inuyasha putting Kagome on his back.::  
  
"I remember," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Remember what?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha held Kagome tighter on his back.  
  
"I have met you before," said Inuyasha. "I also met Sango, Miroku and Shippo before," said Inuyasha. "I just don't remember where," said Inuyasha. "You know where we come from don't you Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Umm..." 'What do I tell him' "Yeah I know," said Kagome.  
  
"You actually admitted it," said Inuyasha surprised.  
  
"Yeah but just because I know doesn't mean I have to tell," said Kagome.  
  
"You are to stubborn," said Inuyasha.  
  
"And your not," said Kagome.  
  
"Let's eat," said Shippo. Inuyasha put Kagome down on the table seat.  
  
"So we have candy for Shippo, what do you guys want?" asked Sango.  
  
"How did you know I want candy?" asked Shippo.  
  
"You are very predictable," said Sango.  
  
"Pizza," said Kagome, Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone ate pizza and they heard "they are going to ask someone to go on stage to sing." "Kagome, want to sing?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No," said Kagome flatly. "Kagome Higurashi come up on stage," said the announcer. "Out of the thousands of people they had to choose me," said Kagome. Kagome got up on stage and started to sing and dance. She sang the first song that came to mind.  
  
I know that you hiding things  
  
Using gentle words to shelter me  
  
Your words were like a dream  
  
But dreams could never fool me  
  
Not that easily  
  
I acted so distant then  
  
Didn't say goodbye before you left  
  
But I was listening  
  
Don't fight your battles far from me  
  
Far too easily  
  
"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back"  
  
I could hear that you whispered as  
  
You walk through that door  
  
But still I saw  
  
To hide the pain when I  
  
Turned back the pages  
  
Crying out a windy answer  
  
What if I cried my eyes out and  
  
Begged you not to part?  
  
But now I'm not afraid to say  
  
What's in my heart  
  
Cause a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
One thousand embraces  
  
Will cradle you  
  
Make you no longer feel weary  
  
And seem far away  
  
They'll hold you forever  
  
Oh a thousand words  
  
Have never been spoken  
  
They'll fly to you  
  
They'll carry you back into my arms  
  
Suspended on silver wings  
  
And a thousand words  
  
Call out through the ages  
  
They'll cradle you  
  
You're no longer lonely  
  
it's too lonely days  
  
They'll hold you forever ---  
  
And now you know that you are not alone  
  
Everyone sat up and applauded and you could hear "CALL ME KAGOME" "THAT WAS AWESOME" "Is it me or did that song Kagome sang had symbolic meaning," said Shippo.  
  
"Your right it definitely has symbolic meaning," said Inuyasha. Kagome walked through the crowd.  
  
"That was beautiful Kagome," said Sango.  
  
"You are a good singer," said Miroku.  
  
"Thanks," said an embarrassed Kagome.  
  
"I could have done better," said Kikyo.  
  
"Yeah right," said Shippo.  
  
"I think I am beginning to remember," said Inuyasha.  
  
*What is Inuyasha beginning to remember? Yes Yuna on FFX-2 sings that song.* 


	7. Beginning to remember

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers.  
  
Chapter 7: Beginning to remember  
  
~Inuyasha's House~  
  
I remember Kagome's words. Her song, the words, they were speaking about us. I am not alone anymore....  
  
:: "So its nice not to be alone," said Kagome walking past Inuyasha with her bike. 'Without me realizing it, Kagome has been by my side, it feels so natural to have her by me'::  
  
'I remember being sealed to a tree about 50 years ago, Kagome found me and freed me. Kaede then gave me this necklace and Kagome used that accursed word on me. SIT! SIT! SIT! Don't want to go down there again. I went after the jewel and Kagome left me right when I needed her, I went to bring her back and Yura tried to kill us. Then I found out about my father's tomb inside my eye and got my sword. I met Shippo and then fought the Thunder Brothers, then the jewel was found in Kagome's era. That is all I can remember.' Inuyasha then fell asleep.  
  
Inuyasha got up and left his house and walked to school while pondering his thoughts he saw Kagome. Inuyasha got a mischievous smile and crept closer to Kagome. "Hey there," said Inuyasha clamping his hand on Kagome shoulder.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Kagome jumping 10 feet in the air. "Inuyasha," said Kagome with anger evident in her voice. Inuyasha eep'd and ran for it. Kagome was right on his heels "just wait til I get my hands on you," Kagome said threateningly.  
  
"So we are back to this are we, how many times do I have to tell you that you are going to have to wait til we get to my room," said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"Cocky aren't we," said Kagome as she caught the back of his shirt.  
  
"Kagome, don't sit me please," said Inuyasha pleadingly.  
  
Kagome let Inuyasha's shirt go "You remember."  
  
"Well not everything, but I will eventually," said Inuyasha. "In fact why don't you speed up my memory by.....HEY GET BACK HERE KAGOME!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha running after Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha how were you going to ask Kagome to speed up your memory?" asked Miroku running with Inuyasha.  
  
"That is for me to know and you to eventually find out," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Sounds great," said Miroku.  
  
"I don't think he means anything perverted," said Shippo running alongside Miroku.  
  
"Where is Sango?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She is with Kagome," said Miroku. Everyone arrived at school to hear "STUDENTS GET TO CLASS YOU GOT THREE MINUTES!" yelled the principal over the intercom.  
  
~Math Class~  
  
"We have some new students to this class," said Mr. Yajimoshi. Six students walked in.  
  
"I am Naraku," said Naraku.  
  
"I am Kouga," said Kouga.  
  
"I am Kagura," said Kagura.  
  
"I am Kanna," said Kanna.  
  
"I am Sesshomaru," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I am Kikyo," said Kikyo winking. After Kikyo winked you could hear "I can't wait to get down those pants" or "I'll call you baby!"  
  
"Alright now take your seats," said Mr. Yajimoshi. "Ok today's lesson is.... WAIT" the class heard, in came in a girl puffing and weezing.  
  
"I....am...Rin a new student," said Rin.  
  
"Alright take a seat," said Mr. Yajimoshi. All the new students took a seat in the back row. Kouga sat next to Naraku, Naraku sat next to Kikyo, Kikyo sat next to Kanna, Kanna sat next to Kagura, Kagura sat next to Rin and Rin sat next to Sesshomaru.  
  
'I know this girl from somewhere before' thought Sesshomaru looking at Rin.  
  
:: "Master Sesshomaru," said Rin running toward Sesshomaru.::  
  
"What was that," said Sesshomaru not thinking he said it out loud.  
  
"What was what?" asked Rin.  
  
"Nothing," said Sesshomaru looking away.  
  
Kikyo was putting on makeup, Kanna was looking at her mirror again, and Kagura was fanning herself again thoroughly bored.  
  
"Let me see that mirror," said Kikyo. Kikyo grabbed the mirror and looked at herself, "perfect." KNOCK KNOCK!! Mr. Yajimoshi opened the door and started talking to the adult on the other side of the door.  
  
"Class I am going to talk with this person out in the hall," said Mr. Yajimoshi. Kikyo took notice to Kagome being in the room.  
  
"So the look alike is here too," said Kikyo.  
  
"It is not like I asked to sit next to Inuyasha, so don't say don't touch my man Higurashi," said Kagome imitating Kikyo.  
  
"Don't touch my man Higurashi," said Kikyo.  
  
Kagome sighed and slid down in her seat. 'This is driving me nuts WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE IN MY ERA!'  
  
"What you thinking about?" asked Sango curiously.  
  
"Why ask questions you already know the answers to," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I suppose you're right, well don't worry we will find out why everyone from the Feudal Era is now here," said Sango.  
  
"You mean even you don't know," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No not that part anyway," said Kagome. "Does anyone else remember strange events?" asked Kagome. Sesshomaru overheard this, 'so I am not the only one.'  
  
"Hi my name is Rin, Sesshy," said Rin.  
  
"Sesshy?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
:: "Master Sesshomaru I will call you Sesshy now," said Rin::  
  
"Yeah it is a nickname," said Rin. "Don't think I am weird but I seem to remember you from somewhere before," said Rin. "I also remember a little green toad looking thing," said Rin.  
  
"No," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"No, what?" asked Rin.  
  
"I don't think your wrong I think we have met somewhere before," said Sesshomaru. They tuned in to hear "Inudarling, what do you want to do since the math teacher is gone," said Kikyo walking down to Inuyasha's row.  
  
Kikyo walked down Inuyasha's row to Inuyasha, when she heard a sigh. "What you jealous Higurashi?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"Jealous of what?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Of me, of course," said Kikyo.  
  
"No thanks I don't prefer to be a soul stealing, dead, icy girl," said Kagome.  
  
"You're right it doesn't suit you," said Sango tapping her chin.  
  
"How did you know I require souls Higurashi," asked Kikyo.  
  
"I am tired of keeping the secret," said Kagome.  
  
"What?" asked Miroku.  
  
"All the new students are from the Feudal Era," said Kagome.  
  
"I knew it," said Kagura joining the conversation.  
  
"Why are we here," asked Kanna unenthusiastically.  
  
"I don't know, the answer is on the tip of my tongue and it is driving me crazy," said Kagome. Kagome then felt being pulled towards someone.  
  
"You shouldn't stress yourself MY Kagome," said someone. Kagome opened her eyes to expect Kouga but instead she saw golden orbs.  
  
"Since when have you had claim to me," said Kagome.  
  
"Since the day I met you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"SHE IS MY WOMAN GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" yelled Kouga.  
  
"I don't see you holding her," said Inuyasha tightening his grip on Kagome possessively.  
  
"I already claimed her as mine," said Kouga.  
  
"I claimed her first," said Inuyasha.  
  
"When did you do that?" asked Kouga.  
  
"Don't you remember Kagome, at lunch?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
:: "What are you doing holding that look alike in your lap?" asked Kikyo. "She is my girlfriend," said Inuyasha.::  
  
"That was after I claimed her mine," said Kouga.  
  
"Well, yeah but I have known her way longer," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What is up with your sudden possessiveness?" asked Kagome.  
  
"What, oh come on I know you feel the same way," said Inuyasha rubbing Kagome's leg.  
  
Kagome blushed and stuttered "N-n-n o I-I-I d-d-d-don't."  
  
"Liar," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face and then his face began getting closer and closer, Kagome closed her eyes expectantly but heard "Class I'm back," said Mr. Yajimoshi. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha into her seat.  
  
"New students go back to your seat," said Mr. Yajimoshi. DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~In the Hall~  
  
"Oh my gosh Kagome he was going to kiss you," said Eri.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Kagome.  
  
"His face was closing in on yours," said Yuri.  
  
"He could have been going to wipe something off my face," said Kagome with a blush. Yuri and Eri walked into History and Kagome was about to follow when she was pulled away. Almost all the students were in class except Kagome and this stranger.  
  
"Want me to lick your face clean," said someone. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha looking down on her with a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"Um.... what did you drag me out here for, we are suppose to be in class," said Kagome.  
  
"You got a two minutes," said Miroku.  
  
"One minute now, you should be doing this at lunch," said Sango.  
  
"Fine," said Inuyasha. All of them then went to History.  
  
~In History~  
  
"The origin of the Shikon Jewel is unknown," said Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"Since when did we start talking about the Shikon Jewel," said Kagome to Miroku.  
  
"I dunno," said Miroku finding something else very interesting.  
  
Kagome looked to see where Miroku was looking and found herself looking straight at Sango's ass. 'Sango said she is interested in the Shikon Jewel so Miroku took advantage of her paying attention to look at her ass what a lech' thought Kagome. 'Wait if we are talking about the Shikon Jewel could that possibly mean it is back in my era now?' 'If everyone important came back from the Feudal Era what about all the dangerous demons?' 'If the Shikon Jewel is back in my era could it be inside my body?' Kagome looked down at herself. 'Kikyo is back so could it be within her?' 'The more I think about it the more questions come up.'  
  
*Has anyone thought of those questions? Yes I can cut it off during the History Course. Don't worry Rushyuo Kagome and Inuyasha will kiss soon enough. Did anyone notice that Yuri gave the same number to Miroku that she did Inuyasha? What was Inuyasha going to ask Kagome to do to speed up his memory? It might come up later.* 


	8. The jewel in my era?

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
Yes those teachers Mr. Sagara and Ms. Makimachi are from Kenshin so I don't own those either forgot to mention in the other chapters before so I will edit them.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
Gomen~Sorry  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers' silverspun, Fairyangel24, Rushyuo, Gopher2806, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Yokai Nightmare and love yaa. I got 11 reviews I am happy ^.^.  
  
Chapter 8: The jewel in my era?  
  
~In History Class~  
  
"I am sure you know the new students," said Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"Yes," said the class.  
  
"Good, now take your seats, boy, girl is how we sit in here," said Mr. Toutosai. All the new students took their seats. "The Shikon Jewel is said to give demons and humans incredible power," said Mr. Toutosai. "Does anyone know how the jewel got broken about 50 years ago?" asked Mr. Toutosai. Kagome raised her hand. "Yes Ms. Higurashi," said Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"A girl shot a crow with an arrow that had the jewel inside its body causing it to break," said Kagome.  
  
"That is absolutely correct," said Mr. Toutosai. "It could very well be in our era today," said Mr. Toutosai. "Does anyone else know anything about the jewel.  
  
"The jewel can turn a half demon into a human or complete demon," said Sango.  
  
"Very good," said Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"There is something that bothers me," whispered Shippo to Kagome.  
  
"What?" asked Kagome.  
  
"How come he can hear us with these normal voices but not Sango's Tantrum kind of voice," asked Shippo.  
  
"Good question, I dunno," said Kagome.  
  
"I WAS NOT THROWING A TANTRUM FOR THE LAST TIME SHIPPO!?!?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Sango.  
  
Shippo ducked behind Kagome and said "She is really scary when she is angry."  
  
"I wasn't scared who was scared," said Inuyasha hiding behind Kagome.  
  
"Damn, thanks a lot Shippo," said Miroku.  
  
"Welcome, besides it is not my fault that you were going to touch Sango's ass as I said what she then heard," said Shippo.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" yelled Sango as she slapped Miroku.  
  
"Thanks again, Shippo," said Miroku rubbing his red face.  
  
"Welcome," said Shippo. "See Mr. Toutosai didn't hear again," said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah well I can't really give you an explanation," said Kagome.  
  
"Is Mr. Toutosai from our era," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes actually he is, do you remember him," asked Kagome.  
  
"Do I remember him, of course I remember him, he made my damn sword heavy!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yeah I remember that, you couldn't even pick it up," said Shippo. BONK BONK BONK!!!! "Ow you said you wouldn't hurt me," whined Shippo.  
  
"When did I say that," said Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Inuyasha I will help you on one condition which is, you promise not to hit me anymore," said Shippo. "Okay I won't strike you," said Inuyasha.::  
  
"Shippo did you forget what I said," asked Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Okay I won't strike you," said Inuyasha::  
  
"Yeah you said you wouldn't strike me," said Shippo.  
  
"When did I say in that, that I would never strike you again," asked Inuyasha. Shippo fell out of his seat and onto the floor. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!  
  
"Do you think he is alright," asked Kagome.  
  
"He will get up eventually," said Inuyasha walking out of the classroom.  
  
~In the Hall~  
  
"Finally I have been waiting forever in that stupid History class," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh," said Kagome as she was pinned against the wall by Inuyasha.  
  
"D-D-Didn't you say we could do this at lunch," asked a stuttering Kagome.  
  
"Don't be stupid we can't do that kind of thing at lunch," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Wh-wh-what kind of thing," asked Kagome still stuttering.  
  
"This kind of thing," said Inuyasha closing in.  
  
"Inuya," was all Kagome was able to say before her mouth was covered with Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide opened. 'He is kissing me, I can't believe this, doesn't he like Kikyo.' While Kagome was pondering this she felt a tongue at her lip, Kagome opened her mouth to breathe in doing so she took a tongue with it. The tongue wondered all around the inside of her mouth. Kagome was about to react when....  
  
"Higurashi what are you doing kissing my man?" asked Kikyo.  
  
Inuyasha drew back, "She is jogging my memory very well, go away," said Inuyasha calmly. 'This is how I am jogging his memory?'  
  
"You do know you are wasting valuable lunch time by doing this?" asked Kikyo.  
  
"How much longer of lunch do we have?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"15 minutes," said Kikyo.  
  
"Long enough," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Long enough for what," said Kagome.  
  
"Long enough to keep doing what we were doing before being interrupted," said Inuyasha.  
  
"How about you go for the better woman," said Kikyo.  
  
"I already have the better woman in my arms," said Inuyasha.  
  
"See I was right Kikyo, he isn't interested," said Kagura.  
  
"You should listen to the creepy fan lady," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I have a name and it is wise to use it," said Kagura threateningly.  
  
"What was her name again?" whispered Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"Kagura," said Kagome.  
  
"Right, you should listen to Kagura," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Much better," said Kagura leaving them.  
  
"Inudarling when you told me to go away you didn't mean it," said Kikyo uncertainly.  
  
"TAKE A HINT AND GET LOST KIKYO!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"You were spying," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Come and show yourself Miroku and Sango," said Inuyasha.  
  
"So what if we were watching," said Miroku. "I was right Shippo he was kissing Kagome as a way to jog his memory," said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I suppose you are right for once," said Shippo.  
  
"What, I have been right more than once," said Miroku.  
  
"When," asked Shippo.  
  
"When I said Inuyasha likes Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"Something that is not on the same subject," said Shippo.  
  
"Umm.." said Miroku trailing off.  
  
"Exactly," said Shippo.  
  
"You got 5 minutes left by the way," said Sango noticing Kagome and Inuyasha had been watching the argument.  
  
"Well then let's hurry up and continue before something else happens," said Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY WOMAN!" yelled Kouga.  
  
'Now that I think about it there is always something interrupting us, so I bet the bell will be next,' thought Kagome.  
  
"She ain't your woman," said Inuyasha. "What the heck are you doing in the hall anyway," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I noticed my woman wasn't at lunch and went to look for her," said Kouga.  
  
"I am not your woman stop living in your fantasy world," said Kagome angrily. Kouga pushed Inuyasha out of the way and took Kagome's hand.  
  
"Don't worry I will save you from this dog turd," said Kouga. Kagome could tell things are just about to get out of hand. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!  
  
"Saved by the bell," said Kagome running.  
  
~P.E.~  
  
"You guessed it we are continuing our tennis games with the same rules," said Mr. Sagara. "Remember no guys with girls," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
"I don't get it, why can't we, it isn't like we are going to try anything," said Miroku.  
  
"You are the last person I want to hear that from Miroku, you have been trying to get into the girls locker room, everyone suit up," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
~Girls Locker Room~  
  
"How did it feel Kagome," asked Yuri.  
  
"It felt great," said Kagome.  
  
"Ha I knew you would admit it," said Yuri.  
  
"Well it is pretty much hopeless to go against you once you have your mind set on something," said Kagome.  
  
"The bathroom still doesn't stink yet," said Sango.  
  
"Don't ever kiss my man ever again Higurashi," said Kikyo.  
  
"I may be wrong but didn't he go onto her," said Kanna with her dead kind of voice.  
  
"You were watching," asked Kagome.  
  
"Mostly everyone from our era was watching but most of them from afar," said Kagura as if it was obvious.  
  
"Yeah you two must have been pretty absorbed, there was crashing sounds," said Eri.  
  
"There was, then how come Inuyasha didn't hear," asked Kagome.  
  
"He was that absorbed or he didn't care," said Sango.  
  
"He paid attention to me though," said Kikyo.  
  
"Who couldn't hear that horrible voice," said Sango. "He would do almost anything just to make it go away," said Sango.  
  
~Outside Girls Locker Room~  
  
"I have done it this time," said Miroku turning the handle. "What the, it's locked," said Miroku.  
  
"Well duh we can lock it from in here Miroku," said Sango.  
  
"No matter what I will find a way in there some day," said Miroku. "After all where there is a will there is a way," said Miroku.  
  
"Very inspiring Miroku, lets go to the court already," said Inuyasha dragging Miroku.  
  
~Guy's Side of Court~  
  
"Now I get why Mr. Sagara wasn't there he must have told them to lock it," said Miroku knowingly.  
  
"You are just figuring that out now Sherlock," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You have to put me down every time you fiend," said Miroku.  
  
"You know it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Where does Mr. Sagara go if he isn't watching us play?" asked Naraku from the bench.  
  
"I am glad you asked," said Miroku.  
  
"Here we go again," said Shippo.  
  
"You see Mr. Sagara goes to the girl's side of the tennis court to see them in their extremely short skirts, and maybe see the color of their panties," said Miroku. Everyone rolled their eyes at Miroku.  
  
"He is probably at a teacher lounge or something," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"That is way more logical," said Naraku.  
  
~Girl's Side~  
  
"Maybe Miroku has given up," said Sango hopefully.  
  
"Whatever possessed you to think that," said Kagome. "You know very well that the lech will never give up," said Kagome.  
  
"Your right but he isn't concealing himself in the bushes, so maybe this time he must have a new tactic," said Sango.  
  
"Well my Inudarling will hopefully be here soon," said Kikyo.  
  
"Why can't you get it through your head he isn't interested," said Kagura.  
  
"Does anyone else come over," asked Rin.  
  
"Not that we have seen yet," said Kagome.  
  
"Who are you hoping for," asked Sango.  
  
"Sesshomaru," said Rin.  
  
"Sesshomaru is incredibly strong, maybe he can defeat Naraku," said Kagura.  
  
"You remember something," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes," said Kagura.  
  
:: "Right in my hand I hold your heart Kagura, don't forget you are a part of me," said Naraku. "Damn you Naraku," said Kagura. 'I don't intend on staying his servant forever I am the wind one day I will be free.' "The sword is closer than you might think, Sesshomaru the sword is rightfully yours," said Kagura. "I am impressed you catch on faster than Inuyasha," said Kagura. 'This guy may be strong enough to take out Naraku.'::  
  
"Are you saying the Shikon Jewel is in this time now," asked Kagome.  
  
"Can't you feel it," asked Kikyo.  
  
"What are you saying," asked Kagome.  
  
"The jewel is inside your body," said Kikyo.  
  
'Why can't I see it then.' DING DONG DING DONG DING!!!!!  
  
~In Chemistry~  
  
"Inudarling why didn't you come to see me," asked Kikyo from a table.  
  
"Miroku wanted to think of another tactic," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I knew it," said Sango.  
  
"He has yet to think of one so don't worry," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That's good to hear," said Sango.  
  
"Only a minor set back Sango love," said Miroku.  
  
"Some how this does not surprise me," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you forgetting I am not Mr. Toutosai, so I can hear you," said Ms. Makimachi.  
  
"Gomen, Ms. Makimachi please continue," said Miroku with fake sincerity. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!! Ms. Makimachi opened the door and talked with the messenger.  
  
"Class I have to go to the office for a couple of minutes I will be back soon," said Ms. Makimachi.  
  
"I don't see how teachers can fall for that every time," whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Well most teachers are stupid," whispered Shippo.(Can't we all agree to that)  
  
"I just got great charm," whispered Miroku cockily.  
  
"Your cockiness is beginning to remind me of someone, want to guess who," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Could it be the great Inuyasha," whispered Inuyasha cockily while holding Kagome's hand.  
  
"It sure is, but I prefer to call him Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
"Who got shot down," said Miroku laughing quietly. BONK!!!!!!!  
  
"You did," said Inuyasha looking down at Miroku who is rubbing his head on the floor.  
  
"That really hurt," said Miroku.  
  
"I think that time he was sincere," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey, I am sincere most of the time just not with teachers and some ugly chicks," said Miroku.  
  
"Do you remember that one time, he had girl problems," said Shippo.  
  
"What one time," asked Sango interested.  
  
"That's right you weren't with us at the time, but this is shortly before we met you Sango," said Shippo.  
  
:: "I must check on the other sister, she must be a beauty beyond compare," said Miroku. "Miroku, what would we do to calm her fears," asked Shippo. "I want a bunny, I have always wanted to see one up close, you see," said Miroku in a girly voice. "I don't get it," said Shippo. "I will explain it to you one day when you are a man," said Miroku. Miroku and Shippo then walked into the room with the other sister in it. "I must see your other sister," said Miroku. "I am so scared," said the ugly sister jumping on Miroku. "I am sure no harm will come to you I guarantee it," said Miroku. "How can you be so cruel to me," said the ugly sister.::  
  
"That is freaking hilarious," said Sango.  
  
"Yep, there is more, this is where my part of the story comes in," said Inuyasha.  
  
:: "If Miroku didn't have everyone convinced that he is a damn saint I would give him a good stomping," said Inuyasha angrily. Kagome leaned on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Isn't this a little close Kagome," asked Inuyasha. "Deal with it that lady can spring back to life any moment now," said Kagome. "That was your motivation," said Inuyasha looking at Kagome. "Yeah why else would it be, hey, get your mind out of the gutter and focus on what we came here to do," said Kagome. "Me in the gutter, you are the one who is pressing flesh," said Inuyasha. "You were hitting on me," said Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha then didn't look at each other and sat away from each other. The lady then sprung back and her soul left her very being, this scared Kagome and Kagome jumped towards Inuyasha with her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist.::  
  
"Yeah she couldn't keep her hands off me," said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"Hardly you were the one who went onto me," said Kagome. "Did not" "Did too" Did not" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too"  
  
"Keep going with your side of the story Shippo," said Sango interrupting Inuyasha and Kagome's argument.  
  
"Right," said Shippo.  
  
::I saw Inuyasha and Kagome walk out of the room, then Miroku was running. "The spirits, follow after them quickly," said Miroku jumping off the stairs running. "Miroku having girl problems again," asked Inuyasha. "A girl I dunno but I think she may be a demon," said Shippo. "How can you be so cruel to me little fox," said the ugly lady rubbing Shippo's face with her own.::  
  
"That was great!" exclaimed Sango laughing.  
  
"Such horrible memories in fact help me erase them Sango," said Miroku while rubbing Sango's ass. 'I will never forget how this feels such a wonderful feeling' thought Miroku.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!" said Sango slapping Miroku across the face the second time today.  
  
"I am back, now lets get back to covalent bonding," said Ms. Makimachi. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!! "See you on Wednesday class, remember pg. 73 building skills 5. The class groaned but nodded their heads anyway.  
  
"Well there goes another boring day of school," said Shippo walking down the steps of No Tama High.  
  
"It wasn't boring today was it Kagome," said Inuyasha poking Kagome in the ribs. Kagome blushed as she remembered her kiss.  
  
"No not boring at all," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah and for once Miroku didn't come to the girl's side," said Sango happily.  
  
"I don't want to do Chemistry homework it has math," complained Kagome.  
  
"Math is easy, I could help you with it," offered Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah you would be also helping yourself to her too," said Miroku with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"Nothing ever sticks in that head of yours does it Miroku," said Shippo.  
  
"What ever do you mean," said Miroku innocently. Everyone sighed and kept walking.  
  
"Do you think the Shikon jewel is in our time," asked Kagome.  
  
"Oh do you mean what Kikyo and Kagura were talking about today," said Sango.  
  
:: "Can you feel it," asked Kikyo. "Sesshomaru could be strong enough to take out Naraku," said Kagura. "The jewel is inside your body," said Kikyo.::  
  
"Yeah, well I don't it is much to worry about besides another day of school awaits don't need to add stress," said Sango looking at Miroku.  
  
"Hey, what is that suppose to mean," said Miroku.  
  
"Nothing," said Sango innocently.  
  
* There was a little bit of fluff for you. Yes there will be more fluff on the way. Thanks for the idea silverspun, the bell saved them again. Thanks for the other idea Rushyuo Inuyasha shutted her up ^.~. I didn't cut it off during school this time. Why can't Kagome see the Shikon Jewel inside her body or is Kikyo lying? If not then is Naraku still after the Shikon Jewel? What about Kanna's heart will she stay with Naraku or Kagura? Will they ever find out why they are in Kagome's Era? Find out in the next chapters of No Tama High see ya soon* 


	9. Math Tutoring

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
I do not own Mr. Sagara or Ms. Makimachi because they are from Kenshin.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Thanks for all of my 14 reviews, I really appreciate it ^.^. I am glad everyone likes the story so far, so I will continue this story for awhile.  
  
Chapter 9: Math Tutoring  
  
~Kagome's House~  
  
'Is Kikyo lying to me? Why would she though? If she isn't lying why can't I see the jewel?' thought Kagome lying on her bed. "I think I will do my homework tomorrow morning or something," said Kagome tired. 'Maybe if I sleep on it the answers can come to my head.' Kagome then popped in an Evangelion dvd and watched the first 4 episodes and fell asleep.  
  
Kagome felt being shaken and looked around apparently she was in her room and she could see Inuyasha above her. "I must be dreaming, strange dream," said Kagome.  
  
"Want me to prove it is not a dream," said Inuyasha.  
  
"By all means prove it," said Kagome.  
  
"I like those terms so I will prove it by all means," said Inuyasha putting quotation marks around prove it by all means. "By all means method number one will be to kiss you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok go for it," said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and sat on the bed then crawled over her. Inuyasha's head came closer and closer until their lips met.  
  
It was a tender loving kiss. Kagome figured hey why not and react after all I am having a great dream. So Kagome let her tongue slide to Inuyasha's lip and Inuyasha eagerly opened his mouth to meet Kagome. Their tongues went to a battle for domination. While the tongues were fighting Inuyasha decided to move his hands onto Kagome's body. His hands went up and down her sides, which succeeded in Kagome shivering. Inuyasha finally won in Kagome's mouth and drew back. "How was that suppose to prove if that was a dream or not," asked Kagome.  
  
"So you felt it then," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome as if it was obvious.  
  
"Well in dreams you don't feel anything," said Inuyasha.  
  
'Crap he is right, and I did all that' thought Kagome as her face went red.  
  
"Awww don't be so shy we are together now," said Inuyasha putting his hands back on Kagome's body.  
  
Kagome then looked at her clock. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE AT 5 IN THE MORNING, WE DON'T HAVE TO GET UP UNTIL 7:30," yelled Kagome. Surprisingly no one woke up.  
  
"Well I am going to go do stuff with Miroku tonight so I figured I would help myself to you in the morning, I mean help you in math and chemistry in the morning," said Inuyasha.  
  
"How the heck did you get in my room anyway," asked a calmer Kagome.  
  
"You leave your window open every night you shouldn't do that you know," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You know what I just remembered something," said Kagome.  
  
"What," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"When I had the sacred jewel in my body before I met you I couldn't see it then," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, what has that got to do with anything," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, if the Shikon Jewel is inside my body now then I wouldn't be able to see it," said Kagome. "At least now I got one answer to my so many questions," said Kagome.  
  
"How about we answer some of those chemistry questions too," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok," said Kagome.  
  
"Ok so what do you do here," asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the problem and then the pencil in Kagome's hand. Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's and said, "To balance a chemistry equation you first write down the elements," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Ok," said Kagome moving her hand which still hand Inuyasha's on it.  
  
"Then you put the number that it has said of each element on each side of the equation," said Inuyasha moving his hand, which moved Kagome's to show her what he meant.  
  
"Then do you just multiply it out to balance it," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha taking his hand off Kagome's. "Any other questions," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome.  
  
"What," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Math," said Kagome throwing the book onto her desk.  
  
"Ok what are we doing again," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We are in the same class and you don't remember," said Kagome.  
  
"Well I did the homework last night that way I won't have to do it tonight when me and Miroku have some fun," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well we are doing trinomials," said Kagome.  
  
"Oh ok we are doing the tic tac toe method," said Inuyasha.  
  
"We are playing tic tac toe in math," said Kagome questioningly.  
  
"Not exactly," said Inuyasha. "Here let me help," said Inuyasha as his hand once again went onto Kagome's. "Okay now that our tic tac toe board is drawn the top left is used for A and the next is C and then the next is AC," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What the heck is A and C," asked Kagome.  
  
"A is 4x squared and C is 8," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Okay," said Kagome.  
  
"Then you draw a long rectangle going down with four spaces," said Inuyasha as he drew it.  
  
"What do you put in the spaces," asked Kagome.  
  
"The top one is B and the bottom one is AC, said Inuyasha.  
  
"What is B," asked Kagome.  
  
"6x," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Um... Then what are the other two," asked Kagome.  
  
"Going up you add the two to get 6 and going down the two you multiply to get 8," said Inuyasha.  
  
"So the answers in there would be 2 and 4 right," asked Kagome.  
  
"Right," said Inuyasha. "You put those answers under AC," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What about the other boxes," asked Kagome.  
  
"You have to multiply the. blah blah blah," was all Kagome heard before she fell asleep.  
  
"Get up," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What time is it," asked Kagome.  
  
"7:25," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome dashed out of bed got her school uniform and went into the shower. Inuyasha decided he would help himself to the kitchen.  
  
When Inuyasha walked into the kitchen he heard Mrs. Higurashi say "welcome back." "Inuyasha dear I want 5 grandchildren so you and Kagome can get a start on that in about 3 years or so," said Mrs. Higurashi. It was then Kagome came in to hear what her mother said and got her poptarts and pushed Inuyasha out of the house.  
  
"Sorry about that mom is a little strange about having grandchildren," said Kagome.  
  
"Since you pushed me out of the house before I got to eat I think I should get one of those," said Inuyasha pointing at the poptarts.  
  
"Aren't you at all disturbed about what my mom said and not your stomach," said Kagome.  
  
"Not really, I don't mind," said Inuyasha popping a poptart into his mouth.  
  
"Inuyasha," yelled someone. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Miroku puffing and wheezing. "So we are still on for the fun tonight, right," said Miroku.  
  
"Right," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What the heck are you people going to do," asked Kagome.  
  
"Top secret," said Inuyasha winking.  
  
"Your no fun," said Kagome as she ran to Sango.  
  
"Sango, Sango," said Kagome.  
  
Sango turned around with a smile "Kagome," said Sango taking Kagome's arm and running forward until she was sure they were out of ear shot from anyone.  
  
"What," asked Kagome.  
  
"Want to have some fun at my place tonight," asked Sango.  
  
"Sure," said Kagome.  
  
"That's great I was afraid that you were going to be doing homework," said Sango.  
  
"Nope did it this morning," said Kagome.  
  
"Come over to my place say around 7 p.m.," said Sango.  
  
"Right," said Kagome.  
  
"STUDENTS GET TO CLASS YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES," yelled the principal over the intercom.  
  
~In the hall~  
  
"Are you inviting anyone else," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking about Yuri, Eri, Rin, maybe Kagura and Kanna," said Sango.  
  
"What about Kikyo," asked Kagome dreadfully.  
  
"HELL NO," yelled Sango.  
  
"Sounds like fun to me," said Kagome happily.  
  
~P.E.~  
  
"Can anyone guess what we are doing today," asked Mr. Sagara.  
  
"Tennis," said Rin enthusiastically.  
  
"Correct, everyone suit up," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
~Girl's Locker Room~  
  
"Do you think Miroku has got a plan to get to our side," asked Sango.  
  
"Maybe," said Kagome.  
  
"Well hopefully so, that way Inuyasha and Miroku will come," said Yuri happily.  
  
"Yes, Inudarling will come just for me," said Kikyo.  
  
"Do you ever listen to anyone," asked Kagura.  
  
"You haven't said anything," said Kikyo. Everyone in the locker room fell down and made a huge thud.  
  
~Outside Girl's Locker Room~  
  
"Are you okay in there," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you doing, trying to get into the girl's locker room," asked Kagome.  
  
"I am trying to drag Miroku away, he is refusing to let go of the handle," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome then thought of something. Kagome went to the door and pushed it open with a satisfied crush against the wall she walked out of the girl's locker room to hear the girls laughing. When Kagome walked out however a guy's hand shot out and grabbed her arm. Kagome pulled the arm out of behind the door to see she was connected to Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want," asked Kagome.  
  
"You pushed the door onto us," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Your point," said Kagome.  
  
"Well I think in return of hurting us you should do something for us," said Inuyasha as his other hand was getting closer to Kagome's skirt.  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the floor and Kagome walked over him "Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
~Girl's Side of the Court~  
  
"I can't believe you did that Kagome, it was so funny," said Sango.  
  
"You hurt my poor Inuyashie Washie," said Kikyo.  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
~Guy's Side of the Court~  
  
You could hear girls laughing even from the guy's side of the court.  
  
"What the heck are they laughing about," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I am not sure," said Shippo.  
  
"I got it," said Miroku.  
  
"What," asked Shippo.  
  
"I was right when I said if the other girl ever found out there would  
be trouble," said Miroku.  
  
"What the heck are you babbling on about," said Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Can't I just have both of them," said Inuyasha. "Ah yes a common  
problem that we men share however if the other woman ever found out.."  
Said Miroku trailing off. "SIT!" said Kagome. "Yes, big sit," said  
Miroku.::  
  
"Is there a point to this," asked Naraku.  
  
"Yes, that I have been right more than once," said Miroku. Everyone  
sweatdropped.  
  
"In the mean time let's go see what the girls are laughing about,"  
said Inuyasha.  
  
~Girl's Side of the Court~  
  
"What is so funny," said Kikyo angrily.  
  
"Good question," said Kouga from the bushes.  
  
"I love your colorful nicknames," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you and Rin came make up names for everyone," said Sango.  
  
"Hey," said Rin pouting.  
  
"Your right that would be putting you down," said Kagura.  
  
"Yeah at least your nicknames aren't babyish," said Eri.  
  
"My nicknames are not babyish," said Kikyo.  
  
"Oh Inuyashie Washie," said Kagome walking around while pulling up her skirt to make it shorter. Sesshomaru chose then to walk in.  
  
"Is that why you were laughing," asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Sesshy," said Rin jumping up and down.  
  
"Yeah," said Sango still laughing.  
  
Miroku took out his binoculars at this and zoomed in. Inuyasha and Kouga then hit Miroku over the head.  
  
"What the heck is Sesshomaru doing," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That Kikyo girl is hot," said Naraku.  
  
"People have all kinds of taste I guess," said Miroku rubbing his head.  
  
"What are you implying monk," said Naraku.  
  
:: "Do not take me lightly monk," said Naraku.::  
  
"I remember now I was a monk in our era," said Miroku.  
  
"Not a very good one," said Kouga.  
  
"What does that mean," said Miroku.  
  
"You are a lech," said Inuyasha agreeing with Kouga for once.  
  
"Why don't you stop hiding in the bushes and come out," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"What did you ruin our cover for Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Direct approach is much easier you get a direct answer," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I guess I was giving them to much credit, they never came up with a new tactic," said Sango. Kagome just sat there and nodded her head. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!  
  
~In art class~  
  
"Class today we are drawing portraits of other people today," said Ms. Takaji.  
  
"Fine by me," said Miroku looking at Sango.  
  
"Um.. why can't it be free draw again," complained Sango.  
  
"Stop complaining Sango," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Now go and choose who you are going to draw," said Ms. Takaji.  
  
"Shippo," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," said Shippo.  
  
"You are my person I am drawing," said Kagome.  
  
"What, then who am I drawing," asked Inuyasha. Kagome pointed to someone, Inuyasha followed her finger to see Kouga. "Fine," said Inuyasha walking over to Kouga.  
  
"He took that well," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha then came back to Kagome and showed her his drawing. "I should have known you would make him look crapier than he already is," said Kagome.  
  
"You know it, your really good at drawing Shippo," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, if it was free draw I would draw candy," said Shippo with stars in his eyes *.*.  
  
"I am going to see Miroku and Sango, " said Inuyasha.  
  
Sango noticed that Miroku was taking his sweet time drawing her chest area. "HENTAI!!!!!!!" yelled Sango as she smacked Miroku a hard one.  
  
"Figures Miroku would do something like that," said Inuyasha. "How did your drawing come along," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine enough," said Sango handing her drawing over to Inuyasha.  
  
"Looks good to me," said Inuyasha. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"I am going to starve if you keep eating my food," said Kagome.  
  
"You should bring extra," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine looks like I will bring Ramen," said Kagome.  
  
"Ramen," said Inuyasha happily. Inuyasha then hugged Kagome.  
  
"Ramen isn't that great of a thing you know," said Kagome.  
  
"I know I am just using that as an excuse to do this," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That was lame," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha.  
  
"GET OFF MY WOMAN!" yelled Kouga. Kagome pried Inuyasha off herself and slapped Kouga.  
  
"I am not your property, you can't just place a bid on me and claim me as yours," said Kagome angrily as she went back to her table.  
  
"Go Kagome," said Sango.  
  
"About time I have been wanting to see that for awhile," said Shippo.  
  
"Good blow to the ego," said Miroku.  
  
"Nothing will effect your ego," said Sango.  
  
"That hurt me deeply Sango," said Miroku. "I have no idea what ego you're talking about," said Miroku.  
  
"Yep I don't got an ego you can hurt me with," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean no ego, you have got the biggest one I know," said Kagome. "Do not" "Do too" "Do not" "Do too"  
  
"Must you always argue," said Shippo.  
  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS," exclaimed Kagome and Inuyasha. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!! "If it isn't someone interrupting it is the bell," said Inuyasha.  
  
~In computer class~  
  
"We are using photoshop today class," said Mr. Black.  
  
"Why must we do all these exercises," complained Kagome.  
  
"It isn't hard," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I know I get this one," said Kagome.  
  
"You couldn't get Powerpoint but you get Photoshop, now I have seen everything," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Powerpoint is harder," said Kagome. "Is not" "Is too" "Is not" "Is too"  
  
"Would you shut up already, would it kill you one day without arguing with Kagome, Inuyasha," asked Sango.  
  
"She started it," said Inuyasha. "Did not" "Did too" "Did not" "Did too"  
  
"Like I said before make your love declarations somewhere else," said Miroku.  
  
"What if I want to make it here," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well I think it would be better outside computer class," said Kagome.  
  
"So you want to make them too," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe," said Kagome. Inuyasha just gave her a big grin. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!  
  
~English Class~  
  
"Class we are reading Julius Caesar," said Ms. Makimate.  
  
"This story is so boring," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, we need a romance story," said Kagome.  
  
"How about our romance story," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of Romeo and Juliet," said Sango.  
  
"Not romance," said Shippo.  
  
"Naughty stories," said Miroku.  
  
"No, action," said Shippo.  
  
"I am with Shippo," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Tragic," said Kanna.  
  
"Woah you said something," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I can talk I just choose not to," said Kanna. "Why," asked Miroku. "I don't get in trouble that way," said Kanna.  
  
"You are not meaning school wise are you Kanna," asked Kagura. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!  
  
"Finally out of school at last," said Shippo.  
  
"What are you so excited for," asked Kagome.  
  
"Candy!" exclaimed Shippo.  
  
"Now me and Miroku can have some fun tonight," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care anymore," said Kagome  
  
"Why is that," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango and I are going to have some fun," said Kagome.  
  
"Who's all coming Sango," asked Kagome.  
  
"You'll see when you get there and you will be staying for awhile if not staying the night," said Sango.  
  
"Staying the night on a school day," said Kagome.  
  
"Why not," asked Sango.  
  
"I just have never done that before, well see you there Sango," said Kagome.  
  
'See you there Kagome.'  
  
*What are Inuyasha and Miroku planning to do? What are Kagome and Sango going to do? What was Kanna talking about? Is the Shikon Jewel in Kagome's body? Dangerous creatures? Why are they in Kagome's Era?* 


	10. Partying at Sango's

I do not own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
I do not own Mr. Sagara or Ms. Makimachi because they are from Kenshin  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, The Yokai Nightmare, Fairyangel24, Gopher2806, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, silverspun, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, and bloodthirsty. It is going on 18 reviews, maybe I will get past 20 ^.^. I really am grateful for all of my reviews, it has been a big help. Since I am grateful I will make this chapter longer than the last chapter(s). Enjoy, onto the story.  
  
Chapter 10: Partying at Sango's  
  
~Monday~  
  
"You doing anything this week," asked Miroku.  
  
"I am planning on having a party tomorrow at 7 p.m.," said Sango.  
  
"Is it at your house," asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah," said Sango.  
  
"Who you inviting," asked Miroku.  
  
"I am inviting Kagome, Rin, considering Kagura and Kanna, and no way is there going to be Kikyo there," said Sango.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting some people," said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I almost forgot Eri and Yuri," said Sango.  
  
"Other people," said Miroku trying to hint something.  
  
"No guys are invited it's girls night out," said Sango winking.  
  
~Tuesday at Kagome's House~  
  
"Mom can I go to Sango's party," asked Kagome. "  
  
"Sure dear," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Is Kohaku having a party too," asked Souta.  
  
"No, girls night out," said Kagome.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Souta.  
  
"I might be spending the night too mom," said Kagome.  
  
"Did you do your homework," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Yes," said Kagome.  
  
"Then you can go then," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
Kagome dashed around the house to find a phone and phone book. "Sango, Sango where is your number," asked Kagome. "Aha got ya," said Kagome. Kagome dialed Sango's number and heard ringing.  
  
~Sango's House~  
  
"Moshi Moshi," said someone.  
  
"Sango," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you able to come," asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah I am sure am," said Kagome happily.  
  
"Are Kagura and Kanna coming," asked Kagome.  
  
"They said that you would know if they come by waiting to see if the come," said Sango.  
  
"It still bothers me a little though," said Kagome.  
  
"What bothers you," asked Sango.  
  
"The guys they said they are having fun tonight too, I wonder what it could be," said Kagome.  
  
"I haven't the slightest clue," said Sango. "You are going to stay the night though," said Sango.  
  
"Is this just a party to have fun or does it have any meaning," asked Kagome.  
  
"Just to have fun," said Sango.  
  
"Great, I will see you in about 2 hours then," said Kagome.  
  
"Ok see you then," said Sango. Click Click.  
  
~Kagome's House~  
  
"What should I wear," asked Kagome to herself. 'I also got to pack and take a shower.' Kagome ran to the shower "I think I will take about 30 minutes in here." Kagome let all the warm water droplets run down her body and after 5 minutes of that she reached for her shampoo. Kagome then let the warm water wash away the shampoo running her fingers through her silky hair. Kagome then got out of the shower 10 minutes later.  
  
"Now what to wear," said Kagome. "Well I got my pajamas said Kagome as she picked up a Trigun T-shirt (Love that anime ^.^) "For my wearing to her party I think I will wear this," said Kagome picking up the clothing she bought from the mall. 'That was funny seeing Miroku and Inuyasha struggling to hold our bags.' 'I need some socks, a panty, this bra, toothpaste, toothbrush, this comb, some floss and that should be about it.'  
  
"Kagome are you going to eat before you go," yelled Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Yeah," came a yelled reply after rushing of footsteps. In came Kagome into the kitchen with her bag. "What is for dinner," asked Kagome.  
  
"Well I made some oden," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Food, food," said Kagome looking at the oden. "What time is it by the way," asked Kagome.  
  
"6:30," said Mrs. Higurashi looking at the clock.  
  
"Got to hurry," said Kagome. Kagome ate her oden in 20 minutes and then checked her stuff to see if everything was in her bag that she needed. "Bye mom," yelled Kagome as she left her house. Kagome walked the sidewalk leading to Sango's door and rang the doorbell. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Sango's House~  
  
Sango opened the door and said "Kagome you are 5 minutes late."  
  
"Sorry," said Kagome.  
  
"I was just playing Kagome come in," said Sango opening the door more for her to come in.  
  
"Is anyone else here," asked Kagome.  
  
"No not yet," said Sango.  
  
"Did you eat dinner," asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome.  
  
"Do you have room for popcorn," asked Sango.  
  
"Yeah," said Kagome.  
  
"I hope you have extra butter on it," said Kagome.  
  
"Of course!" exclaimed Sango. Then they heard DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!  
  
Sango answered the door "Hello trick or treaters can I help you." They pushed the door open.  
  
"Hey Rin, Kagura and Kanna," said Kagome.  
  
"We live close together to spare you of asking why we came together," said Kagura.  
  
"Now that only leaves...," said Kagome trailing off. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!! "Hey Yuri, Eri," said Kagome as she saw them come into the house. "How many bags of popcorn did you make," asked Kagome.  
  
"8," said Sango.  
  
"Isn't there 7 people here," asked Kanna.  
  
"2 for me and 1 for the rest of you," said Sango.  
  
"Everyone follow me," said Sango.  
  
"This is your room huh," said Yuri.  
  
"Nice I have always wanted to sleep on a water bed," said Eri plopping on Sango's waterbed.  
  
"Well keep dreaming you all sleep on the floor with sleeping bags," said Sango.  
  
"How can you be so cruel," said Rin pretending to cry.  
  
"Your pretending to cry reminds me of Miroku," said Sango. "Let's get dressed into our pajamas tonight will be a long night," said Sango. Everyone waited in line to go into the bathroom to get changed into their pajamas.  
  
~In a tree outside Sango's Room~  
  
"Finally I never thought they would get here," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't have very good patience," said Miroku. "That reminds me why did you agree to come along with me anyway," asked Miroku.  
  
"Well once you mentioned Kagome, I couldn't refuse," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why is that," asked Miroku.  
  
"You know she wears a short T-shirt as pajamas but you better not be looking at her or you get punched threw that window," said Inuyasha threateningly.  
  
"Most of them wear a T-shirt for pajamas," said Miroku looking at the girls. "Did you help yourself to her this morning," asked Miroku looking back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah I sure did, but different than the way I thought it would be," said Inuyasha smiling.  
  
"How," asked Miroku.  
  
"Well....," said Inuyasha trailing off to remember.  
  
:: "I must be dreaming, strange dream," said Kagome. "Want me to prove it is not a dream," said Inuyasha. "By all means prove it," said Kagome. "I like those terms so I will prove it by all means," said Inuyasha putting quotation marks around prove it by all means. "By all means method number one will be to kiss you," said Inuyasha. "Ok go for it," said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled and sat on the bed then crawled over her. Inuyasha's head came closer and closer until their lips met.::  
  
"Ahh nice memories," said Miroku.  
  
~Sango's Room~  
  
"What we going to watch," asked Eri.  
  
"Name an anime you all like and you can't tell me you don't like anime," said Sango. Everyone looked at each other and said "Cowboy Bebop."  
  
"Spike is soooo hot," said Yuri.  
  
"You think a lot of guys are hot," said Eri.  
  
"Well he is," said Yuri defensively.  
  
"I can agree to you on that one," said Eri.  
  
~In a tree outside Sango's Room~  
  
"This better not be a chick flick anime," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No way Cowboy Bebop is not a chick flick," said Miroku.  
  
"Then what is it," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"It is a big action/ adventure anime," said Miroku.  
  
"Good, it is not naughty," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I watch other stuff besides naughty stuff too," said Miroku.  
  
"Care to enlighten me what this anime is about," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Cowboy Bebop is about Spike, Jet, Faye, Ed, and Ein," said Miroku.  
  
"Go on," said Inuyasha.  
  
"They go and collect bounties on criminal heads and Spike is shake off his past and love life while Faye is trying to remember her past," said Miroku.  
  
"Is Ed a girl or boy," asked Inuyasha interrupting Miroku.  
  
"Ed is a girl, Cowboy Bebop has gun fighting and martial arts kind of thing," said Miroku.  
  
"Sounds interesting," said Inuyasha.  
  
"It is coming on," said Miroku.  
  
~Sango's Room~  
  
"I want to watch more," said Kagome.  
  
"We watched half of the series, you can wait," said Sango.  
  
"All my popcorn is gone," complained Rin.  
  
"Another reason I brought you people here, is to find out about people's past," said Sango.  
  
"What time is it," asked Yuri.  
  
"10," said Sango.  
  
"We got to go our mom's won't let us sleep over," said Eri.  
  
"Bye then," said Rin.  
  
"Kanna the other day you said that you would get in trouble if you talk," said Kagura.  
  
"Yes," said Kanna. "Naraku he said if I disobeyed him in any way he would use my heart," said Kanna.  
  
"Yes he used that against me too," said Kagura.  
  
"Do you intend on serving him forever," asked Kagome.  
  
"No I will follow my sister," said Kanna.  
  
"So Naraku is after the Shikon Jewel in this time too," asked Kagome.  
  
"Correct," said Kagura.  
  
"He still has weaknesses," said Kanna.  
  
"Like what," asked Sango.  
  
"He still has Onigumo's heart," said Kagura.  
  
"What are you implying," asked Rin.  
  
"Onigumo longed for Kikyo's touch," said Kanna.  
  
"So as long as Onigumo's heart is in Naraku he won't kill her," said Kagome.  
  
"Wait, does that mean Kikyo is on Naraku's side," asked Sango.  
  
"We don't know," said Kanna.  
  
"We just can't trust her," said Kagura.  
  
"Speaking of Kikyo, do you know why she gave Naraku the jewel shards," asked Kagome. "I know she wants Inuyasha to be dragged into hell with her," said Kagome.  
  
~In a tree outside Sango's Room~  
  
"Do you remember that Inuyasha," asked Miroku.  
  
"Let me think," said Inuyasha.  
  
:: "I don't stop thinking about you not even for a second," said Inuyasha. "Would you hate me even if I took the souls of other people," asked Kikyo. "I could never hate you," said Inuyasha. "Really you wouldn't," said Kikyo. "I don't care as long as I can be with you," said Inuyasha. "Would you agree to it that I stop time," asked Kikyo. "Yes," said Inuyasha. "Come with me Inuyasha, come with me to the depths of hell," said Kikyo. "INUYASHA," yelled Kagome. 'Can he not hear me.' "Hands off Inuyasha," said Kagome. "I am telling you hands off," said Kagome. Souls came out of Kikyo, 'I must drag him with me before these souls run out.' "Inuyasha come with me," said Kikyo. "INUYASHA, INUYASHA," said Kagome. 'Kagome, is she here.' Inuyasha looked around and found Kagome tied to a tree. Inuyasha jumped out of Kikyo's grasp and cut the soul stealers. "Inuyasha does that girl mean more to you than I do," asked Kikyo::  
  
"I remember, Kagome's right, I loved Kikyo back in that time, then why don't I in this time," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you really," asked Miroku.  
  
"I think so," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Were you listening to your heart or your mind," asked Miroku.  
  
"I wish...."  
  
"Who said that," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Who said what," asked Miroku.  
  
"Didn't you hear the voice," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Miroku.  
  
'Only I could hear the voice I am not going paranoid right?' 'No I heard that voice and that voice it is so familiar.' "Nothing must have been one of the girls," said Inuyasha as an excuse.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Miroku.  
  
~Sango's Room~  
  
"Kikyo's motive is not clear in that except Naraku believes Kikyo wants Inuyasha dead," said Kagura.  
  
"Even though she knows that Inuyasha didn't betray her," said Kagome.  
  
"Yes that is why her motive is not clear," said Kanna.  
  
"Let's get onto happier moods," said a cheery Rin.  
  
"Like if Sango likes Miroku," said Kagome jabbing Sango in the ribs.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," said Sango blushing.  
  
"Has anyone told you you're a bad liar," said Kanna.  
  
"Who could like that woman chasing, lunatic, that can't keep his hands off your ass," said Sango.  
  
"You," said everyone.  
  
"Come on Sango, I bet he can be charming when he wants to be," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, then he ruins it by grabbing my ass," said Sango.  
  
"Aha, you do like him," said Rin.  
  
'Crap I told them' thought Sango.  
  
"What about you and Inuyasha," said Sango pointing at Kagome.  
  
"What about Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
  
"You like him don't you," asked Sango.  
  
"Like I said before don't ask questions you know the answer to," said Kagome.  
  
"At least Kagome doesn't deny it," said Kagura.  
  
"You and everyone else know that, I never did come out and say it but I gave hints," said Kagome.  
  
"Like what," asked Sango curious.  
  
"You weren't there it was just me and Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
:: "I tried to forget you Inuyasha but I can't," said Kagome. "Kagome," said Inuyasha. "I want to be with you Inuyasha, Kikyo and me are connected in this desire to be with you," said Kagome. "Funny, this connection somehow made it easier to come and see you," said Kagome. "Just one simple question Inuyasha, will you let me be with you," said Kagome. "So you'll stay with me then," asked Inuyasha. "Yes," said Kagome smiling. "Kagome.." said Inuyasha trailing off. "Let's go then," said Kagome grabbing Inuyasha's hand. While Inuyasha and Kagome were walking Inuyasha closed his hand around Kagome's. 'I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh a lot, Inuyasha you must know deep down I want you to live.' Inuyasha and Kagome stared into each other's eyes. 'I don't know what I can do for you but I will always be by your side.' (Cute episode it was the one called Back to where we first met)::  
  
"That is so sweet," said Rin blowing her nose. Everyone looked at Rin and sweatdropped.  
  
~In the tree outside Sango's Room~  
  
"I knew she liked me," said Miroku happily.  
  
"That was pretty tense situation between you and Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
'Whose voice was that.'  
  
"Inuyasha," said Miroku while shaking Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you want," said Inuyasha irritated.  
  
~Sango's Room~  
  
"What do you want," the girls heard.  
  
"Who was that," asked Kagome.  
  
'Shit' thought Miroku.  
  
The girls opened Sango's window to see two figures in a tree. "I am calling the police," said Sango.  
  
"Wait don't do that," said Miroku jumping out of the tree and into Sango's bedroom.  
  
Kagome jumped into Sango's tree, "Tell me is this what you and Miroku's fun is."  
  
"It's not what you think," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Then tell me what is it," said Kagome.  
  
"Miroku dragged me out here," said Inuyasha pointing at Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha where is your loyalty," said Miroku.  
  
"You got to be kidding me if you think I would submit to a human," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh well there goes my fun," said Kagome. "What," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I was going to have to fun with you but to bad you won't submit," said Kagome.  
  
"What kind of fun," asked Miroku.  
  
"Naughty fun," said Kagome winking.  
  
"I changed my mind I will submit," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope, sorry," said Kagome about to jump into Sango's room.  
  
"Where do you think your going," said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"I was just kidding I wouldn't do anything like that," said Kagome.  
  
"I would," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you mean naughty like naked," asked Miroku hopefully.  
  
"No," said Kagome.  
  
"Darn," said Miroku.  
  
"Wait a second, what did you have in mind Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
  
"You'll see," said Inuyasha.  
  
"How come I don't like the sound of that," said Kagome.  
  
"We are just going to have some fun," said Inuyasha as he rested his head on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Define your kind of fun," said Kagome.  
  
"I promise you will find out tomorrow after school," said Inuyasha. "Or maybe we can skip school," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Mom would kill me," said Kagome.  
  
"Fine after school then," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't plan us sleeping on a tree outside when it is freezing right," asked Kagome.  
  
"Fine have it your way," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and jumped into Sango's Room.  
  
"Good night Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
"Hey what about us," said everyone else.  
  
"Who do you want it from," asked Kagome.  
  
"Both," said everyone.  
  
"Sango," asked Miroku.  
  
"What," asked Sango.  
  
"Can, I sleep in your bed with you," asked Miroku.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!" said Sango as you can hear a slap.  
  
"Goodnight Sango, Miroku, Kanna, Kagura, and Rin," said Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"But Sango I don't have a sleeping bag," said Sango. "Then do what Inuyasha is doing and sleep on the floor," said Sango.  
  
"But, Sango," complained Miroku.  
  
"We already said goodnight," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Generally when they say that they want some sleep," said Kagome.  
  
"And," said Miroku.  
  
"Go to sleep," said Kagome tiredly.  
  
"Well Inuyasha has a pillow and I don't," said Miroku.  
  
"Here," said Sango as she threw a pillow at Miroku's face.  
  
"That was harsh Sango," said Miroku.  
  
"So," said Sango.  
  
"Can you say goodnight to me," said Miroku with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Goodnight," said Sango irritated. "Oh and by the way," said Sango.  
  
"Now what," said everybody mad that they aren't getting sleep and have to get up in 7 ½ hours.  
  
"You two will get you punishment in the morning," said Sango.  
  
"Miroku," whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," said Miroku whispering back to Inuyasha.  
  
"We get out of here by 6:30," whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Agreed," whispered Miroku. "Wait a second that leaves us with 6 and ½ hours of sleep," said Miroku. "Why can't we leave at 7," asked Miroku.  
  
"Knowing Sango she will wake up at least half an hour before the others do," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Why," asked Miroku.  
  
"She still does her boomerang practice on school days," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah whatever, now let's go to sleep," said Miroku.  
  
*Who's voice was Inuyasha hearing? What of the Shikon Jewel? What does Inuyasha have in mind?(No it is not going to be rated R material) Will they ever figure out why everyone is in Kagome's era? Don't worry bloodthirsty you will find out soon enough, of course I don't know what chapter but it will be soon. ^.~ bet some of you already know the answer to some of these questions. See ya soon* 


	11. Hearing Voices and a Promise

I do not own Inuyasha the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi does.  
  
I do not own Mr. Sagara or Ms. Makimach because they are from Kenshin.  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
I am over 20 reviews I am so happy ^.^. Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially Fairyangel24 and Gopher2806! I have 24 reviews now, so happy it is X-Mas you know you should be happy.  
  
Chapter 11: Hearing Voices and a Promise  
  
~Sango's House~  
  
"Miroku," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Sango that hurt," said Miroku tiredly.  
  
"What the, wake up Miroku," whispered Inuyasha pinching Miroku. Inuyasha covered Miroku's mouth then let it off to hear "That hurt." "Good now let's go before Sango and everyone else wakes up," whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"What time is it," asked Miroku.  
  
"6:30," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Miroku tiptoed out of Sango's room and walked out the front door.  
  
"Shit," said Inuyasha.  
  
"How the heck did you get out here before us with your boomerang none the less," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well...," said Sango trailing off.  
  
:: Sango awoke and opened her eyes to find everyone still asleep. 'I might as well as get my boomerang now.' Sango left her room and went to get her boomerang and then heard Inuyasha beginning to awaken so she hopped into bed quickly. Sango closed her eyes to hear "Miroku," Inuyasha whispered. "Sango that hurt," said Miroku tiredly. "What the, wake up Miroku," whispered Inuyasha pinching Miroku. Inuyasha covered Miroku's mouth then let it off to hear "That hurt." "Good now let's go before Sango and everyone else wakes up," whispered Inuyasha. "What time is it," asked Miroku. "6:30," said Inuyasha.::  
  
"You mean you were awake the whole entire time," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"You thought by waking up an hour earlier that you would escape punishment," said Sango.  
  
"Well I we uh...it was his idea," said Miroku pointing at Inuyasha.  
  
"Now where is your loyalty," said Inuyasha imitating Miroku.  
  
"Why does everyone like to imitate me," asked Miroku.  
  
"I dunno maybe because you are a hypocrite," said Inuyasha.  
  
"It was only that once, Shippo imitated me because I interrupted you kissing Kagome," said Miroku.  
  
"What was the point in bringing that up," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Proving that I am not a hypocrite," said Miroku.  
  
"Ready to wake up girls," said Sango.  
  
"What," said Inuyasha and Miroku. BANG BOOM CRASH SMASH BAMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Sango's Room~  
  
Kagome sat up right away and said "What was that." OW OW OW OW OW could be heard from outside. Kagome looked out of Sango's window to see Sango and the boys holding their heads.  
  
"Like your new alarm clock," yelled Sango.  
  
"Love it," Kagome yelled back.  
  
"You think she could show some sympathy for me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That sounded like music to my ears," said Rin.  
  
"They got what they deserved," said Kagura and Kanna.  
  
"So who's ready for school," said Kagome happily.  
  
"Sure thing, only...." said Rin trailing off.  
  
"Only what," asked Kagome.  
  
"We need to get out of our pajamas," said Kanna.  
  
"Oh right," said Kagome looking down at herself. The girls quickly got dressed, grabbed their bags and left Sango's house.  
  
~On the way to School~  
  
"I am so glad I did my homework early," said Kagome.  
  
"Me too, the party was great," said Rin.  
  
"Be sure to invite us again to finish Cowboy Bebop," said Kagome.  
  
"Sure thing, but next time there better not be any peeping toms," said Sango.  
  
"What," said Miroku and Inuyasha innocently.  
  
"That reminds me, how the heck did you know the party was at Sango's," asked Kagome.  
  
"Sango told me," said Miroku.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Remember," said Miroku.  
  
:: "You doing anything this week," asked Miroku. "I am planning on having a party tomorrow at 7 p.m.," said Sango. "Is it at your house," asked Miroku. "Yeah," said Sango. "Who you inviting," asked Miroku. "I am inviting Kagome, Rin, considering Kagura and Kanna, and no way is there going to be Kikyo there," said Sango. "Aren't you forgetting some people," said Miroku. "Yeah I almost forgot Eri and Yuri," said Sango. "Other people," said Miroku trying to hint something. "No guys are invited it's girls night out," said Sango winking.::  
  
"It is like you were begging us to come," said Miroku.  
  
"I am not telling you anything anymore," said Sango.  
  
"What, oh come on you can tell me anything," said Miroku wrapping his arms around Sango's shoulders.  
  
'Did he hear me when I said I liked him,' thought Sango as they walked on school grounds. 'He hasn't groped me yet is there something wrong with him?'  
  
"STUDENTS GET TO CLASS YOU HAVE GOT 3 MINUTES," yelled the principal over the intercom.  
  
~In the Hall~  
  
"Miroku is there something wrong with you," asked Sango.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, your concern touches me deeply," said Miroku.  
  
"What is up," asked Sango.  
  
"Whatever do you mean," asked Miroku.  
  
"You know very well what I mean you haven't groped me yet, even when you had me in your arms," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah what are you up to," asked Kagome.  
  
"Nothing," said Miroku.  
  
"Just when did you walk onto the party," asked Kagome.  
  
"9:00," Miroku lied.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get to class we got one minute," said Inuyasha dragging Kagome to class.  
  
~Math Class~  
  
"Now today we are on the four way," said Mr. Yajimoshi.  
  
"Why the heck is math required," said Kagome with her head on the desk.  
  
"Well there is a lot more interesting things than math," said Miroku.  
  
"What sex ed," asked Sango.  
  
"Uh huh," said Miroku nodding his head.  
  
"Well that response was obvious," said Kagome. RING RING RING!!!!!  
  
"Class I am taking this out into the hall," said Mr.Yajimoshi.  
  
"Well since he is out of class....." said Inuyasha trailing off looking at Kagome.  
  
"Inudarling," called Kikyo.  
  
"Huh," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inudarling what do you want to do," asked Kikyo sitting in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
'Why am I getting so mad,' thought Kagome.  
  
"Well there is a lot of stuff to do since the teacher is gone," said Kikyo tapping her chin. "You look pissed Higurashi," said Kikyo.  
  
"I wish you'd call me by my first name," said Kagome aggravated.  
  
' "I wish," was it Kagome's voice.' Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off his lap and grabbed Kagome.  
  
"Huh," said Kagome dumbfounded.  
  
"Was it your voice," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Kagome.  
  
"What did you wish for," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I wish that Kikyo would call me by my first name," said Kagome confused.  
  
"No not that," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I have not the slightest idea what you are talking about," said Kagome.  
  
"How about I remember by kissing you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh I don't think that would," said Kagome getting cut off by Inuyasha's lips.  
  
"What are you doing," said Kikyo angrily. "Higurashi get off my man," said Kikyo. Inuyasha then lifted Kagome and put her on his lap. "What," said Kikyo irritated. Inuyasha squished Kagome against him while putting his tongue at her lip. Kagome opened her mouth and Inuyasha darted in there and immediately battled with Kagome's tongue. Kikyo grabbed Inuyasha's hands to try to pry them off Kagome but only succeeded on making his hands go lower.  
  
'I think I am going to like what I do next,' thought Inuyasha. Kikyo grabbed at Inuyasha's hands again to make Inuyasha's hand land on Kagome's ass. Kagome's eyes instantly opened in shock, and even more when she felt her ass being massaged. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~History Class~  
  
"Kagome we are going to have to continue our fun from where we left off," said Inuyasha. Kagome's face went a deep shade of red.  
  
"Is there anything else known about the Shikon Jewel someone would like to share," asked Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"The Shikon Jewel when is whole can grant any wish," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Very good," said Mr. Toutosai. "Is there anything else anyone would like to add," said Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"When the Shikon Jewel is broken into tiny shards, just one of the shards can increase your power ten fold," said Miroku.  
  
"If you are a powerful person you can create carnations from your body," said Kagura assuming that since Naraku can, then any other powerful person with the jewel could.  
  
"It is strange how much this class knows of the Shikon Jewel it is as if you have seen it," said Mr. Toutosai. 'I am just lucky that the babbling moron doesn't know how smart he really is,' thought Naraku.  
  
"If you have anymore information about the Shikon Jewel then share it with the class," said Mr. Toutosai. "It can be helpful since we are going to study Feudal Japan," said Mr. Toutosai. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Lunch~  
  
"Why don't you bring your own food," asked Kagome.  
  
"Why should I when I have you," said Inuyasha trying to take a bite into the oden.  
  
"I got Ramen," said Kagome.  
  
"Ramen," said Inuyasha his eyes instantly lighting up.  
  
"Can I sit with you guys," asked Rin.  
  
"The table is kind of full," said Kagome.  
  
"Sure you can sit with us," said Inuyasha putting Kagome on his lap.  
  
"Are you two girlfriend and boyfriend or something," asked Rin.  
  
"Well...," said Kagome trailing off.  
  
"Yep you got it right on the dot," said Inuyasha.  
  
"SHE IS MY WOMAN GET OFF HER!" yelled Kouga.  
  
"I think you got it wrong I am on him," said Kagome.  
  
"Get off my man Higurashi," said Kikyo.  
  
"Why don't you go for someone who is interested in you," said Shippo.  
  
"Inuyasha is interested in me," said Kikyo.  
  
"Try Naraku," said Sango.  
  
"Hmmph," said Kikyo walking away with her nose in the air.  
  
"Remember Higurashi your life won't always be so peaceful," said Kikyo.  
  
~P.E~  
  
"Class free day today, I have to go to a meeting," said Mr. Sagara walking away.  
  
"I am surprised he trusts us that much," said Naraku. "Now that he is gone, give me the Shikon Jewel," said Naraku pointing at Kagome.  
  
'The Shikon Jewel really is in my body,' thought Kagome.  
  
'Wait is that why Kagome brought up her ability to see the Shikon Jewel that one morning,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
A centipede came out of no where biting Kagome in the side and the Shikon Jewel came out. 'Why was it inside my body and not Kikyo's'.  
  
"I am surprised that you didn't die," said Naraku.  
  
"Hirakstu," said Sango. The boomerang came out and knocked Naraku to the ground.  
  
"You better have got more planned than that," said Naraku.  
  
"Look," said Kanna.  
  
Naraku turned around to look into Kanna's mirror, Kanna turned the mirror and Naraku's soul was beginning to emerge. Naraku took hold of Kanna's heart and gave it a squeeze. Kanna fell to the ground, "Fool you will not defy me and live." DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!! "You were lucky this time bitch," said Naraku walking away. Kagome picked up the Shikon Jewel in a hurry while holding her side.  
  
~In the hall~  
  
"I am surprised Naraku walked away because of the bell," said Miroku.  
  
"So the Shikon Jewel was inside your body," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah I am not sure why," said Kagome.  
  
"Is your side hurting you let me take a look at it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"We will go on ahead and go to class," said Shippo.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!! "I am alright," said Kagome.  
  
"No it isn't okay," said Inuyasha moving Kagome's arm out of the way.  
  
"I said I am alright," said Kagome. "Are not" "Are too" "Are not" "I will just put some medicine on it I will walk to the nurse," said Kagome.  
  
"You are not walking there," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Then how else do you plan on getting me there," asked Kagome. Inuyasha lifted Kagome up bridal style.  
  
"If people see us they might get the wrong idea," said Kagome.  
  
"Maybe I want them to get the wrong idea," said Inuyasha.  
  
~Nurse's Office~  
  
"Let me get the first aid kit right away," said the nurse. The nurse came back with the first aid kit and applied it to Kagome's wound. "How did you get this anyway," asked the nurse.  
  
"I was in P.E. class," said Kagome.  
  
"I understand," said the nurse.  
  
'This wench has got to be one of the most stupidest people here,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"Can you take her home," said the nurse.  
  
"I don't think," said Kagome before her mouth was covered with Inuyasha's hand.  
  
"Sure I can take her home," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you just do that to get out of Chemistry because school is boring," said Kagome knowingly.  
  
"Some of school can be entertaining," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What do you mean," said Kagome. The words finally hit her and her face became red all to quick.  
  
"I see the words finally hit you," said Inuyasha. "Since everyone is in school no one will see," said Inuyasha.  
  
"See what," said Kagome. Inuyasha put Kagome on his back and jumped into the air.  
  
He expected to hear a scream but he heard the exact opposite. "Faster, faster," said Kagome happily.  
  
"Aren't you afraid," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope I could never be afraid of you," said Kagome taking off Inuyasha's cap massaging his dog ears. Inuyasha started to lose concentration and was falling.  
  
Inuyasha noticed this and said, "Wait til later to do that, when you do that I can't concentrate," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine," pouted Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha landed on the ground and let Kagome off. Kagome took a step closer to her house when she was dragged away. "Didn't you say you were dropping me off at my house, what are we doing at yours," asked Kagome.  
  
"We are going to have fun now," said Inuyasha with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Fun," said Kagome blushing. Inuyasha's opened the door to his house and walked in. Inuyasha walked around his house looking for something. "What are you looking for," asked Kagome.  
  
"Found one," said Inuyasha opening a door and pushing Kagome in.  
  
"Inuyasha I can't see anything, it is too dark," said Kagome. Kagome felt being pulled into his lap and met hungry lips. The tongue in Inuyasha's mouth demanded entrance into Kagome's mouth waiting at the line of her lips. 'I know something that would shock her.' Kagome felt Inuyasha's bare hands on her skin at where her skirt and her hip connected. Kagome opened her mouth to gasp and took in an excited tongue. It darted everywhere, and tried to see how far it could go down her mouth before gasping for breath.  
  
"Shocked Kagome," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Well ya at first I thought you were going to pull my skirt off," said Kagome.  
  
"That can be arranged," said Inuyasha. Kagome felt a hand on her skirt and felt it being tugged down a little.  
  
"SIT!!!!!!" yelled Kagome. That resulted in Kagome going forward and Inuyasha landing on top of her.  
  
"Would you stop doing that," said Inuyasha. "I noticed something," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What," asked Kagome.  
  
"You use that word and every time it is something that involves me with seeing your panties or skirt being taken off which results me in seeing your panties," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You make strange observations," said Kagome opening the closet.  
  
"Since I now have the Shikon Jewel, Naraku is bound to come after it," said Kagome.  
  
"I will protect you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You'll protect me," said Kagome.  
  
:: "No crying!" yelled Inuyasha. "What, should I laugh then," said Kagome. "No, you should shut up and let me protect you," exclaimed Inuyasha. "Inuyasha do you want me to tell you the secret to your sword," said Kagome. "Since when did you become an expert," asked Inuyasha. "Well do you promise to protect me with it forever and ever," said Kagome. "What are you babbling about, your brain must be broken or something," said Inuyasha. "But you said that I should let you protect me," said Kagome defensively. "If you would shut up for a minute I would tell you what it is really meant for, like, collecting jewel shards, and making me more powerful, I sure ain't wasting it on babysitting a helpless human like you," said Inuyasha. Kagome pushed Inuyasha out to hear "I don't get it,". Kagome walked off the bridge she put Inuyasha on and said "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell into the water and said "Wait come back you said you would teach me how to use the sword::(Ah the so famous scene)  
  
"I remember the last time you said you would protect me," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah I remember getting wet," said Inuyasha.  
  
"It is kinda shocking hearing you say that though," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you blind or something can't you see I am worried about you," said Inuyasha. "I am glad your not afraid of me, I thought you were when I transformed into that close demon form," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I was at first but then I realized that you weren't out of my reach," said Kagome.  
  
"It won't just be me protecting you, Miroku, Sango and Shippo will be there too," said Inuyasha. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha hugging him and crying at the same time.  
  
"You promise you'll be there for me," said Kagome.  
  
"I promise," said Inuyasha hugging Kagome back.  
  
*I guess I like it with the bell and three minutes to get to class. Did Naraku really walk off because of the bell? Dangerous creatures too now that the Shikon Jewel is out? Well there is some sappy fluff and other fluff for you people who enjoy it like me ^.^. Did Inuyasha's full memory come back? What about the voice he heard is it Kagome? Will they ever learn why they are in that era?* 


	12. Was it your voice?

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS!  
  
"Someone is Talking"  
  
'Someone is Thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
I have 30 reviews now ^.^ thanks to all of my reviewers out there it has been a tremendous help. Sorry that I didn't update til now, I was at cousins and now they are down here so it is hard to find writing time. How far do you people want Inuyasha and Kagome to go? Send it in e-mail or put it in the review or something. On to the story...  
  
Chapter 12: Was it your voice?  
  
~Inuyasha's House~  
  
Sesshomaru opened the door to his house and walked inside. "Naraku," said Sesshomaru walking up the stairs to his room. Sesshomaru opened his door, closed it, and then looked out the window up to the sky.  
  
:: "Now that he is gone, give me the Shikon Jewel," said Naraku pointing at Kagome. A centipede came out of no where biting Kagome in the side and the Shikon Jewel came out. "I am surprised that you didn't die," said Naraku. "Hirakstu," said Sango. The boomerang came out and knocked Naraku to the ground. "You better have got more planned than that," said Naraku. "Look," said Kanna. Naraku turned around to look into Kanna's mirror, Kanna turned the mirror and Naraku's soul was beginning to emerge. Naraku took hold of Kanna's heart and gave it a squeeze. Kanna fell to the ground, "Fool you will not defy me and live." Sesshomaru gave Naraku a look that said go to the jewel now and you will die. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!! "You were lucky this time bitch," said Naraku walking away. Kagome picked up the Shikon Jewel in a hurry while holding her side.::  
  
"What about that girl, why did she have the jewel in her body," Sesshomaru questioned. 'That girl is definitely going to have to be careful, Naraku will try anything to get the jewel.' Sesshomaru walked out of his room to go downstairs to the study. When Sesshomaru came across Inuyasha's room he heard "I will protect you, I promise."  
  
~Inuyasha's Room~  
  
"I don't get it," said a confused Kagome.  
  
"Don't get what," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you just going to completely forget about Kikyo," asked Kagome.  
  
"I won't completely forget about her but I just don't ever feel the need for her," said Inuyasha. "I implied that I liked you in that time too," said Inuyasha.  
  
"When," asked Kagome.  
  
:: "Kagome, you smell kind of nice," said the human Inuyasha. "I remember you telling me that you hated my scent," said Kagome. "I did, but I was lying," said Inuyasha. ::  
  
"I thought the poison may have gone to your head," said Kagome.  
  
"I have strong emotions alright," barked Inuyasha. "I was about to kiss you too," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You were seeing threw me to Kikyo," said Kagome dryly.  
  
"Well come on think about it, when Kouga comes around I um...." said Inuyasha trailing off.  
  
"You get very overprotective and get very jealous," said Kagome finishing off for Inuyasha.  
  
"Jealous, I was not jealous," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Fine I will go with Kouga," said Kagome.  
  
"No your not, you hate the guy," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Good point," said Kagome dropping the argument. 'You are jealous and you know it.' "Your emotions are way more free than they use to be," said Kagome.  
  
"You just had to ruin our moment again with those questions," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You would ruin our moments in the other time, it is only fair," said Kagome defensively.  
  
"I did that when," asked an impatient Inuyasha.  
  
:: "You like hanging around me, right," asked Kagome. "That depends is this a trick question," suspected Inuyasha. "Never mind I know the answer you always ruin everything," said Kagome.::  
  
"Why bring up the past," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You're the one bringing up the past, saying I ruin all the moments," argued Kagome.  
  
"You do, I never get to see anything beyond that skirt," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"In the feudal era you saw me naked all the time," Kagome shot back.  
  
"Bring back my memories," said Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Get out of the water you'll freeze in there," said Kaede. "I can't, I feel disgusting," whined Kagome. Kagome came out of the water and looked up to see Inuyasha looking.::  
  
"That was only once," cried Inuyasha defensively.  
  
"There was that other time too," said Kagome.  
  
:: "Don't even think about peeking at me," said Kagome. "Don't flatter yourself I have no desire in looking," said Inuyasha. "Well fine then," pouted Kagome. Kagome screamed when she heard something. "What's wrong," said Inuyasha running threw the water.::  
  
"Ok maybe there was only two times," admitted Inuyasha.  
  
"There was more than that, let me refresh your memory," said Kagome.  
  
:: "Sango, now is a perfect time to go to the hot springs," Kagome chirped happily. "I know the monk would look but do you think Inuyasha would," asked Sango. "No way, he is such a cold fish," complained Kagome. "Do you want him to look," asked Sango curiously. Kagome and Sango got into the water, and Kagome saw the scar on Sango's back. "Such a bad scar," pitied Kagome. "It didn't heal nicely," said Sango. "Where did you get it from," asked Kagome. "I got this from Kohaku, my brother," said Sango. "Why are you after jewel," asked Sango. "I figured it was the least I could do after I did what I did," said Kagome. "You broke the jewel," said Sango unbelievingly. "Did you follow the depths of our conversation you peeping toms," asked Sango throwing a rock only to hit an animal. "What," said Sango and Kagome looking at the animal. "What's wrong," asked Miroku walking in on them. "What's with all the ruckus," asked Inuyasha walking in on them too.::  
  
"I was in deep conversation with Miroku and heard something and checked it out," cried Inuyasha defensively.  
  
"Oh you checked me out alright," said Kagome.  
  
"I got no problem if you want to see me naked but you got to get naked too," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What!" yelled Kagome with a huge blush on her face.  
  
"Just kidding," said Inuyasha laughing at Kagome. "Moment wrecker, don't ruin this one," said Inuyasha.  
  
"There was no..." was all Kagome was able to make out before lips covered hers.  
  
Inuyasha pushed his body up against Kagome's succeeding on making her fall onto the bed with him on top of her. Inuyasha decided to try to see how far his tongue could go down Kagome's throat, so he put his tongue at her lip. Kagome opened her mouth and met a tongue instantly, she decided to play at Inuyasha's game and show him that she is not a moment wrecker. So she did what Inuyasha was doing and since she was so occupied with that Inuyasha pulled down Kagome's skirt without her noticing. 'She wears blue ones, to bad it isn't a thong.' As Inuyasha was about to stick his hand in her panties he heard a KNOCK KNOCK at his door.  
  
"What," yelled an irritated Inuyasha from having to break off of Kagome.  
  
"The ramen is all out," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Then get some yourself," Inuyasha fumed.  
  
"You're the one who eats it so therefore you go get some more if your going to eat dinner tonight," argued Sesshomaru.  
  
"I do eat other foods than Ramen," complained Inuyasha back.  
  
"Like what," asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"I tried oden," triumphed Inuyasha.  
  
"I bet that is the only other food," Sesshomaru said knowingly.  
  
"No, ice cream, and pizza and.." said Inuyasha saying more foods.  
  
"Anything other than junk food," asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Pizza, oden," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You have got to try more food, and by the way I win the argument," said Sesshomaru walking down the stairs.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock, and stiffened. "Crap, I have to be home in 5 minutes," said Kagome just realizing it is 4:55. "Thanks Inuyasha it has been a real slice," said Kagome about the leave Inuyasha's room. Inuyahsa blocked the door. "What now," said Kagome impatient.  
  
"You might want to put your skirt back on, but it is fine by me if you stay like that," said Inuyasha calmly.  
  
"What the, when the heck did you do that," asked Kagome looking down at herself. Inuyasha laid down on the floor. "Now what are you doing," asked Kagome while putting her skirt on.  
  
"I know your going to sit me, this will make it easier," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well your wrong, I feel generous today, bye bye," said Kagome as she kissed Inuyasha on the nose. 'Couldn't she have at least have done that on my lips.'  
  
~Kagome's House~  
  
"Where were you," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Next door," said Kagome.  
  
"I called and called for you," rambled Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I am only late by 5 minutes," complained Kagome.  
  
"Did you say next door," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Yeah, what of it," asked Kagome.  
  
"How many Grandchildren am I down for," questioned Mrs. Higurashi taking out a notepad.  
  
"MOM!!!!!!!!" yelled an embarrassed Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha is our neighbor right dear," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Yeah but it doesn't mean I am going to have children with him," said Kagome.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed dear you make a good couple," said Mrs. Higurashi. Kagome was about to run to her room when her mother said "Dinner."  
  
Kagome ate her oden in a hurry and ran to her room, shutted the door and locked it. 'Oh yeah I almost forgot about the Shikon Jewel.' Kagome lifted it out of her skirt and put it on the counter of her desk. Kagome changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and hair and went to bed.  
  
~Naraku's Place~  
  
"I want you to find the jewel, bring it back to me," said Naraku. The crow nodded and headed off. "I want you to follow that one, that crow can't be trusted," said Naraku. The other crow nodded and headed after the other one. "Soon the Shikon Jewel will be mine, I will be able to become full demon at last," cackled Naraku.  
  
~Kagome's Room~  
  
The crow saw the light of the jewel and flew inside Kagome's room and took the jewel. It wasn't difficult since the window was open. Kagome's eyes popped open instantly. 'Where is the jewel it is gone.' Kagome got a bow and arrows and followed it.  
  
Kagome left her house and saw a crow carrying a jewel. The crow was greedy and swallowed the jewel. "Here goes nothing," said Kagome as she shot the arrow. The arrow struck the crow with the jewel.  
  
"What the heck did you do," asked Inuyasha walking outside.  
  
"I uh.." said Kagome trailing off.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't break the jewel again," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well not exactly," said Kagome walking up to the jewel and picking it up.  
  
"Good you didn't," said Inuyasha looking at the jewel from his point of view. Kagome turned the jewel and Inuyasha's jaw his the ground.  
  
"There is about 5-10 pieces I knocked out," said Kagome laughing nervously.  
  
"How did the crow get the jewel anyway," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I left my window open and it got in," explained Kagome.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha, you could even hear an echo. "I told you to shut the damn window," said Inuyasha.  
  
The other crow saw all of this and flew to Naraku. SQUACK SQUACK "So the jewel was swallowed by that crow," said Naraku. SQUACK SQUACK SQUACK "It sealed its fate when the jewel was swallowed," said Naraku with no pity. SQUACK SQUACK "You say it was shot by an arrow," said Naraku. 'So it is that girl then or was it Kikyo?' "Is the jewel still whole," asked Naraku. SQUACK SQUACK SQUACK SQUACK "There is 5-10 pieces knocked out," said Naraku. "Perfect, it will lead me to that girl," cackled Naraku.  
  
"Oh come on Inuyasha it will be like the old times," said Kagome.  
  
"I had been traveling so long to complete the jewel and now I have to do it again," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"You like spending time with me, right," asked Kagome.  
  
"That depends is that a trick question," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"See you did it again!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"What," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"And you called me the moment wrecker," said Kagome.  
  
"Oh that," said Inuyasha calmly.  
  
"YOU'RE JUST NOW NOTICING!!!!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Are you pmsing or something," asked Inuyasha. Kagome's temper just reached it and couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah," said Inuyasha. "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs. "I wish you would stop being such an inconsiderate jerk," said Kagome seriously.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and laid there in agony. Kagome left with a humph. 'Was that voice the same as the one I heard earlier?' "I wish.." 'It couldn't be could it?' 'Anyhow onto more important thoughts, just you wait til I see you Kagome, you're going to pay for this.' 'Or even better make it up to me.'  
  
*What does Inuyasha mean by making it up to him? Is Kagome's voice the same as the one Inuyasha heard? How many pieces of the jewel are missing? What is Naraku going to do with Kagome and the others? Where will the jewel pieces be? Will they ever figure out why they are in that blasted era of Kagome's? If so what will happen when they do figure out? All these answers and more answered in the later chapters of No Tama High. See ya soon.* 


	13. Shikon Jewel Piece Stolen!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN KENSHIN CHARACTERS!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, Fairyangel24, Gopher2806, silverspun, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, blood thirsty, WolfDemon- Nakaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, Inu_Angel, Skai and The Youkai Nightmare. Maybe I can get over 40 reviews ^.^. I am sure you don't want me to grovel or whatever, so onto the story.  
  
Chapter 13: Shikon Jewel Piece Stolen!  
  
~Outside~  
  
Inuyasha got up off the ground and looked up to the sky. 'Holy shit we have to go to school today.' Inuyasha dashed inside his house and looked at the clock. The clock read 7:20. Inuyasha went into his backyard and hopped over Kagome's fence. Inuyasha looked up to Kagome' balcony and jumped onto it. "Looks like I will have to teach her to keep her window close," said Inuyasha.  
  
~Kagome's Room~  
  
Inuyasha walked into Kagome's room to see her in her bed sound asleep. "Making up to me part one," Inuyasha said with a huge grin on his face. Inuyasha crawled onto Kagome's bed until he was on top of Kagome. 'This is going to be fun.' Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's stomach and moved them in a tickling manner.  
  
Kagome shot straight up to meet a pair of lips. Whoever these pair of lips belonged to they're pretty damn demanding. 'I think this is Inuyasha.' Kagome decided to amuse him and open her mouth. 'Wonder what will happen if I do this.' Kagome moaned into Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
'Shit she has no idea what affect that will have on me.'  
  
Kagome felt something grow in between her legs. 'How the hell does that thing fit.' 'Wait a minute we have school and what is he doing in here?' Kagome broke the kiss and asked, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"Teaching you to keep your damn window shut, and telling you that we have ten minutes to get to school," stated Inuyasha looking at the clock.  
  
"We will never make it there on time," exclaimed a worried Kagome.  
  
"What part of half human do you not get," asked Inuyasha while putting Kagome onto his back and jumped out the window.  
  
"This is the way to travel," Kagome exclaimed happily. They reached school grounds and let her off.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, you're here before I am," said Miroku walking in with a red handprint on his cheek.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Whatever do you mean," Miroku said with an innocent angel face.  
  
"He groped her again," said Shippo walking past them since it is an everyday kind of situation. Sango came out with a red mad face and gave a death glare at Miroku. If looks could kill Miroku would have been dead a long time ago.  
  
"Is it just me or did she give me a real cold stare," asked Miroku.  
  
"Care to tell us about you feeling her up," asked Kagome walking ahead.  
  
"Well it was this morning," said Miroku catching up to her with Inuyasha right next to him. :: "Where is Inuyasha," complained Miroku. "Well Kagome isn't here either," complained Sango. "How much you want to bet that they are together," said Miroku. "I don't need to bet to know that one," said Sango. "Since they're alone together...." Miroku trailed off. Sango's face instantly became red as she hit Miroku upside the head. "Miroku I swear one day I will cut off that accursed hand of yours," said Sango with obvious anger in her voice. "It was worth the pain," said Miroku on the ground.:: "That reminds me what were you two doing at the time," asked Miroku with curiosity.  
  
Inuyasha's face had a light pink tinge. Kagome saw this and became very cocky. "We were doing some naughty stuff," said Kagome.  
  
"Naughty stuff fill me in on the details," said Miroku bouncing up and down.  
  
"Well we were mhmmmm" was all Kagome said before Inuyasha put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"STUDENTS GET TO CLASS YOU HAVE 3 MINUTES," yelled the principal over the intercom.  
  
~P.E~  
  
"Class we are doing tennis again but this is the last week we are doing tennis," said Mr. Sagara. "Yes, Miroku same rules do apply, suit up," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
~Guy's Locker Room~  
  
"Miroku, just give up you won't ever make it into the girl's locker room," said Inuyasha putting his gym pants on.  
  
"Hurry up and put your shirt on Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"What you don't like," asked Inuyasha.(Droooooooool) "So do you have a new plan," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Glad you asked," said Miroku pulling out a girl costume.  
  
"You have no pride what so ever," Inuyasha looked at the girl costume with disgust.  
  
"I have pride but I am willing to sacrifice it for the common good," said Miroku.  
  
"That is just touching Miroku," said Inuyasha wiping a fake tear away. "Better get dressed Miroku I want to see this," Inuyasha amused while taking out a camera.  
  
Miroku got dressed and dashed out of the guy's locker room to hear a "Damn, I wanted a picture."  
  
~Girl's Locker Room~  
  
"So no new plans, I am surprised," said Sango.  
  
"He is probably not going to do anything after what he did this morning," said Kagome.  
  
"Are you sick," asked Sango putting a hand on Kagome's forehead. "You know he will try something," Sango said as if it was the most obvious in the world.  
  
"You are right, what was I thinking," said Kagome. KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!  
  
"Inudarling," exclaimed Kikyo as she opened the door to see a girl. The girl walked into the locker room and sat next to Sango.  
  
"Are you a new girl," asked Sango. Sango noticed that the girl was looking at her with interest. "What is your name," asked Sango moving back a bit. The new girl looked at Kagome and the girls eyes moved up and down. KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!  
  
~Outside Girl's Locker Room~  
  
"Miroku have you seen anything yet," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Inudaring," exclaimed Kikyo throwing her arms around Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha looked around the locker room and landed on Kagome.  
  
"Miroku," yelled Kagome while smacking Miroku across the face. "I thought it was weird that a girl would be checking me out in my bra and panties," said Kagome while walking into the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha pried Kikyo off him and ran into the bathroom just in time to catch the door to a stall.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing," hissed Kagome.  
  
"Checking you out without a shirt or skirt on," said Inuyasha.  
  
'Crap I didn't bring my uniform in here, wait a second did he say what I thought he said.' "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!" When Kagome said this however Inuyasha was mere centimeters away from Kagome, which results in a thud. "Inuyasha it has been 5 minutes, I know you can move," said Kagome.  
  
"I don't want to move, besides I like the way your body feels against mine," said Inuyasha getting up so he can look at Kagome. "I wonder what would happen if I undid this bra of yours," said Inuyahsa.  
  
"You wouldn't," Kagome challenged.  
  
"Why wouldn't I," Inuyasha challenged back.  
  
"My bra comes undone in the back not the front," said Kagome.  
  
"Simple enough, all I have to do is lift you up and then undo it," said Inuyahsa.  
  
'Shit he is right.'  
  
"Get off her Inuyasha," said Sango whacking him with her boomerang. Inuyasha rolled off her due to the pain in his head. "Kagome now would be a good time to get your clothes and get changed," said Sango.  
  
"Right," said Kagome dashing to get her clothes. Kagome got changed and saw Miroku in the same state as Inuyasha.  
  
"How the heck did you get your boomerang to school," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I have extras and I leave one here," said Sango. "The other I leave at home and practice in the morning," said Sango tapping her chin.  
  
"Well your pretty damn good at it," said Inuyasha while rubbing his head. KNOCK KNOCK!!!!!!!  
  
"You done dressing in there girls," asked Mr. Sagara.  
  
"Yeah coming," said Kagome. Kagome opened the door and said "There was a girl throwing up in here and we were helping her, so we will be right there." Mr. Sagara left to go to the tennis courts.  
  
"I can't believe how gullible teachers are," said Inuyasha. All the girls left the locker room and went to the courts.  
  
~Tennis Courts~  
  
"Well if it isn't Kikyo's reincarnation," said Naraku. "Where are the other 8 pieces of the jewel," asked Naraku walking closer.  
  
"I don't know," said Kagome with a straight face.  
  
"You show no fear, you should fear me," said Naraku. "I made Kohaku try to kill you," said Naraku. "Isn't that right Sango, such awful memories," said Naraku.  
  
"That is enough," said Sango pissed.  
  
"I made him forget, he forgot everything and he slaughtered a whole village, you should be proud of your brother," said Naraku. "Now I will kill you," said Naraku pointing at Kagome.  
  
"I won't let you go even if you beg for mercy," said Kagome shooting an arrow. The arrow made direct contact with Naraku and he disintegrated.  
  
"Kagome I didn't see you bring the bow and arrow with you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I left one here," Kagome said with anger still in her voice. "Naraku is unbelievably cruel, I can never forgive him," said Kagome. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Art Class~  
  
"Earlier today there was a break in at the gym workout room," said Ms. Takaji. "Due to this you will be let out of school early because we believe that it won't be safe for you kids," said Ms. Takaji.  
  
"What was stolen," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Mr. Toutosai claimed it was a piece of "The Shikon Jewel" but I don't believe that," said Ms. Takaji. "Anyway he said that the students could be in danger so school is out after this class and you won't come back on Friday either probably," said Ms. Takaji.  
  
Kagome sat up out of her seat and exclaimed, "I get it!"  
  
"What is it that you get Ms. Higurashi?" asked Ms. Takaji.  
  
"Nothing," said Kagome sitting down.  
  
"Well free draw, due to the incident," said Ms. Takaji.  
  
"What did you get Kagome," asked Inuyahsa.  
  
"Naraku, earlier he said the other 8 pieces," said Kagome. "I have one and that must mean he is the one who stole it from the school," explained Kagome. "I guess the jewel can be anywhere," said Kagome.  
  
"Well you can sense them right," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah I think so," said Kagome. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!  
  
~With Kikyo~  
  
"Kikyo," said Naraku.  
  
"What do you want," said Kikyo.  
  
"You want to destroy Higurashi right," asked Naraku.  
  
"Maybe, your going to ask me to help you find the jewel pieces is that right," Kikyo said knowingly.  
  
"Yes, so do you accept," asked Naraku.  
  
"You have yourself a deal," said Kikyo. 'Collect the jewel shards then I will send you and the jewel into oblivion.'  
  
~With Everyone~  
  
"Well are we searching for the jewel tomorrow or what," asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes, we must gather the jewel shards quickly before Naraku does," said Miroku.  
  
"I am going to train then," said Sango walking in her house.  
  
"Wait we will train with you," said Shippo and Miroku following Sango.  
  
"Well now that we are alone, how about making it up to me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Making up for what," asked Kagome tapping her chin.  
  
"FOR WHAT, FOR PUTTING MY BACK OUT WITH ALL THOSE INCANTATIONS!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh that I am very sorry, you happy now," said Kagome waving her hand.  
  
"You make it sound like you stepped on my foot," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha it is no biggie," said Kagome. "Where are we going," asked Kagome getting dragged into Inuyasha's house.  
  
"We are going to play a game," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What kind of game," Kagome asked nervously.  
  
"Card game called BS," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Phew it is only a card game I thought that..." Kagome said trailing off.  
  
"I am not done," said Inuyasha. "If I win I get to do whatever I want," Inuyasha said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"And if I win," asked Kagome.  
  
"If you win which is unlikely you get to do whatever you want," said Inuyasha. "Do we have a deal," asked Inuyasha sticking his hand out.  
  
"Deal," said Kagome shaking Inuyasha's hand.  
  
*I wanted to try to write it a different way without it being clumped into paragraphs, is it better this way? What would Inuyasha do if he wins? What would Kagome do if she wins? What about the Shikon Jewel? Naraku? What about that voice Inuyasha heard, will he ever figure it out? Why are they in that blasted time? Find out in the next chapters of No Tama High.* 


	14. Finding Pieces of the Shikon Jewel

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF KENSHIN!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
I would like to thank all the reviewers. Sqeekers, Skai, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, The Youkai Nightmare, Black-Twilight- Hitokiri, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, alix and special thanks to Gopher2806, Fairyangel24 and silverspun. I am now over 40 reviews ^.^ maybe eventually I can get over 50 or something like that, anyway thank you very much for reviewing. I am not going to do any rated R material.  
  
Chapter 14: Finding Pieces of the Shikon Jewel  
  
~Inuyasha's Room~  
  
"Inuyasha, what would you do if you win," asked Kagome.  
  
"You'll know after we are done with this game," said Inuyasha.  
  
"2 kings, hey are you saying that there is no possibility in me winning what so ever," said Kagome.  
  
"1 ace, of course you have no chance, I am so glad you agreed to those terms," said Inuyasha with a lazy smile. 'I got one card left with the right number.'  
  
"1 two," said Kagome.  
  
'That is her last card, should I call it, of course I have to, if I want to win.' "BS," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Damn," said Kagome taking in the pile of cards. "Why couldn't you just let me win," complained Kagome.  
  
"It would be no fun that way, 1 three," said Inuyasha.  
  
"BS," said Kagome. Kagome looked at Inuyasha's card and her face went pale as she dropped the card. Inuyasha gave her an evil grin saying I won. "You know what, I think I have to go home and do a chore," said Kagome getting up.  
  
"You are not going anywhere," said Inuyasha blocking the door. "According to the terms, I can do whatever I want," cackled Inuyasha.  
  
"Your scaring me," said Kagome cowering in a corner. "Whoah," said Kagome as she was picked up and on the bed in one second flat.  
  
"A thing I want you to do is get the way you were before in the locker room and you can't sit me," Inuyasha triumphed.  
  
"Wouldn't you rather see Kikyo," offered Kagome.  
  
"I told you I no longer have the desire for her," said Inuyasha. "You know what, I think I will undress you, myself," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha just took off Kagome's shirt and put his hands on her hips to take off her skirt. "Your hands are cold," Kagome squirmed around.  
  
"Wait, don't do that," said Inuyasha as he lost grip and landed on top of Kagome. Inuyasha felt legs being wrapped around his waist, 'This feels nice, but wait a second I can't take off her skirt now. Inuyasha pried Kagome's legs off him and ripped the skirt off.  
  
"Hey that is the only skirt I have washed at the moment," complained Kagome.  
  
"I don't mind if you stay like this," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha moved in on Kagome and put his hands on her hips.  
  
"Shouldn't we be training with Sango or something," said Kagome nervously. Kagome felt bare hands go down in her panties, massaging her ass. "SI.." was all Kagome was able to say before her mouth was covered by hungry lips. Kagome was so surprised by Inuyasha's hunger that her mouth was left open.  
  
'Her mouth is wide open, even my hunger surprised me too.' Inuyasha's tongue darted in Kagome's mouth. Inuyasha's tongue went over everything that was in Kagome's mouth. Kagome surprised him by using her tongue to overpower his. 'I will always be dominant.' Inuyasha pulled back to breathe, "I told you, you can't sit me."  
  
Kagome grumbled "I don't see why not."  
  
"Hey, your right I am on top so if you sit me then I would be pressed up against you, never mind you can sit me," said Inuyasha with a smile on his face. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Door~  
  
"What do you want," questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
"We need to see Inuyasha," said Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
'Inuyasha is in that room with that girl, I am sure they are in the middle of something.' Sesshomaru got an evil smile on his face and said, "Sure, he is in his room."  
  
~Outside Inuyasha's Room~  
  
"Inuyasha, wait what are you doing," pleaded Kagome.  
  
"Aw come on don't be so shy," played Inuyasha.  
  
The door was opened and Miroku looked at Kagome up and down. Sango hit Miroku over the head and yelled "HENTAI!!!!!!"  
  
"What the heck are you doing here," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, we wanted to train and besides that, we need to know where the jewel pieces are," said Shippo. "What I would like to know is what you are doing," asked Shippo.  
  
Kagome jumped into the bed and wrapped the covers around herself. "Well, I think that we should find Naraku," said Kagome. "You never know, Kikyo will probably team up with Naraku," said Kagome.  
  
"What makes you think that," asked Inuyasha. "Why would Kikyo team up with Naraku," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"I get it Inuyasha, you're the easily deceived type that cries himself to sleep at night," Kagome said knowingly. "Kikyo did in the other time, it is likely she would in this time to," explained Kagome. "Besides Kikyo is not the same person you remember fifty years ago," said Kagome. "There seems to be a connection to this time and the feudal era, I don't understand," said a confused Kagome.  
  
"Phsst, thanks a lot dream wrecker," said Inuyasha. (Scene from Trigun)  
  
"Your not the only one who is confused," said Sango. "We all have no idea what we are doing here, Inuyasha are you going to use the Shikon Jewel to become a full demon," asked Sango.  
  
"Of course I do, and no matter what anyone else says you can't stop me," said Inuyasha.  
  
'Well he is still the same,' thought Kagome dryly. "Well we will be heading out tomorrow, might as well as train myself with the bow and arrow," said Kagome walking to the door out of Inuyasha's room.  
  
Inuyasha blocked his door again for the second time today. "It is fine by me for me to see you in your bra and panties but I don't want anyone else to," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome grabbed her clothes, "Inuyasha you owe me money for that skirt."  
  
"I don't owe you money for that skirt, what we did earlier was making up to me part 2," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Is there a making up to you part 3," asked Kagome.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I think there should be," said Inuyasha with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"You jealous or something, you don't want Miroku to see me," said Kagome.  
  
"I want to see, let me see," said Miroku jumping up and down.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome. "There isn't anyway in hell you are going to see anything beyond what you just saw," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"So I can see what I just saw then," said Miroku happily.  
  
"No you can't, you will just be able to see her in her clothes," yelled Inuyasha again.  
  
"In the mean time do you mind getting out of the way," said Kagome. "Mom will go ballistic since I am not home yet," explained Kagome. Kagome was about to open the door when Inuyasha said, "Hey aren't you forgetting something." "Your right I forgot to put on the ripped skirt," said Kagome. Kagome put on the skirt and tried to open the door again. "Now what," asked Kagome.  
  
"You forgot this," said Inuyasha kissing Kagome, while wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist pushing her to him.  
  
'Your right I forgot to do this,' Kagome moaned.  
  
'Shit she is doing it to me again.'  
  
Kagome felt something happen in between her legs that seemed very familiar. Kagome broke the kiss and said, "See ya tomorrow." Kagome was about to leave the room and the house to go home.  
  
"Wait, Kagome just out of curiosity what would you have done if you won the card game," asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome got a huge blush on her face and dashed out of the room.  
  
"Inuyasha she really has a big effect on you," said Miroku stressing the word big.  
  
Inuyasha looked down and noticed what Miroku meant. "What the heck are you doing looking at there for you pervert," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"It is not his fault that you all to suddenly got huge," said Shippo.  
  
"I get it already," said Inuyasha hitting Shippo.  
  
"That hurt, FOX FIRE," yelled Shippo.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out Tetsiaga (Don't know how to spell it) and easily avoided it.  
  
"Good you are still able to fight," said Sango.  
  
"Are you implying that I am a weakling," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well...." said Sango trailing off.  
  
"That was a rhetorical question, don't answer that!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Good night then," said Miroku. Everyone left Inuyasha's house and went to their own.  
  
Inuyasha slipped into his bed when he heard "I wish.." "Who's there," asked Inuyasha jumping out of bed. 'It is that voice again, I have heard it somewhere before.' "Damn it whose voice is it," asked Inuyasha. "I want to be with you Inuyasha." "Kagome, is it you or could it be Kikyo," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
~Kagome's House~  
  
"The power of the Shikon Jewel can grant any wish," said Kagome to herself. 'What did Inuyasha wish in the feudal era or did he even wish anything.' 'What is that, I sense five jewel shards. Kagome got out of bed and left her house.  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" yelled Kagome.  
  
'Kagome.' Thought Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo. Everyone dashed outside to see Kagome with her bow and arrow aimed at someone.  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF," yelled Kagome.  
  
"Naraku," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo," said Miroku.  
  
"That would explain why they have five pieces of the Shikon Jewel," said Kagome.  
  
"There is three left and then think, when we complete the Shikon Jewel, will we go back to our time?" questioned Kikyo. "Has anyone tried to go to our era, would we see ourselves or are we really the people from that era?" questioned Kikyo again. "Once the threads of fate are tangled they can not be undone," said Kikyo.  
  
"Well you seemed to have changed from school," said Kagome. "Were you just trying to blend in to this era by being a prep or something?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I like your pants Kagome, nice and tight," commented Miroku. "Sango why can't you wear something tight on you, or something two sizes or better yet nothing," said Miroku.  
  
"YOU ARE STILL A LECHER AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" yelled Sango. "I will never wear anything tight on me, two sizes bigger or be naked around you," said Sango calming down.  
  
"Can we please get back to what we were talking about," pleaded Shippo. "I wonder just who all came from the feudal era anyway?" questioned Shippo.  
  
~Distant Noises~  
  
Rin and Jaken are running in a race. "I beat you," triumphed Rin.  
  
"We weren't racing you strange girl," said Jaken. "If we were then I could have beaten you easily," said Jaken sure of himself. "Where are you Master Sesshomaru, I was sure that you would be over here," asked Jaken.  
  
"Isn't that Inuyasha over there," asked Rin.  
  
"Correct Rin, that is Lord Inuyasha, which is Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother you see....," said Jaken trailing off.  
  
"Oh sorry I don't like long stories," said Rin. Rin turned to see Sesshomaru walking out of a house. "Master Sesshy," said Rin smiling.  
  
"Yes Rin, I just have to be Inuyasha's brother wherever I go," Sesshomaru said much to his dismay. "I see, not everyone is here," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"What do you mean not everyone is here," asked Kagome.  
  
"My woman is here, I smelled you here and came to see how you were doing," said Kouga walking over to Kagome. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Aw come on guys not now," said Kagome.  
  
"You stay out of this," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Move out of the way mutt face," said Kouga.  
  
"Like I would you wimpy wolf," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome he is so tiring how can you hang around him," asked Kouga.  
  
"Stop being mean to my friend Kouga, he is only like this when you are around because he is afraid that you are going to take Kagome away from him," said Shippo.  
  
"Can it," said Inuyasha hitting Shippo.  
  
'This is exactly what happened in the other time too,' thought Kagome.  
  
Naraku threw a jewel shard and Inuyasha caught the jewel. "It is surprising that you have quick reactions, I thought by ignoring me you wouldn't have caught it but that still won't help you," said Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha turned into his demon form and cut Miroku. "I enjoyed that." Inuyasha turned to see Sango and cut her in the back, which opened her scar. Inuyasha turned around to see Shippo and cut him and Shippo went flying back.  
  
"SANGO, MIROKU, SHIPPO CAN YOU HEAR ME," yelled Kagome.  
  
"Kohaku," said Sango as she noticed Inuyasha looking at her.  
  
Inuyasha saw Sango in pain and went to finish her off. Kagome stepped in front of Sango. "YOU MUST STOP!" yelled Kagome.  
  
* Why is Inuyasha in his demon form? Will Inuyasha destroy everyone? Will Inuyasha ever figure out about that voice? What about the rest of the Shikon Jewel pieces? Will they ever figure out why they are in that era? Just exactly was Kagome going to do if she had won that card game? Find out next time in the next chapters of No Tama High* 


	15. Connections

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS DUE TO THE FACT THEY BELONG TO THE CREATOR OF KENSHIN!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS KAGOME SANG OR LISTENED TO BECAUSE THEY ARE BY JADE!  
  
I would like to thank all the reviewers, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Skai, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon- Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I got 50 reviews now I am happy ^.^(Yes I am counting the one when I deleted the story.) Thanks for reading and if you want anything put into the story just tell me in a review or in e-mail and I will consider it. I love hearing what you reviewers think!  
  
Chapter 15: Connections  
  
"YOU MUST STOP" said Kagome in front of Sango.  
  
"You think you can stop me," said Inuyasha.  
  
'I never thought this would happen again,' thought Kagome. 'How did it happen anyway.' "SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and got up with anger on his face. "That will not help you, I will enjoy killing you," Inuyasha spat.  
  
'It has happened, he is out of my reach what can I do?' "Inuyasha.." Kagome trailed off having many flashbacks.  
  
:: "Kagome you smell kinda nice," said Inuyasha in his human form.:: "It's not, it's not like that," said Inuyasha.:: "You were worried," said Kagome. "Do you have to ask," said Inuyasha blushing.::  
  
Inuyasha started moving in for the kill. "INUYASHA!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"FOX FIRE," yelled Shippo. Inuyasha dodged Shippo's attack.  
  
"How are you up after I struck you like that," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I didn't really get struck, I threw myself back to make it look like I got hurt," said Shippo.  
  
"Very cleaver, this time I will be sure to hit you," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha used unbelievable speed and knocked Shippo out. "Now it is your turn," said Inuyasha pointing at Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA," yelled Kagome again. 'I don't know what I can do for you, but I will always be with you.'  
  
"INUYASHA, HIRAKSTU!" yelled Sango as she drew her boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha sliced the boomerang in half and struck Sango again. "Pathetic human," said Inuyasha licking the blood on his hand. Then he heard "WIND TUNNEL!" Inuyasha turned around to see the monk he struck earlier pulling everything in with his right hand.  
  
"Kagome get out of there," said Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, the poisonous insects," said Kagome pointing at Naraku.  
  
Miroku drew in the poisonous insects and had to close the wind tunnel. The poison must have gotten threw his body because he fell to the ground.  
  
"Now it is your turn," said Inuyasha pointing at Kagome.  
  
As Inuyasha was closing in on Kagome, Kagome yelled, "INUYASHA" and jumped at him. 'I don't have much time left so I better make this quick.' Kagome pressed her lips to Inuyasha's. (That actually happens in the second movie but not exactly like that.)  
  
'What is this wench doing.'Inuyasha put a hard grip around Kagome's arms. :: "It won't just be me protecting you, Miroku, Sango and Shippo will be there too," said Inuyasha. Kagome jumped onto Inuyasha hugging him and crying at the same time. "You promise you'll be there for me," said Kagome. "I promise," said Inuyasha hugging Kagome back.:: 'Kagome.' Inuyasha's eyes turned from piercing red back to his golden/ amber orbs. Inuyasha started kissing Kagome back.  
  
'What is happening the pain on my arms it loosened.' Kagome opened her eyes to be looking into golden orbs. 'He changed back.' 'Wait a minute the Shikon shard in his hand, I have to purify it.' Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and purified the warped shard.  
  
"Pathetic, so you couldn't kill them after all," spat Naraku. "You are probably wondering why you turned into your close demon form, do you not," asked Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha broke the kiss and looked at Naraku. 'I need to know, that way I am can make sure it never happens again.'  
  
"Yes, I need to know why I changed," said Inuyasha, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"When I threw the jewel and you caught it you turned into the demon form," said Naraku.  
  
"I already knew that you bastard!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"You see since I was in control of the shard, I made it to where you turned to your demon side," said Naraku. "You remember the kind demon of the forest Ryokon (don't know how to spell it.), I turned him to his demon side too," explained Naraku. "The power of the shikon jewel does wonders, especially when it is tainted," cackled Naraku.  
  
"I will kill you," said Inuyasha lost in anger.  
  
"Fool, there is no reason to give you the jewel shard, if you only defy me," said Naraku. The jewel shard came out of Inuyasha's hand and went to Kikyo's hand.  
  
"Kikyo, why are you with Naraku," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you hate me now," asked Kikyo. "What are you going to do kill me too," questioned Kikyo. "You can't kill me if you didn't mean what you said back in the other time," said Kikyo. :: "I will always protect you, I swear it," said Inuyasha holding Kikyo.:: "Now could you have possibly said that if you were going to kill me," laughed Kikyo.  
  
"The police are coming, you got lucky this time, but next time I won't be so generous," said Naraku. Naraku and Kikyo fled, while Kagome went to tend to the wounds.  
  
"Sango, you don't try to sit up," said Kagome. "I will be right back with my first aid kit," said Kagome running to her house.  
  
"So, did it reopen the scar on your back," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes," said Sango.  
  
"Did I do all this," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't remember," said Kagome. "You didn't remember in the other time either, but that's okay, I don't think Naraku will try that again," said Kagome.  
  
"Mmmhhhhh," muffled Sango out in pain as Kagome put the cream on her wound. "That reminds me, Kohaku went missing a couple days ago, do you think that Naraku is controlling him again," asked Sango.  
  
"More than likely, that leaves two other jewel shards then," said Kagome going over to Shippo. "This cream will help you get better faster, since you are a demon you will heal in about a day or two," said Kagome putting on the cream. "Miroku this will help the poison in your arm," said Kagome giving the antidote to Miroku.  
  
"How do you know that Naraku wouldn't try that again, I have no control over myself when I transform," said Inuyasha. "I might come after you Kagome, next time I transform," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll make a wish on a star that you won't transform," said Kagome.  
  
"I am serious," said Inuyasha in a serious tone.  
  
"I wish that Inuyasha will not transform," said Kagome. "The stars give their power to grant your wishes," Kagome explained.  
  
"Kagome, that was what happened in the anime, Escaflowne," said Sango dryly.  
  
"Only kidding, I just have this feeling you won't transform Inuyasha, I will never fear you," said Kagome. "Anyhow like Sango said, we have school tomorrow no need to add stress," Kagome said with no worries.  
  
"What you just said was pretty corny, don't joke around," said Sango.  
  
"How can you be so damn calm Kagome!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "You were almost killed and...." said Inuyasha trailing off.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can't change what just happened, so go with it, don't worry," said Kagome. "If you worry you'll get older sooner," laughed Kagome as she went to her house.  
  
~Inside Kagome's House~  
  
'I can't show how worried I am. Inuyasha would feel worse than he does and then he would worry about me more.' "How am I going to be able to concentrate at school," said Kagome.  
  
"Is school stressing you dear," asked Mrs. Higurashi. "You could always go out for a nice breath of air, and look at the well to get your mind of things," suggested Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Thanks Mom," said Kagome going outside. Kagome headed toward the well and went inside the well house. :: "There is three left and then think, when we complete the Shikon Jewel, will we go back to our time?" questioned Kikyo. "Has anyone tried to go to our era, would we see ourselves or are we really the people from that era?" questioned Kikyo again. "Once the threads of fate are tangled they can not be undone," said Kikyo.:: "I will see for myself then, will I really go back to that era," said Kagome. Kagome jumped down the well to find herself in a very familiar land. "I have come back," said Kagome.  
  
"I never thought I would come here again," said Kagome. Kagome walked to Kaede's village.  
  
"So you have come back, where is Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku and Sango," asked Kaede.  
  
"You mean that they are not here," asked Kagome.  
  
"They left shortly after you left and Sango said that you would never come back, but you are right here," said Kaede. "So ye don't know any information on their whereabouts," asked Kaede.  
  
"This may sound strange but, all of them are in my time," said Kagome.  
  
"How is that possible," asked Kaede. "Inuyasha is the only one that can go through the well," said Kaede. "Do ye still have the jewel," asked Kaede.  
  
"I do, but I have to collect nine pieces of it," said Kagome.  
  
"How did that happen," asked Kaede.  
  
"A greedy crow swallowed it and I shot it with my arrow," explained Kagome.  
  
"Tell me, in your time is everyone else the same as they use to be in this time," asked Kaede. "But back to the jewel, the jewel shards could very well be in this time," said Kaede.  
  
"Inuyasha, he has feelings towards me but, other than that everyone else is the same," said Kagome.  
  
"Then nothing has changed child, he may not have shown it but he does have feelings for you, even in this time," said Kaede.  
  
"But Kikyo..." said Kagome trailing off.  
  
"It is true his mind lays with Kikyo, but I am not so sure about his heart," said Kaede.  
  
"Everywhere I look I only find more questions, I am already confused to begin with," said Kagome walking around. "But more than anything I am just, angry," said Kagome. "I am all alone, I don't want to be alone anymore," Kagome said barely above a whisper. Kagome felt something in her lap and looked down to see someone. Kagome got a closer look and to see that of violet eyes which belonged to the human Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll protect you," said Inuyasha in his human form. Inuyasha got up and left Kaede's hut and walked towards the direction of the dried well.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Kagome getting up and running after Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Kaede. 'Who was she talking to just now, no one was there.'  
  
Kagome ran to the dried well and couldn't see Inuyasha anymore. Kagome looked everywhere around the area but couldn't find Inuyasha. 'Did he go down the well, was he even real, or was it my imagination.' 'He must have been real, I felt him in my lap.' With that thought Kagome jumped back into the well and ran inside her house.  
  
Kagome looked at the clock to see it saying 2:35. Kagome ran out of her house to the sacred tree. "This tree is another connection to Inuyasha's time," said Kagome to herself. "This is where I first met Inuyasha," remembered Kagome. :: 'Somebody help me, whoever you are save me.' Kagome tripped and looked up into the boy's eyes she saw earlier. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo I know would have finished her off already," said Inuyasha. "Why don't you do her, like you did me," suggested Inuyasha. "Kikyo, Kikyo, whoever she is I am not her, because my name is Kagome," said Kagome. "And I am saying you got to be her because if you aren't you can't smell so much like -sniff sniff- your not her," said Inuyasha. "That is what I have been trying to tell you, my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me," said Kagome.:: "Why am I remembering all this now," asked Kagome.  
  
Kagome left the sacred tree and walked right in front of the entrance to her house and sat down. "Everything seems to have a connection, what could be waiting where the threads meet I wonder," said Kagome. :: "Once the threads are tangled they can not be undone," said Kikyo. "What did Kikyo mean by that," questioned Kagome.  
  
Kagome got up and started walking down the stairs of Higurashi shrine. 'Is this all the web of the Shikon Jewel?' 'I can't remember an instant where the jewel was ever being used for good, is it cursed or something.' Kagome looked at her watch and it said 2:50. "Can time go any slower," said Kagome sarcastically. 'There is no way I can sleep, and school why did it have to be tomorrow.'  
  
Kagome went back inside her house and grabbed her CD player, and went back outside. Kagome pushed play into her CD player and the first song played "Real Emotion" by Jade.  
  
What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you?  
  
I remember hazy borders of my heart I can see a place, it's something like this Every now and then I don't know what to do Still I know that I can never go back  
  
All the things I've seen in those hazy dreams Can't compare to what I'm seeing now Everything's so different, and it brings me to my knees  
  
And though I know The world with real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me "You'll never be alone"  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you  
  
And here I fight The rhythm of emotion has surrounded me And I can't go on if you aren't there The moment that I close my eyes you comfort me These are the things we're both want, I know * I'll never be alone  
  
And though I know The world with real emotion has surrounded me I won't give in to it Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go I hear your voice calling out to me "You'll never be alone"  
  
What can I do for you? What can I do for you? What can I do for you? I can't hear you I can't hear you  
  
"I remember that song, actually it has a lot of symbolic meaning to me," said Kagome to herself.  
  
"What has a lot of symbolic meaning to you," asked someone.  
  
Kagome looked up to be looking into violet eyes. "Inuyasha your human," said Kagome not believing what she was seeing.  
  
*What happened to the Police guy, I will just say he turned down the wrong alley or whatever, okay! Was that Inuyasha real or was it Kagome's imagination? What of Naraku and Kikyo? What about the pieces of the Shikon jewel and is it in the Feudal Era? What about stressing school? Will they ever figure out why they are in Kagome's time? Find out in the later chapters.* 


	16. Math class can be interesting!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BECAUSE IT WAS CREATED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM KENSHIN DUE TO THE FACT THEY WERE CREATED BY THE PERSON WHO CREATED KENSHIN!  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, Kitsune Shippo, SailorInu1, Acid- Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Skai, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black- Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. Let's go for 60 reviews^.^. I am sure you don't want to hear thank you forever so onto the story. The title is just the title, math can never be interesting!  
  
Chapter 16: Math class can be interesting!  
  
Kagome looked up, to be looking into violet eyes. "Inuyasha your human," said Kagome not believing what she was seeing.  
  
"Well duh, of course I am human what does it look like," said Inuyasha stating the obvious. "I transform into a human in this time too, I did in that other time, what would make this time any different," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Why did you go to the other time," asked Kagome.  
  
"I didn't go back to the other time, what are you talking about," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I saw you, you were there," said Kagome. "I was talking to Kaede, and then you appeared on my lap and...." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"I said I would protect you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"See, you shouldn't joke about not being there, when you were," said Kagome.  
  
"But I wasn't," Inuyasha argued. "I just heard that in my mind, I also remember hearing this voice," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"What does the voice say," asked Kagome.  
  
"All I can remember hearing was I wish," said Inuyasha. "I have no clue what it is trying to tell me, but I have a feeling it has to do with the shikon jewel," suspected Inuyasha.  
  
"So all this person says, is, I wish," said Kagome taping her chin.  
  
"The thing is..." Inuyasha trailed off.  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha in curiosity.  
  
"This persons voice sounds like yours, it could be Kikyo's but I don't think it is," said Inuyasha.  
  
"My voice I don't remember making any wishes, besides my birthday is far off," said Kagome.  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WISH ON A BIRTHDAY CAKE YOU KNOW!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Well someone is on a short fuse today, I am just playing," said Kagome. "I liked you better in the feudal era when you were human, at least you weren't short tempered," said Kagome joking around.  
  
"Do you hate me in my human form," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't take me seriously, I was just joking again," said Kagome. "I guess I shouldn't joke around you," said Kagome nodding her head.  
  
"Your damn right you shouldn't!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "Now have you made any wishes lately, seriously," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't really remember making any, I could be mistaken though," said Kagome.  
  
"What, your not good for much are ya," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to much different now, that you are human," said Kagome.  
  
"I am not any different when I am human or half demon, what makes you think my personality would change," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Well when you turned human the first time you acted so strange around me," explained Kagome.  
  
"I don't see anything strange about me telling you that you smell kinda nice," said Inuyasha being stubborn.  
  
"Well, I think it is strange because, you had never been nice to me before, unless you count that time you said you would protect me," said Kagome, counting. "But even then, you would cover it up by saying you didn't mean it, or it meant something else," said Kagome thinking.  
  
"I guess I haven't changed afterall then, huh Kagome," Inuyasha laughed.  
  
'This is the first time I have ever heard Inuyasha laugh, is he happy? What am I doing here, I don't know about school with all the shards scattered like they are? Why is this all happening now, I just don't get it.' Since Kagome was in deep thought she didn't realize a certain someone's face getting closer.  
  
'What in the world can Kagome be thinking about? Kagome looks so intense when she is in deep thought. It makes her look cuter, feh what am I thinking, why do I care?' "Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Huh," said Kagome surprised. Kagome was in deep thought so she was surprised to hear her name. Since she was surprised her face accidentally closed the distance between her and Inuyasha's lips.  
  
'When I am human I have this strange desire to be with Kagome, stronger than it usually is. Why is that?' :: "Are you just going to forget about Kikyo?" asked Kagome.:: 'Can I really just forget about the past? This feels nice, lets see if you can resist me.'  
  
Kagome was about to pull back when she felt a hand behind her head and another hand around her waist. Both hands were making it impossible to move out its grasp. The one that was on the back of her head wouldn't let her pull back until it had its fill. The one around the waist was pushing her to him and that wouldn't let her upper body move around. Kagome felt a tongue licking her lips. 'Does he think I will give in, hah, not likely.'  
  
'Looks like she can resist me longer than I thought, I will just have to change that now won't I.' Inuyasha put his hand that was on Kagome's waist on Kagome's bare back by going up her shirt.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth because Inuyasha's hands were so cold. Kagome then felt a tongue go all over the place. The tongue went very fast over every place and back to Kagome's tongue.  
  
'It took Kagome awhile to give in, but now I have got to breathe dammit!'  
  
Inuyasha let Kagome go and looked down to see he was beginning to transform back to his normal self.  
  
"So, how are doing," asked Kagome.  
  
"I know what I was doing you know," said Inuyasha. "I don't just get moments with you, just because I was human," explained Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome thought upon Inuyasha being human. 'I was in the feudal era and he was on my lap. He said he wasn't, but he remembered, why is that? Does the jewel have to do with this?' Kagome looked in the jewel in her hand. "I get it," said Kagome.  
  
"You finally understand that I like you in both forms," said Inuyasha. "That's good," said Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I was thinking back to when you were human," said Kagome. "When I went to the feudal era, I had to have the shikon jewel to go there," explained Kagome. "When I was there, you appeared in my lap," said Kagome sitting down because she was tired of standing up.  
  
"Like this," asked Inuyasha putting his head in Kagome's lap. "Wait a second, you mean you don't understand that I like you in both forms," Inuyasha said irritated.  
  
"Don't interrupt," said Kagome. "You appeared on me because of the shikon jewel," explained Kagome.  
  
"What makes you think it is the shikon jewel," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The shikon jewel cast an image of you onto me, so it was an illusion ," said Kagome. "Well it has to be the shikon jewel, right; we are all tied to the fate of the jewel so it must have acted on its own accord or something," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well if you believe that, then the jewel would be trying to tell you something," said Inuyasha. 'Wait, in my mind I thought I want to see Kagome now, and she appeared. Could that have something to do with the jewel? Best not tell her, she has enough on her mind as it is.' "Well I don't think the shikon jewel has anything to do with it," said Inuyasha covering up his thoughts.  
  
'What could it be telling me I wonder, could whatever it was trying to tell me be where the threads meet. There are so many questions I have but no answers.'  
  
"I guess we have nice blue skies today," said Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"What is so bad about blue skies," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"WE HAVE SCHOOL, STUPID," yelled Kagome. Kagome ran up to her house to gather her school supplies and lunch, dropping Inuyasha's head in the process. Kagome left her house and pointed at Inuyasha "It is all your fault you know, why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"My fault, it is not my fault you were so deep in thought you couldn't notice a pig flying threw the sky!" exclaimed Inuyasha. "My head hurts because of you," complained Inuyasha pointing at Kagome.  
  
"Are you saying I am stupid," asked Kagome irritated.  
  
"Hey you caught on to that," said Inuyasha clapping his hands.  
  
Kagome was on a short fuse today, now was not the time to push her, but Inuyasha did. "I'll give you pain, and not just in the head, everywhere I can get my hands on," Kagome said angrily.  
  
'She can be scary when she is angry.' Inuyasha hightailed it out of there for his own life.  
  
"GET BACK HERE," yelled Kagome chasing him.  
  
'I am surprised she didn't use sit and what did she mean by pain everywhere? So she isn't going to sit me and I haven't seen her beat up anyone, but then again I don't want to find out.'  
  
Kagome was catching some speed on him, when they reached the school to hear "GO TO CLASS NOW, YOU HAVE 1 MINUTE!!!" yelled the principal over the intercom.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha both dashed for math class and opened the door just as the bell rang.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, take your seats," said Mr. Yajimoshi pointing to their desks. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to their desks and sat down.  
  
"Class today we are" said Mr. Yajimoshi before hearing KNOCK KNCOK!!!! Mr. Yajimoshi opened the door and nodded his head. "Class I will be gone for a bit, but I will be back before the class period ends," said Mr. Yajimoshi. "I will be down in the auditorium if someone needs me, all the staff will be there as a matter of fact," said Mr. Yajimoshi leaving.  
  
"So, what were you two doing together," asked Sango nudging Kagome in the ribs.  
  
"Stupid here, was taking forever getting her brain back in gear knowing that we had to go to school," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"Me, stupid, if you had it your way then we wouldn't have came to school!" exclaimed Kagome. "You are the one who didn't even notice the time," accused Kagome.  
  
"So you two were doing something," said Miroku.  
  
"No we were doing nothing," Kagome denied.  
  
"Your right Kagome, if I had it my way we would do making up to me part three," Inuyasha said with a cocky grin. 'My turn to embarrass you Kagome.' "Miroku, we were doing naughty stuff," Inuyasha lied.  
  
:: "That reminds me what were you two doing at the time," asked Miroku with curiosity. Inuyasha's face had a light pink tinge. Kagome saw this and became very cocky. "We were doing some naughty stuff," said Kagome.::  
  
"Why you little, that was payback for when I said that," said Kagome angrily.  
  
"Wow Kagome, your face is red so I take it what Inuyasha said is true, what did you two do," asked Miroku. "It is a lot more fun when there are two of you, right Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"It sure is," said Inuyasha.  
  
"We didn't do anything naughty," said Kagome when she jumped Miroku. Kagome pounded him in the stomach and then slapped his face. "That ought to teach you to ask if we did naughty stuff," Kagome triumphed clapping her hands together in victory.  
  
"Good thing I wasn't him," said Inuyasha in fear. 'Crap me and my big mouth.'  
  
"That's right I didn't pound you this morning," said Kagome. "I think I will do that later when I get more energy so I can make yours more painful than Miroku's," Kagome decided.  
  
"Well at least its not right now," said Inuyasha.  
  
"In the meantime..." said Kagome walking over to Inuyasha.  
  
'Is she going to do something nice to me, maybe making up to me part three?'  
  
"Lay down Inuyasha, with your back on the ground," commanded Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha put himself down on the ground. 'I see Kagome, you like being on top.'  
  
Kagome sat on top of Inuyasha and moved her face til her and Inuyasha's were mere centimeters apart.  
  
'Here it comes.'  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT,SIT" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs.  
  
'Damn, it hurts, she only sat on me to add extra pain.'  
  
Kagome began to get up when she felt a hand push her to where she lay on top of Inuyasha. "Where do you think your going, you still have to do making up to me part three," cackled Inuyasha.  
  
"But we are in school," Kagome trembled.  
  
"About time math class got interesting," said a student. "Yeah, care to share how to show us how to treat a girl," asked a male student.  
  
Kouga was busy playing on his graphing calculator when he heard, "Yeah, care to share how to show us how to treat a girl," said a male student. 'About time something interesting happens in this class.' Kouga went to the crowd to get a peek at what was happening.  
  
"Inuyasha there is a crowd, I don't want everyone seeing," said Kagome.  
  
"Don't be like that, it is nice to be open about your feelings," said Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand behind Kagome's head to hear "GET OFF MY WOMAN" and "GET OFF MY MAN HIGURASHI!"  
  
"Ignore them Inuyasha, keep going," said Miroku jumping up and down.  
  
"Miroku wants us to continue," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Yeah since Miroku made the request, we will stop," whispered Inuyasha back as he took his hands off Kagome. Kagome got up and walked to Sango to whisper something.  
  
"Sango do you want to have another party," whispered Kagome.  
  
"Sure, what is the occasion," whispered Sango back.  
  
"Same as last time, don't invite the boys or Kikyo or Eri or Yuri," whispered Kagome. "Oh and Sango one last favor," whispered Kagome.  
  
"That would be," asked Sango.  
  
"Say Hentai, and slap Miroku hard for me," said Kagome.  
  
"With pleasure," said Sango pulling up her sleeve walking to Miroku. When Sango got up to Miroku she yelled "HENTAI," at the top of her lungs as she slapped him across the face.  
  
"You didn't have to hit so hard," said Miroku rubbing his cheek. "I think I had enough of being beaten up today," said Miroku.  
  
"Then don't do anything to screw something up," Kagome laughed. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!  
  
~In the Hall~  
  
"And he said that he would be back before the bell ended," said Inuyasha.  
  
"It doesn't matter Inuyasha," said Shippo. "Now we are going to have to hear that old guy Mr. Toutosai, tell us about the jewel," said Shippo.  
  
"He is so full of it," said Miroku.  
  
"Not half as full as you are," said Kagome making Miroku lower his head.  
  
~In History~  
  
"Currently ten shards of the shikon jewel is missing," said Mr. Toutosai. "Does anyone know anything about the missing pieces," asked Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"Mr. Toutosai, the shikon jewel is just a mere myth," said Yuri. "Like there is anything that could turn you into a demon or human, or become that powerful," doubted Yuri.  
  
"See why I didn't want you to invite her and Eri," whispered Kagome to Sango.  
  
"Yeah, good thing she is from this time," whispered Sango back.  
  
"What are you two whispering about," asked Shippo.  
  
"Nothing," said Kagome and Sango a little quickly.  
  
"You are hiding another secret from me aren't you Kagome," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Would I hide anything from you," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes you would," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Pay attention you ungrateful children," said Mr. Toutosai.  
  
"You can hear us," asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes, I can hear you but the shikon jewel is an very important lesson so pay attention," said Mr. Toutosai. "Now back to my explanation, where was I" asked Mr. Toutosai. DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
Everyone sat down at their usual table. "Before you try digging into my food, here," said Kagome handing the Ramen to Inuyasha.  
  
"Thanks, Kagome," said Inuyasha while slurping on his noodles.  
  
"You have a piece of the shikon jewel, I will come after it later, enjoy yourself while you still have life, luckily for you I am still searching for two other shards," said Naraku walking past Kagome's table.  
  
'That means he is controlling Kohaku, I will tell Sango at the party tonight.'  
  
"Kagome you okay, you look in deep thought," asked Shippo.  
  
"I am fine don't worry about it, do you want some candy Shippo?" asked Kagome.  
  
"CANDY" shouted Shippo while Kagome gave him a blowpop. Shippo started devouring it immediately.  
  
'I need to call Sango tonight, to remind her to pop some popcorn, two for me this time.'  
  
*Yes I am cutting it off here, it is at school again. What will Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Kanna and Rin going to find out at the party? Will the boys crash again? What about the pieces of the shikon jewel? What of Kohaku, Naraku and Kikyo? What is the connection to the shikon jewel? Was that illusion projected by the shikon jewel or was it even Inuyasha? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part three or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	17. Plans

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I NEVER WILL BECAUSE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE THEY ARE CREATED BY THE PERSON WHO CREATED KENSHIN!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
::Flashback::  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
I was thinking about writing an Escaflowne fanfic, if you haven't seen it you really should! Does anyone think I should write an Escaflowne fanfic? I would like to thank all of my reviewers, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, SailorInu1, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Skai, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome- chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 60 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 100 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, and since I am grateful I have made this chapter longer, well anyway onto the story.  
  
Chapter 17: Plans  
  
~At Lunch~  
  
Inuyasha made a grab at Kagome's oden and missed. "You are still hungry, I already gave you a ramen," said Kagome.  
  
'Yeah hungry for you.' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself for that one and thought of what to say to that. "You only gave me one ramen, you should have known better," cried Inuyasha while making another attempt to get some of Kagome's oden.  
  
"You should actually bring your own food, besides I bet you have kitchen cupboards full of ramen," said Kagome.  
  
"What makes you think I only eat ramen," questioned Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"Well the argument that you had with Sesshomaru," explained Kagome.  
  
:: "What," yelled an irritated Inuyasha from having to break off of Kagome. "The ramen is all out," said Sesshomaru. "Then get some yourself," Inuyasha fumed. "You're the one who eats it, so therefore you go get some more, if your going to eat dinner tonight," argued Sesshomaru. "I do eat other foods than Ramen," complained Inuyasha back. "Like what," asked Sesshomaru. "I tried oden," triumphed Inuyasha. "I bet that is the only other food," Sesshomaru said knowingly. "No, ice cream, and pizza and.." said Inuyasha saying more foods. "Anything other than junk food," asked Sesshomaru. "Pizza, oden," said Inuyasha. "You have got to try more food, and by the way I win the argument," said Sesshomaru walking down the stairs.::  
  
"So that is what happened, she is right you know, all you do eat is ramen," said Shippo.  
  
"That argument does not prove anything," argued Inuyasha.  
  
"Well actually...." Shippo trailed off.  
  
:: 'Glad I went to the ice cream shop,' thought Shippo licking his ice cream. Shippo saw Inuyasha walking and hid around the corner. "Damn that Sesshomaru, interrupting my moment, he could have at least gotten the ramen," cursed Inuyasha. "I will have to find something that makes Sesshomaru embarrassed or mad," said Inuyasha thinking.::  
  
"I was wondering what he was talking about him and his moment," commented Shippo. "So, Inuyasha, have you found a way to make Sesshomaru mad or embarrassed," asked Shippo.  
  
"Yes I have," cackled Inuyasha.  
  
"Looks like I win our argument, Inuyasha," Kagome triumphed. "I knew you would go out for the ramen that night," Kagome said nodding her head.  
  
"What makes you think that you have won the argument," argued Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you have any other facts you would like to share with us," asked Kagome.  
  
"Uh...." Inuyasha trailed off. 'Think dammit, I can't let her win, she would never let me live it down.' DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~P.E.~  
  
"We are done with tennis," said Mr. Sagara. "We are doing football, but it is flag football," explained Mr. Sagara. "Alright suit up everyone," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
~Boy's Locker Room~  
  
"Giving up on going to the girl's locker room," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No way, I will make it in there some day, some how," said Miroku.  
  
"Well that was motivational....anyway we are having a sleepover at your house got it," Inuyasha told Miroku.  
  
"Why not your house, oh your still hung up because Sesshomaru beat you in that argument," Miroku said knowingly.  
  
"No, because Kagome's house is next to mine," explained an irritated Inuyasha. "I don't want her hearing anything we are going to be talking about tonight, and Shippo you are coming," Inuyasha told Shippo.  
  
"Miroku you better have some candy and ice cream," said Shippo. "So what are we doing at Miroku's house anyway," asked Shippo.  
  
"You will see when we get over to Miroku's, be there around seven," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha you act like this is your house, I should make the time where we meet at my house," said Miroku. Miroku opened his eyes to notice no one was there. 'Must have went to the girl's locker room.'  
  
~Girl's Locker Room~  
  
"Hey Rin," said Kagome.  
  
"What," asked Rin getting dressed.  
  
"Come over to Sango's around seven," said Kagome.  
  
"So we going to finish Cowboy Bebop," asked Rin excitedly.  
  
"Hey this is my house we are talking about here Kagome, I should be the one to tell you what time you can come over to my house," said Sango.  
  
"So is anyone else coming," asked Rin.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about Kagura and Kanna but I don't know," said Kagome.  
  
Sango took a deep breath while closing her eyes. "Kagome since it is at my house don't you think I should choose who should come," said Sango. Sango opened her eyes to see nobody there. 'They must have went to the field.'  
  
~Outside Girl's Locker Room~  
  
Miroku turned the handle and it opened. "They forgot to lock the door," Miroku got this perverted grin on his face. 'I am coming girls.'  
  
The door slammed Miroku against the wall as he could see Sango walking out. 'Is there anyone else in there?' Miroku looked into the girl's locker room to see no one in there. "Dammit, the one time I could have seen the girls naked, Inuyasha had to talk," cursed Miroku. Miroku walked out onto the football field to find everyone looking at him.  
  
"What took you so long," asked Mr. Sagara.  
  
"I got lost," was all Miroku's mind came up with.  
  
"Now remember you are playing flag football not tackle football," said Mr. Sagara. "It will be guys with girls since I don't see a need to separate, if you need me I will be at a meeting," explained Mr. Sagara. Mr. Sagara walked off to the teacher's lounge.  
  
"So who is actually going to play football," asked Kagura thoroughly bored. Nobody made any signs of going to play football.  
  
"Well we could make it more interesting by playing tackle football," said Inuyasha tapping his chin.  
  
"Yeah," said all the boys.  
  
"By the way you girls will be playing," said Inuyasha pointing at the girls.  
  
"If I get tackled, my hair will be messed up," complained Kikyo.  
  
"I got much better things to do than be playing with complete morons, what makes you think you can make us play anyway," questioned Kagome.  
  
"We can get our snitch Shippo to tell on you, saying they did not want to play football because they are afraid to get dirty," taunted Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah you girls should get dirty, that way I might be able to see through your shirt," said Miroku not realizing he said it out loud.  
  
Sango walked up to Miroku and slapped him across the face.  
  
"Well that wasn't to bad..OWWWWWWW!!!!!!" Miroku echoed. Miroku was on the ground rubbing his head.  
  
"You seem to be forgetting that I have my boomerang, I wonder how you would have turned out like if I didn't hit you on the head or in the face so many times," commented Sango.  
  
"So you playing or are you to afraid Kagome," taunted Inuyasha again.  
  
"I am not afraid, I will show you," said Kagome with something to prove.  
  
They split up the team into guys against girls and the boys had to kick to the girls. Kikyo caught the ball and then threw it on the ground when she was about to be tackled.  
  
"Kikyo, you are suppose to keep running with the ball, not throw it on the ground," said Sango.  
  
"You have got to be kidding if you think I am going to ruin my hair or hurt myself for this sport," said Kikyo.  
  
"Whatever," said Sango bored. Sango threw the ball to Kagome, which she caught. Kagome was running until she got tackled.  
  
"Well the pain wasn't so bad, now get off," said Kagome.  
  
"Maybe I don't want to," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You said we would not do this at school," Kagome argued.  
  
"I never said that," said Inuyasha. "Remember I said we would stop," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"See you said we would stop," Kagome triumphed.  
  
"When did I say we would not continue at school," asked Inuyasha.  
  
'Damn he is right he never said we would. But wait a second, since when did I say that I was going to do this!' Kagome felt kisses being put on her neck, nice and tender loving ones. 'That tickles and is in the right spot.' Kagome involuntarily moaned.  
  
"So this is how you treat your woman," said a male student. "Care to demonstrate sex ed for us," asked another male student. "THAT IS NOT HIS WOMAN!!!!!" yelled Kikyo and Kouga  
  
Inuyasha stopped kissing and looked up to see Kikyo and Kouga towering over him. "Do you mind," asked Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"I can't believe you moaned Higurashi, that is so disgusting!" exclaimed Kikyo.  
  
"Then tell your boyfriend to get off of me and actually go to you, instead of you going to him," said Kagome.  
  
"He was just tackling you and moved to get up when you moaned," explained Kikyo.  
  
"I think your vision may be wrong or are you just that plain stupid," asked Kanna.  
  
"You, you talked," said Kikyo unbelievingly.  
  
"I may have a dead like voice, and seem very dull, but even I am not that blind to see when someone likes someone else," explained Kanna while receiving a death glare from Naraku. 'He can't kill me yet because he still has that pathetic excuse for a human, Onigumo's heart. Onigumo desires Kikyo and since Kikyo doesn't want any public deaths he will not kill me for opening my mouth.'  
  
"Continue, continue," cheered Miroku.  
  
"That lecher never seems to get the hint," whispered Kagome.  
  
"I know this is the second time I had to stop because of him," complained Inuyasha while getting off Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha," said Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to meet a hand repeatedly slapping his face. After that a knee to the stomach and a blow below the belt. Inuyasha fell to the ground and yelled, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"That was for this morning," said Kagome dusting off her hands. "I told you yours would be a lot more painful," commented Kagome.  
  
"I didn't think you would regain your strength so quickly," said Inuyasha while rubbing his face.  
  
"Looks like men are the weaker sex," said Kagome.  
  
"So true," commented Sango.  
  
"What, us men are a heck of a ton stronger than you women," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"I would like to see you carry a child and deal with periods for about thirty five years," challenged Rin.  
  
"There are some guys that get periods," argued Inuyasha.  
  
"And your one of them," questioned Rin. Everyone roared with laughter, to hear "SHUT UP!"  
  
"I am not one of those guys, but I bet that those guys that do, are stronger than you women," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What kind of guy are you, Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
  
"Want to find out," asked Inuyasha getting up to walk to Kagome.  
  
"Well you got no proof that men are the stronger sex," said Rin stating the facts.  
  
"Well I am stronger than all of you wenches," said Inuyasha pointing at all of the girls.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!?!?!" Kagome said in a dangerous tone.  
  
"Wench," challenged Inuyasha.  
  
'I am going to have fun doing this,' thought Kagome with a wicked smile.  
  
'That smile it is making my skin crawl,' thought Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT BOY, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! AND FOR GOOD MEASURE SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" yelled Kagome at the top of her lungs.  
  
Inuyasha kept on feeling pain in his back as he kept falling deeper into the ground. 'Damn you old woman, you were always a brat Kaede. One day I am getting this removed, and corner Kagome, but she won't be able to sit me!'  
  
"This hole looks like it could go to China if we hopped in," said Shippo looking down the hole.  
  
"INUYASHA CAN YOU HEAR US," yelled Miroku down the hole. Sango came up next to Miroku and bent over to see how deep the hole was.  
  
Sango felt the unmistakable feeling of Miroku's hands on her ass again. Sango's face fumed with anger and she pushed Miroku in the hole. "I think you should see how Inuyasha's doing!"  
  
Miroku landed on Inuyasha with a thud. "mmmphhh," Inuyasha groaned out in pain. Inuyasha saw Miroku's clothing and knew it was Miroku, "You mind getting off my back you lecher!"  
  
"I wouldn't do anything perverted to you Inuyasha," said Miroku.  
  
"No shit sherlock, I was talking about how you got into the hole, Sango pushed you in because you felt her up didn't you," Inuyasha assumed.  
  
"How could I resist, she was bent over right in front of me, she was begging me to grab it," said Miroku with a perverted smile.  
  
"Well the principal said we get to leave now, due to mysterious disappearance of Mr. Toutosai," said Shippo. "We are still doing that party thing right," asked Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, what do you mean Toutosai disappeared," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No information is known," said Shippo shaking his head.  
  
"How did you get down here anyway, I get it your hormones must have kicked in and you touched a girl's ass, wonderful feeling huh Shippo," said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head, "You are such a lecher it is unbelievable!" "So care to tell us how you really got down here," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I transformed into a flying thing and flew down here to see how you two were doing, " explained Shippo. Shippo transformed into the flying thing and said, "I also came down here to rub it in your face, you two got beaten up by girls, human none the less," laughed Shippo.  
  
"Why you little," Inuyasha jumped up to grab Shippo, only to be overcome by the pain in his back. 'Just you wait til I see you again Kagome, you are going to pay for this.'  
  
"This is pathetic, do I have to carry you," asked Miroku.  
  
"It has been twenty minutes now, I think I can move," said Inuyasha getting up. Inuyasha and Miroku jumped out of the hole to see no one around. "Well I am going to go to my house, see you around seven," said Inuyasha running to get to his house.  
  
~Inuyasha's House~  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to his house and looked around his house to find what he was looking for. "Hey Sesshomaru."  
  
"What do you want," asked Sesshomaru. "If it is more ramen then go get it yourself," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"It is not about ramen," said Inuyasha. "I tried to have oden today, but Kagome wouldn't let me I have you know," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"It would help if you actually brought your own food or eat the school food, instead of getting it off your friends," suggested Sesshomaru.  
  
"The day I eat school food is the day hell freezes over unless it is a snack," Inuyasha stated. "Why don't you make dinner, then I would eat it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You are doing it again, you freeloader, I cook only for myself," said Sesshomaru. "I bet you don't know how to cook," betted Sesshomaru.  
  
"Cooking is for girls," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha received a death glare from Sesshomaru, "That's right you bastard you heard me."  
  
"What did you want, I can't bare your company any longer," stated Sesshomaru.  
  
"I came in here to embarrass you dear brother," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Half brother," Sesshomaru corrected. "Unlike you I am a full demon and don't need that human mother of yours," said Sesshomaru bitterly.  
  
"Well your nothing but a hypocrite, you like humans, or at least one," said Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Sesshomaru thoroughly pissed.  
  
"That girl Rin, I believe in the other time you saved her life a couple of times, and in this time it doesn't seem you have a problem with her, you talk to her sometimes," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know when I talked to Rin in this time," said Sesshomaru.(If you looked at Sesshomaru through a magnifying glass you could see the lightest pink tinge on his cheeks.)  
  
"Well at least you know her name, but I saw you talking one time after school when I was walking home," said Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Sesshy," said Rin walking up to Sesshomaru. "Rin," said Sesshomaru. "How about we go somewhere, like some food place," suggested Rin. "Um....." Sesshomaru trailed off. "Come on one day of fun, please," said Rin giving Sesshomaru the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Okay, just this once," said Sesshomaru. "Great, about time you got out of the indoors," said Rin dragging Sesshomaru.::  
  
"I only went once, I never talked to her again," said Sesshomaru with the pink tinge growing more visible.  
  
"Well actually I quite remember this other time very well Sesshy," said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him outside and threw him. "Don't you have to be at Miroku's or something, its seven anyway, you need to get out of the house," said Sesshomaru walking in the house and locking the door.  
  
Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded and stared at the door to his house. "Making Sesshomaru embarrassed, mission accomplished," said Inuyasha to himself.  
  
~Kagome's House a couple hours before~  
  
"Mom, can I go to Sango's again," asked Kagome.  
  
"Sure honey, after all you got back to school the next day so I don't see why not," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Thanks mom you're the best," said Kagome hugging her mom. Kagome walked over to the telephone and pushed some buttons.  
  
"Sango here," said Sango.  
  
"I would like to place an order, I would like two popcorn bags with some chocolate ice cream on the side," said Kagome.  
  
"Would you like butter with that popcorn, and some whipped cream for your ice cream," asked Sango.  
  
"Yes some extra butter, but no whipped cream," said Kagome.  
  
"That comes to a total of $2.50," Sango announced.  
  
The girl's laughter could be heard on each side of the line. "Yeah, well I called to ask if Kanna and Kagura are coming," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, they and Rin are coming at seven," said Sango.  
  
"We are finishing Cowboy Bebop right," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, say what exactly came up to make us have a party," asked Sango.  
  
"You will see," said Kagome. "Well bye, see you at the party," Kagome hung up. Kagome dashed upstairs to put all her valuables in her bag. 'I need some socks, a panty, this bra, toothpaste, toothbrush, this comb, some floss and that should be about it.' "I am going to take a shower," commented Kagome to herself. Kagome dashed into the shower. "I think I will take about 30 minutes in here." Kagome let all the warm water droplets run down her body and after 5 minutes of that she reached for her shampoo. Kagome then let the warm water wash away the shampoo running her fingers through her silky hair. Kagome then got out of the shower 10 minutes later. Kagome went back into her room and picked up a shirt. "This time I will wear my Kenshin shirt. (Love that anime ^.^ currently at Meiji series.) Kagome walked into the kitchen with her bag, "What is for dinner?"  
  
"Some hamburger's and fries," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"About time we had something other than oden," commented Kagome. Kagome sat down and ate her food. "Where is Grandpa," asked Kagome.  
  
"He is praying at outside under the sacred tree," said Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"So that is why we didn't have oden, grandpa is always custom this and ancient that," complained Kagome. "But I don't think I would have it any other way," smiled Kagome. Kagome looked at the clock to see it say 7:00, "Well got to go, bye mom," said Kagome leaving the house. Kagome walked down the steps of Higurashi shrine to see Inuyasha looking at his house.  
  
"What, did Sesshomaru make you go get the ramen again," asked Kagome.  
  
"I do eat other food, why is everyone thinking that I am obsessed with ramen," asked Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Three...Two....One and there you have it your noodles are ready," said Kagome. "Not bad, not bad, I could see how this would catch on," slurped Inuyasha on his noodles. "It's best to slice bread," said Kagome bored. "Come on Kagome, aren't you going to dig in," said Inuyasha to hear RRRRRRRR! "Speaking of digging, have you noticed we are surrounded by corpses here, no I guess you were to busy rummaging through my bag to realize we are sitting in an old battlefield; I am hungry he says then he has the nerve to expect me to eat here, even your flea sucking buddy has better manners," complained Kagome.::  
  
"Well I am not going to pick up Ramen alright!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever, where are you going then," asked Kagome.  
  
'I can't tell her I am going to Miroku's.' "I have to get some supplies for Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha. "Where are you going," asked Inuyasha.  
  
'I can't tell him I am going to Sango's.' "That doesn't matter, but you can't follow me, so keep turned this way and I will give you something," said Kagome.  
  
"Fine," said Inuyasha while he received a quick peck on the lips. 'That is all, when I get you alone I will get much more than that.'  
  
* What is Kagome going to talk about at Sango's Party? What is Inuyasha going to talk about at Miroku's sleepover? What will Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Kanna and Rin going to find out at the party? Will the boys crash again? What about Toutosai's disappearance? What about the pieces of the shikon jewel? What of Kohaku, Naraku and Kikyo? What is the connection to the shikon jewel? Was that illusion projected by the shikon jewel or was it even Inuyasha? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part three or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	18. Partying at Sango's again

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, AND I NEVER WILL DUE TO THE REASON RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE THE PERSON WHO CREATED KENSHIN OWNS THOSE CHARACTERS!  
  
I OWN THE PLOT TO THE STORY AND THAT IS PRETTY MUCH IT!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Important: For you reviewers that might have been confused with Inuyasha and Kagome not doing anything at school, it is like this. In that math class Inuyasha decided to stop what he was doing because of Miroku. Kagome thought they would stop completely because of Miroku, but Inuyasha never said he would. Hoped that cleared that up. If you are wondering why it took me a while to update it is because I fixed every chapter to this same format, it was a big pain in the ass, but I am glad I did it ^.^.  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, Crystal Senshi, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, SailorInu1, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Skai, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 60 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 100 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story.  
  
Chapter 18: Partying at Sango's again  
  
Kagome went up to Sango's house and rang the doorbell. Rustling could be heard inside the house as you could hear the creak of the door opening. "Well, don't you know that trick or treating gets going when it is darker," Sango told Kagome.  
  
"Is anyone else here," asked Kagome.  
  
"Only all of us, where have you been, you are fifteen minutes late," scolded Sango.  
  
"Sorry mommy, I kinda ran into someone on the way here," Kagome said with a fake guilt in her voice. "Bet you can't guess who," said Kagome.  
  
"Could it possibly be Inuyasha," asked Sango.  
  
"Bing Bong, correct," said Kagome walking into the house. "Hope you got my popcorn," said Kagome looking back at Sango who closed the door.  
  
"Yeah as it turns out everyone else gave me the exact same order, I had to go out to buy popcorn, I should charge you, but since I am such a great friend I won't charge you this time" Sango explained.  
  
"Sango you are really a great friend, but what if I couldn't afford to pay you," asked Kagome.  
  
" You would find a way," said Sango with an evil smile.  
  
"You fiend," said Kagome.  
  
"You know it," said Sango smiling.  
  
"So what happened between you and Inuyasha," asked Rin walking in wearing her pajamas.  
  
"Well you see, I was on my way over here, and I saw him looking at his house," explained Kagome.  
  
::"What, did Sesshomaru make you go get the ramen again," asked Kagome.  
  
"I do eat other food, why is everyone thinking that I am obsessed with ramen," asked Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Three...Two....One and there you have it your noodles are ready," said Kagome. "Not bad, not bad, I could see how this would catch on," slurped Inuyasha on his noodles. "It's best to slice bread," said Kagome bored. "Come on Kagome, aren't you going to dig in," said Inuyasha to hear RRRRRRRR! "Speaking of digging, have you noticed we are surrounded by corpses here, no I guess you were to busy rummaging through my bag to realize we are sitting in an old battlefield; I am hungry he says then he has the nerve to expect me to eat here, even your flea sucking buddy has better manners," complained Kagome.::  
  
"Well I am not going to pick up Ramen alright!" exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Whatever, where are you going then," asked Kagome.  
  
'I can't tell her I am going to Miroku's.' "I have to get some supplies for Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha. "Where are you going," asked Inuyasha.  
  
'I can't tell him I am going to Sango's.' "That doesn't matter, but you can't follow me, so keep turned this way and I will give you something," said Kagome.  
  
"Fine," said Inuyasha while he received a quick peck on the lips. 'That is all, when I get you alone I will get much more than that.'::  
  
"I see, do you think he was really going to get something for Sesshomaru," asked Rin.  
  
"Where is Kanna and Kagura," asked Kagome.  
  
"Right here," said Kanna and Kagura appearing on cue in their pajamas.  
  
"Well I know where Inuyasha is going," said Sango walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Where," asked Rin.  
  
"He is going over to Miroku's, so is Shippo," said Sango walking up the stairs with popcorn bags. Everyone followed in pursuit of Sango. Sango walked into her room and jumped on her waterbed.  
  
"How do you know he is going over there," asked Kagome.  
  
"It was yesterday, we all got out early and everyone went home, except me I went to get some ice cream," said Sango. "I was on my way back when I heard a voice, so I scrambled to hide around a corner," explained Sango.  
  
:: "Inuyasha decided to have the party at my place, what does he not want Kagome to hear," questioned Miroku. "Why does Shippo have to come too," asked Miroku. "Well at least he didn't invite Kouga or Sesshomaru, then I would be getting worried," said Miroku to himself unaware of his listener.::  
  
"So that is how you know huh, well you know what that means," said Kagome.  
  
"Crashing in on the boy's sleepover," said all the girls. All the girls looked at each other and fell into laughter.  
  
"I guess all you girls like to have fun," said Kagome.  
  
"What, did you think we were innocent," said Rin putting on a fake innocent face.  
  
"So what are we all going to do tonight," asked Kanna excitedly.  
  
"Looks like you got some life in you mirror girl," teased Rin.  
  
"Mirror girl," said Kanna in an unbelievingly voice.  
  
Kagura was laughing to herself inside and stopped when she heard, "and the one next to you will be called fan girl."  
  
"You remind me of Kikyo and her nicknames, but hey at least they aren't babyish," said Sango.  
  
"What we all doing tonight anyway," asked Kagura.  
  
"We are listening to why Kagome asked us here and we'll go onto an online chat," said Sango.  
  
"Sango I think you are forgetting something," said Rin hinting something.  
  
"Yes, we will watch Cowboy Bebop if we get around to that," Sango explained.  
  
"Are you using the same screenname as you did last time," asked Kagome.  
  
"Nope, you can't be to careful, Miroku might be in the chat room or something," explained Sango. "So tell us why you brought us all here," asked Sango, starting on her popcorn.  
  
"Well, you know how Kikyo said about trying to go to the feudal era," said Kagome, receiving nods. "I went back to that time you see, none of you were there," explained Kagome.  
  
"Meaning we are the people from that time, correct," said Kagura.  
  
"That's right," said Kagome.  
  
"But why are we in this era then," asked Kanna.  
  
"I don't know, but more than that happened," said Kagome.  
  
:: "Everywhere I look I only find more questions, I am already confused to begin with," said Kagome walking around. "But more than anything I am just, angry," said Kagome. "I am all alone, I don't want to be alone anymore," Kagome said barely above a whisper. Kagome felt something in her lap and looked down to see someone. Kagome got a closer look and to see that of violet eyes which belonged to the human Inuyasha.  
  
"I'll protect you," said Inuyasha in his human form. Inuyasha got up and left Kaede's hut and walked towards the direction of the dried well.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Kagome getting up and running after Inuyasha.::  
  
"That is when I appeared back in this time again, and Inuyasha was human," explained Kagome. "He remembered saying he would protect me, but he said he wasn't there," said Kagome. "I came here to ask if you know why this happened," said Kagome.  
  
"I know exactly what happened, after all the shikon jewel originated from my village, I know quite a lot about the jewel and its powers," explained Sango. "The Shikon Jewel projected an illusion onto you of Inuyasha in his human form," explained Sango.  
  
"I thought so, but that doesn't explain why," said Kagome.  
  
"It projected the image onto you of Inuyasha in his human form because the Shikon Jewel is powered off by a wish," Sango told everyone.  
  
"It is powered off by a wish, then does the wish has to do with us as well," questioned Kanna.  
  
"I love mysteries, we are all here due to the power of wishes, unknown to the wisher, fate is brought down upon the group, something like that," said Rin tapping her chin.  
  
"That sounded like a story to me, you should be an author Rin," said Kagome.  
  
"Hehehe," said an embarrassed Rin.  
  
"Wonder who the wisher is, so you are saying that the wish and the jewel is where the threads meet," said Kagome.  
  
"You are sounding like Kikyo," said Kagura with obvious disgust in her voice.  
  
"Sorry, sorry, so the wish is why everyone is here, is that what your saying," asked Kagome.  
  
"Much better, never sound like someone your not it won't suit you very well," Kagura advised.  
  
"I am just saying that is a possibility, if not then I really don't know," said Sango getting on her computer.  
  
"While we are on topic of the jewel, how many pieces are missing," asked Kanna.  
  
"There is ten, and we have one, which reminds me......" Kagome trailed off. "Sango, Kohaku has a piece of the jewel inside his body," explained Kagome.  
  
"How do you know that," asked Sango turning around to look at Kagome.  
  
:: "You have a piece of the shikon jewel, I will come after it later, enjoy yourself while you still have life, luckily for you I am still searching for two other shards," said Naraku walking past Kagome's table.::  
  
"I see, I wasn't paying attention to Naraku, well actually I didn't hear him say anything to you," explained Sango.  
  
"But you were right across from me, how could you not hear him," asked Kagome.  
  
"He didn't even open his mouth," said Sango.  
  
'Did I imagine him saying that to me? No I heard him, does that mean he could communicate through the mind? Does that mean he can control people through the mind too, no he can't he has to have the shikon jewel to do that.'  
  
Sango returned to her computer and logged into the chat room as Poisonpowder01. Everyone gathered around Sango to see how the chat would turn out. "Sango, that is a strange screenname," Kagome told Sango.  
  
"Well I can't make it obvious who I am," explained Sango turning back to the computer to see Illusion83 came on.  
  
~Miroku's House~  
  
"Hey everyone," said Inuyasha walking into the house.  
  
"Inuyasha did you just let yourself in the house," asked Miroku irritated.  
  
"Not my fault you left the front door open," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What took you so long anyway," asked Shippo licking his ice cream.  
  
"I kinda ran into Kagome on the way here," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't you want to go into the details," said Miroku with excitement in his voice.  
  
"Nope, not really," said Inuyasha walking up the stairs.  
  
"Aw come on Inuyasha, I want to know what you and Kagome did," said Miroku.  
  
"They didn't do anything naughty, I can tell you that much," said Shippo.  
  
"What, no naughty stuff, and here you were leading me on for nothing," cried Miroku.  
  
"I wasn't leading you onto anything, your perverted little mind is what led you on," said Inuyasha hitting Miroku over the head.  
  
"So Inuyasha what did you call us here for," asked Shippo with curiously in his voice.  
  
:: "The shikon jewel cast an image of you onto me, so it was an illusion ," said Kagome. "Well it has to be the shikon jewel, right; we are all tied to the fate of the jewel so it must have acted on its own accord or something," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well if you believe that, then the jewel would be trying to tell you something," said Inuyasha. 'Wait, in my mind I thought I want to see Kagome now, and she appeared. Could that have something to do with the jewel? Best not tell her, she has enough on her mind as it is.' "Well I don't think the shikon jewel has anything to do with it," said Inuyasha covering up his thoughts.::  
  
"The shikon jewel is dwelling on a wish or something and it obeyed my thoughts," explained Inuyasha. "I asked her if she made any wishes, but she said she wasn't sure," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean the time when we crashed in on the girl's party, the voice you heard, was the wish that was used on the shikon jewel," said Miroku knowingly.  
  
"You can be smart when you want to be," said Shippo nodding his head. "Why didn't you tell Kagome that," asked Shippo.  
  
"I am sure she knows by now, but she just has so much on her mind, I don't want her to worry," said Inuyasha with a distant look in his eye.  
  
"Well, now I am going onto a chat room," said Miroku.  
  
"No, you can't use your same screenname," explained Shippo putting in a screenname.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the computer to see the screenname. "Illusion83, why that screenname," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"We can't make it obvious who we are," explained Shippo.  
  
"Did you use Illusion because that is all the attacks you do or something," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, but the people online don't know that," said Shippo. "Hey, I do other attacks than illusions!" exclaimed an angry Shippo.  
  
"Wait a second, this is a girl's chat room," said Inuyasha seeing Poisonpowder01 on. 'What a strange sceenname.'  
  
Miroku started typing and Inuyasha hit Miroku over the head. "You can't ask a girl to bare your child especially when we are in a girl chat room!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
*Yes I am evil, I will spread the sleeping over into another chapter. What will happen in this chat room? What will happen when the girls crash on the boy's sleepover? "Will we ever watch Cowboy Bebop," asked Rin. What about Kikyo, Naraku, and Kohaku? What about the mysterious disappearance of Toutosai? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part three or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	19. Party Crashers's

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BECAUSE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE THE PERSON WHO CREATED KENSHIN OWNS THEM!  
  
"Someone is Talking"  
  
'Someone is Thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of Place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, cyds, Crystal Senshi, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, SailorInu1, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko- Daughter of Sekhmet, Skai, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 70 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 100 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story.  
  
Chapter 19: Party Crasher's  
  
~Sango's House~  
  
"So this is a girl site right, then why does it matter about our identity," asked Kagura.  
  
"You know the pervert Miroku is, he would go onto a girl website, this screenname is new though," explained Sango.  
  
"How often do you come to this site," asked Rin.  
  
"Not that often, but plenty enough to know if there is a new member on or something," said Sango.  
  
"What would you talk about at a girl chat room," asked Kanna.  
  
"Take this chick, Illusion83 for example, let's just say what are you doing tonight," said Sango.  
  
Poisonpowder01: Never seen you in this chat room before, what are you doing tonight  
  
Illusion83: Having a sleepover with two friends, what about you  
  
Poisonpowder01: Same here except I have four friends  
  
Illusion83: You are in an online chat when your friends are over  
  
Poisonpowder01: So are you besides they wanted to see what kind of thing goes on in a girl chat room  
  
Illusion83: How old are you?  
  
Poisonpowder01: Why do you want to know; let's just say I go to a high school  
  
Illusion83: I go to a high school too  
  
Poisonpowder01: What school do you go to  
  
Illusion83: No Tama High, do you got a boyfriend  
  
Poisonpowder01: We go to No Tama High too, do you have a boyfriend  
  
Illusion83: Hell no!  
  
Poisonpowder01: touchy, touchy, any guys you like?  
  
Illusion83: Oh yeah, I love Inuyasha, he is so hot!  
  
Poisonpowder01: Really, you got good taste, I love Inuyasha too ^.~  
  
Illusion83: Miroku is really good too  
  
Poisonpowder01: He is good, but he is a lecher that won't stop touching my ass  
  
Illusion83 logged off chat room.  
  
~Miroku's house~  
  
"What did you log off for Miroku," asked Inuyasha. "I was going to ask the chicks their names and stuff," said Inuyasha.  
  
"That was Sango, Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, and Rin for sure," said Miroku.  
  
"How do you know that," asked Shippo.  
  
"I only grab Sango's ass," explained Miroku.  
  
"Hey, you are right for once you lecher," said Inuyasha thinking.  
  
"Hey, I have been right more than once," pouted Miroku.  
  
"Yeah, you have been right, I am not going to go through you proving it to Shippo that you were right more than once again," Inuyasha told Miroku.  
  
"Do you think they knew it was us," asked Shippo.  
  
"The only give away would have to be with Inuyasha," said Miroku tapping his chin.  
  
"What did I do that gave us away," argued Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango asked us if we had a boyfriend and you go and say hell no," explained Miroku. "You were also worshipping yourself," added Miroku.  
  
"And there is something wrong with that, besides you were to one who added Miroku is good too," Inuyasha explained. "Do you think it was Kagome who said she likes me, or do you think it was someone else," asked Inuyasha. "I am quite popular with the ladies now a days," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"Sango said she likes me too, now I don't see how I can not touch that ass, my hand is craving it now as we speak," said Miroku. "I have my way with the ladies, and one day I will get into that locker room" said Miroku with a perverted grin  
  
"I don't know who has the bigger ego," said Shippo dryly.  
  
~Sango's House~  
  
"So everyone ready for the big rush," asked Kagome.  
  
"You mean we aren't going to watch Cowboy Bebop," Rin cried.  
  
"We can just have another sleepover or something," suggested Sango.  
  
"But we might have figured out the mystery by then with the Shikon Jewel," complained Rin. "It might end up making us go back to our own time and then I will never finish Cowboy Bebop," said Rin through tears.  
  
"What makes you think it will lead us back to our own time," asked Kagura.  
  
"You really want to finish Cowboy Bebop that badly," questioned Kanna.  
  
"Nah just made it all up," said Rin. Everyone had sweatdrops after hearing what Rin just said.  
  
"You mean you said about going to your time just as an excuse to watch Cowboy Bebop!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong with that, Cowboy Bebop is an great anime," smiled Rin.  
  
"Alright anyway...we ready to crash on the guys party," said Sango being the leader.  
  
"YEAH!" yelled the girls.  
  
Sango led everyone out of her house and walked onto Miroku's lawn.  
  
"What's wrong Kanna," asked Kagura.  
  
"Just checking if Naraku is out," said Kanna turning this way and that.  
  
"So we going to find a window on the side," asked Sango.  
  
"You can, I am going alone," said Kagome.  
  
"Have it your way," said Sango. Sango, Kanna, Kagura, and Rin dashed to the side of the house in search of a window.  
  
~With Sango~  
  
"I see a window!" exclaimed Rin while pointing at the window jumping up and down.  
  
"Keep quite," whispered Kagura loudly.  
  
"We need a trash can or something, the window is to high," Sango observed.  
  
"Trash can here," said Kanna taking one and putting it directly in front of Sango.  
  
Sango started to climb up when Rin said, "I want to see too."  
  
"Then you have to find another trash can," said Sango impatiently.  
  
"How do you think Kagome, plans on looking in to see the boy's conversation, we are at Miroku's window after all aren't we," questioned Kanna.  
  
"I don't know, she is not really predictable at this kind of thing, I have never seen her act like this before, but then again we never did this kind of thing," Sango smiled slyly.  
  
"If we are truly at Miroku's window, then the only way would be..." trailed Kagura.  
  
"The direct approach," finished Rin.  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
"Now how to get in that house," said Kagome walking around. Kagome walked around Miroku's house to see if any windows were open. 'Looks like none of the windows are open.'  
  
:: "I left my window open and it got in," explained Kagome.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha, you could even hear an echo. "I told you to shut the damn window," said Inuyasha. ::  
  
"I suppose they would never leave the window open with Inuyasha there," said Kagome looking up. "I wonder if the girls have found a way," wondered Kagome.  
  
~With Sango~  
  
"I can hear something," said Sango looking down to see nobody down there. 'Huh? Where did they all go?'  
  
"Yeah I can hear too," said Rin.  
  
Sango looked over to see all the girls on trashcans looking through the window. "I see so you girls couldn't resist, guess you can't miss out on this kind of action," said Sango returning to spying.  
  
~Inside Miroku's Room~  
  
"So the shikon jewel obeyed your thoughts, or is that just a guess," asked Miroku.  
  
"That is just a mere guess, Kagome made an interesting point though," commented Inuyasha remembering what he told the guys before.  
  
:: "What makes you think it is the shikon jewel," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"The shikon jewel cast an image of you onto me, so it was an illusion," said Kagome. "Well it has to be the shikon jewel, right; we are all tied to the fate of the jewel so it must have acted on its own accord or something," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well if you believe that, then the jewel would be trying to tell you something," said Inuyasha. 'Wait, in my mind I thought I want to see Kagome now, and she appeared. Could that have something to do with the jewel? Best not tell her, she has enough on her mind as it is.' "Well I don't think the shikon jewel has anything to do with it," said Inuyasha covering up his thoughts.::  
  
"So that's what happened," said Miroku thinking.  
  
"What happened," asked Shippo.  
  
"Whoever made the wish, has to deal with all of us," said Miroku making a point.  
  
"So you are saying the wish made us all get here," said Inuyasha.  
  
~Outside with Sango~  
  
"So my assumption with the wish was correct, or so Miroku thinks so," said Sango.  
  
"Who cares about the assumption, if that is the case then we need to find the wisher," said Kagura.  
  
"You are very impatient," commented Rin.  
  
"Well, do you honestly want Sango to dwell on saying about how she was right and about the wish, which we don't know what the wish was to begin with," asked Kagura.  
  
"I suppose your right," agreed Rin. "I remember when I talked to Sesshomaru, and he said these clues I found very peculiar," said Rin.  
  
"When did you talk to Sesshomaru," asked Sango nudging Rin in the ribs.  
  
"It is not what you think," Rin blushed.  
  
"What are these clues Rin," asked Kanna.  
  
"Right the clues, seen yet never seen, protected yet not known to the protector, these are the only clues known," explained Rin.  
  
"How has that got anything to do with the shikon jewel," asked Kanna.  
  
"Those were the clues and Sesshy is never wrong!" exclaimed Rin.  
  
"Sesshy," questioned Sango.  
  
"Eh um..." Rin trailed off.  
  
"Quiet," said Kagura.  
  
~Inside Miroku's Room~  
  
"Hey, I am thirsty I am going to get a drink," said Inuyasha walking out of Miroku's room.  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
"This is not fair the only way is to follow Sango, but I don't want to," said Kagome walking past the front door. Kagome turned around to see the front door. "Hey it is worth a shot," said Kagome walking to the door. Kagome walked to the door and turned the doorknob.  
  
"That was fairly simple, can't believe they left the door unlocked," Kagome commented while walking in and shutting the door. 'I should probably lock it.' Thought Kagome while locking the door. 'Now how to get into Miroku's room.' Kagome saw a figure in the dark and asked, "Who's there?"  
  
"Ready to play," asked someone.  
  
*Yes, another chapter being extended with their sleeping over and spying. Who is this person and what do they want? Bet most of you know ^.~ What about Kikyo, Naraku, and Kohaku? What about the mysterious disappearance of Toutosai? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part three or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	20. Caught

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR WILL I EVER WILL BECAUSE IT BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!  
  
THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO CREATED THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, SailorInu1, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome- chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 70 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 100 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story.  
  
Chapter 20: Caught  
  
"Who's there," asked Kagome scared.  
  
"Ready to play," asked someone.  
  
'Play?' All of Kagome's thoughts were horrible scenarios. 'Am I going to be raped? Who is it? Maybe they came into Miroku's house too since the door was open. Then did this person do something to the guys?' Kagome's thoughts were cut short as she was pinned to the floor by this unknown person. Kagome squirmed to get free or tried to anyway.  
  
"I was waiting you know, I smelt you outside, of course I didn't know that til I stopped paying attention to Miroku, I had caught your scent and made an excuse to go downstairs" said someone.  
  
"You mean you came from upstairs, so then you didn't come through the front door," said Kagome. "Then that means..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Wondered when you would figure out, I am indeed the great, wonderful Inuyasha," finished Inuyasha cockily. 'Though I guess I did come through the front door, but that does not matter.'  
  
"Did you know I was coming tonight," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't succeed, however I did," pointed out Inuyasha.  
  
"Succeeded in what," said Kagome uncertain.  
  
"I am going to make you do making up to me part three," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
~Miroku's Room~  
  
Miroku walked up to Shippo and whispered in his ear, "Do you ever feel like your being watched?"  
  
Shippo nodded his head, "Yeah, I can smell the girls outside."  
  
"Really, let's have a little fun then, I am sure Inuyasha is already aware of them,"  
  
explained Miroku.  
  
~Outside with Sango~  
  
"Wonder what they are whispering about," said Kagura.  
  
"Maybe they know we are here," said Rin.  
  
"No way, if they did, they would have done something by now, besides how can they see us through those little slits of the blinds," explained Sango.  
  
"I suppose your right, so should we prank them," asked Rin mischievously.  
  
"Yeah, we need to find another window," said Kanna jumping off her trashcan which resulted in the trashcan falling on her. Snickering could be heard from the girls, "Shut up!" "What the hell is in this stuff anyway," questioned Kanna looking in the garbage.  
  
"What are you doing, that is so gross!" exclaimed Rin.  
  
Kanna pulled out a magazine, "You want naked teens, well we got them," Kanna read the magazine title.  
  
"All the fun more this prank will be," Sango fumed.  
  
"I didn't know he was that perverted," commented Kagura.  
  
"What are you kidding, he will go after every girl he sees," said Sango.  
  
"He didn't go for me in the other era," explained Kagura.  
  
"He would have if you weren't Naraku's incarnation, he said so himself," Sango told Kagura.  
  
"He is so desperate," said Rin shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Some men can be such idiots," said Sango jumping off her trashcan. "Perfect, I didn't get covered in crap," Sango laughed at Kanna.  
  
Kagura and Rin looked at each other and nodded their heads. Kagura and Rin picked up their trashcans after they jumped off of it and dumped it on Sango.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sango's scream was muffled by Kanna's hand. "What the hell did you do that for," asked Sango angrily.  
  
"Well you said prank and we just couldn't help ourselves," said Kagura and Rin mischievously.  
  
"I will let that one slide since I am being generous today, now to find that window," said Sango walking away. Rin, Kagura and Kanna followed in pursuit.  
  
~Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
"Inuyasha, don't you think we should do this somewhere else," asked Kagome trembling.  
  
"I didn't know you wanted to get to the bed so quickly Kagome," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You know what I mean," said Kagome glaring.  
  
"Fine, not on the floor," said Inuyasha picking Kagome up. Inuyasha walked into the living room to find a couch. "That good enough for you princess," asked Inuyasha sarcastically.  
  
"When did I say I would do this anyway," asked Kagome as she was put on the couch.  
  
"I don't think you can resist me, and you know it," said Inuyasha as he crawled on top of Kagome.  
  
"Then think again," said Kagome squirming underneath Inuyasha. 'He is to strong there is no way I can get away. Kagome tried to turn which resulted with a hand on her panties. 'Crap, I am in just a shirt, bra and panties.'  
  
"Kagome I love your pajamas, nice and short," said Inuyasha rubbing Kagome's ass. "Why not have your panties taken off and..." Inuyasha was cut off by himself from purring with delight.  
  
'This should buy me some time.' Thought Kagome while massaging Inuyasha's ears. All the while when Kagome was massaging Inuyasha's ears, Inuyasha fell asleep purring. Kagome slipped from underneath him to be grabbed back by Inuyasha from around her waist.  
  
"Where do you think your going," asked Inuyasha holding Kagome's waist possessively.  
  
~With Sango Outside~  
  
"Damn none of the windows are open," said Sango.  
  
"What now, do we give up," asked Kagura.  
  
"Heck no," said Rin.  
  
"But Rin there is no way in there," said Kanna pointing out the facts.  
  
"You are wrong, there is a way," said Rin.  
  
"Care to enlighten us then, how to get into Miroku's house, when none of the damn windows are open and, not to break any of the windows," Sango told Rin.  
  
"I don't know how," said Rin.  
  
Everyone fell down on the ground with sweatdrops. "But you just said you knew how to get into the house," exclaimed Kagura.  
  
"Let me finish would you, I said that there is a way, I never said that I knew how to get in," explained Rin.  
  
"What makes you think there is a way in," asked Kanna.  
  
"We looked all around the house right, but you see we never saw Kagome now did we, that means that she is in the house," Rin explained.  
  
Kagura, Kanna and Sango looked at each other. "Hey your right Rin, and no one saw her go home," said Sango.  
  
"How would we, we were to busy paying attention to the conversation the guys had," explained Kanna.  
  
"Kagome is not the type to ever give up," said Sango. "Hey where is Rin," asked Sango. As if on cue Rin appeared.  
  
"Hey everyone the front door is open," said Rin.  
  
"What, what kind of idiot would leave their front door open," asked Kagura.  
  
"Miroku," said Sango. All the girls went up to the door and opened it slowly as if not to make any noise.  
  
"Well, that was easy," said Kanna in a low voice.  
  
"So how are we going to prank them," asked Kagura.  
  
"Well..." Sango trailed off.  
  
~Miroku's Room~  
  
"So how are we going to prank them," asked Shippo.  
  
"We can talk about that later, there is some things that concern me," said Miroku.  
  
"Like what," asked Shippo.  
  
"What about the mysterious disappearance of Mr. Toutosai," questioned Miroku.  
  
"You know that coward he is just like Myouga, probably hiding somewhere," said Shippo.  
  
"That reminds me I haven't seen Myouga for quite a while now, you think he is in this time," asked Miroku.  
  
"He is guaranteed to be in this time, everyone important came from the feudal era, if Mr. Toutosai came then Myouga would have to be here too," said Shippo.  
  
"They hide from danger, what would they be hiding from," asked Miroku.  
  
"Naraku maybe, one of them could have a piece of the shikon jewel, maybe they aren't together though," said Shippo.  
  
"I don't think they would be together, but that would explain why Mr. Toutosai disappeared, maybe he is doing something else," questioned Miroku.  
  
"Myouga always goes to where it is safest, where could that be I wonder," said Shippo curiously.  
  
"What else do you have questions about," asked Shippo.  
  
"The where abouts of Kohaku, Kikyo and Naraku," said Miroku.  
  
"Why would you want to know about Kohaku," asked Shippo.  
  
"More than likely Naraku is controlling him again," pointed out Miroku.  
  
"Well I have no clue on that one, except that Naraku and Kikyo are looking for the shikon jewel pieces," said Shippo.  
  
"Yeah, your right I forgot that they are doing that," said Miroku.  
  
"How can you forget that," exclaimed Shippo.  
  
"You are actually making sense tonight," commented Miroku.  
  
Shippo got angry and fast. "FOX FIRE!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Hot, hot, hot," said Miroku running around in attempt to cool himself off.  
  
"Need some water," said Shippo dumping water on Miroku.  
  
"Cold, cold, cold," said Miroku soaked while rubbing his hands together to make his hands warm.  
  
"Would you make up your mind already, so anyway onto pranking the girls," said Shippo while putting a blanket over Miroku.  
  
"Well...." Miroku trailed off.  
  
* Yet another chapter being extended about their sleepover. Don't hate me, ducks from objects being thrown at her by the readers, Inuyasha and Kagome romance is going to be in the next chapter too. What is Sango's plan to prank the boys? What is Miroku's plan to prank the girls? What about Myouga and the mysterious disappearance of Toutosai? What of Kohaku, Naraku and Kikyo? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part three or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	21. Pranks

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR WILL I EVER OWN IT BECAUSE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OWNS INUYASHA!  
  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS ON KENSHIN DUE TO THE FACT THAT I NEVER CREATED KENSHIN!  
  
"Someone is Talking"  
  
'Someone is Thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of Place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid- Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black- Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to SailorInu1 ,Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 80 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 100 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story.  
  
The more reviews I get the sooner, I will update, I love getting reviews ^- ^  
  
Chapter 21: Pranks  
  
~With Kagome and Inuyasha~  
  
"Inuyasha, I am not the one you desire," said Kagome trying to free herself.  
  
"Don't tell me you are going to say Kikyo again," said Inuyasha tightening his grip around Kagome.  
  
"But it is true," argued Kagome. "Remember you told me so yourself back in the feudal era," said Kagome, who stopped struggling and remembered.  
  
:: "Kagome when I am with you I am so happy and peaceful, but I am not suppose to be all happy and cheerful," explained Inuyasha. "Kikyo gave up her life coming after me, it is only right that I repay her with mine," Inuyasha told Kagome.::  
  
"I do remember that, but back then I was so confused," said Inuyasha pulling Kagome so she was on top of him.  
  
"Confused," questioned Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome tightly to him. "I didn't know what I wanted, my mind led me to Kikyo and my heart kept telling me she is the same person, it can be like it use to be, before Naraku came," said Inuyasha spilling out his thoughts. "Things didn't turn out to be like that, when you were around me my feelings for Kikyo seemed to disperse," explained Inuyasha. "I never wanted you to leave, when you did I felt so lonely and sad, so I would usually end up coming to get you because I didn't want to feel like that anymore," said Inuyasha hugging on Kagome even tighter. "I would always say we need to go look for the shards as an excuse to get you back, I was so happy to hear you say that you would always be by my side," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome trailed off. 'You make me so confused, at times you make me mad, sad, and happy.' 'Why won't the unstoppable beating in my chest stop?' 'Why do you not feel anything for Kikyo, did you have these feelings for me all along?'  
  
"I wish...." said someone.  
  
"Inuyasha did you hear that voice just now," asked Kagome.  
  
"What voice, I didn't hear anyone," said Inuyasha looking around.  
  
"It said I wish" explained Kagome.  
  
"Do you know whose voice it was," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"No, but I think it is really important, it is on the tip of my tongue but I forgot," said Kagome.  
  
~With Sango, Kagura, Rin and Kanna~  
  
"So how are we going to prank the boys," asked Rin excited.  
  
"Well..." Sango trailed off. "I was thinking that I would get to prank Miroku and the rest of you get to prank Inuyasha and Shippo," said Sango.  
  
"Yeah, yeah sure whatever just tell us the plan you got in your head already," said Rin jumping up and down barely able to contain her excitement.  
  
"Stop jumping up and down with excitement, you will have to go to the bathroom if you keep that up," Kagura advised.  
  
"Well for me, I say if Miroku likes seeing naked girls then that's what he is going to get," said Sango saying her opinion.  
  
"What you are going to show yourself naked in front of Miroku," said Kanna unbelievingly.  
  
"No, don't be stupid I am going to put some stuff on him like make up, lipstick, finger nail polish, a bra and other various items us girls use," explained Sango.  
  
"You are going to make Miroku a cross dresser," said Kanna dryly.  
  
"Uh..." Sango trailed off.  
  
"And how would you explain the naked part," asked Kagura putting a finger to her chin while shifting her legs so her hip was to the right side instead of center.  
  
"Well duh, strip Miroku of course but I think I will leave the boxers on," said Sango as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Now Sango we all know you want to take those boxers off," laughed Rin.  
  
"No way, I told you before that I don't have any desire for Miroku," said Sango blushing furiously.  
  
"Remember you also told us you liked him," said Kanna.  
  
"When did I do that," asked Sango tapping her foot out of impatience.  
  
:: "Let's get onto happier moods," said a cheery Rin.  
  
"Like if Sango likes Miroku," said Kagome jabbing Sango in the ribs.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," said Sango blushing.  
  
"Has anyone told you you're a bad liar," said Kanna.  
  
"Who could like that woman chasing, lunatic, that can't keep his hands off your ass," said Sango.  
  
"You," said everyone.  
  
"Come on Sango, I bet he can be charming when he wants to be," said Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, then he ruins it by grabbing my ass," said Sango.  
  
"Aha, you do like him," said Rin.::  
  
"I can't believe you would remember that," said Sango burying her head in her hands out of embarrassment.  
  
"How can we not remember that, I mean the guy she slaps all the time and yells at turns out to be the guy that she likes, who would have known," amused Rin. (AN- I saw this kawaii picture of Miroku and Sango dressed up in wedding stuff and Miroku was carrying her, of course she was blushing, no it was not a fan art ^.^)  
  
"So what are we suppose to do then," asked Kanna.  
  
"I am only making up mine for me, you can figure out yours," said Sango.  
  
"What do you think we should do Rin," asked Kagura.  
  
"Put him in a fluffy bunny suit, I have always wanted to see one up close," said Rin.  
  
"Scratch that, I will never ask Rin to prank anyone, Kanna what do you think," asked Kagura.  
  
"Well I suppose this won't be really a prank, but let's tease him with some candy and ice cream," suggested Kanna.  
  
"I like the way you think," commented Kagura.  
  
~With Miroku and Shippo~  
  
"I can smell the girls, their scent is even stronger now," said Shippo.  
  
"I see they must be inside," said Miroku.  
  
"You think they are going to prank us or just spy on us," asked Shippo.  
  
"If they were doing spying then they could have done it when they were outside," explained Miroku.  
  
"So you are saying they are going to prank us," said Shippo. "So what should we do in return," asked Shippo. "I also just thought of something, Inuyasha hasn't come back up here," said Shippo.  
  
"Well for the pranking, we should do nothing, and as far as Inuyasha goes I bet he is with Kagome, I stake all my money on it," said Miroku.  
  
"Well even I am not stupid enough to go against that bet," commented Shippo. "What do you mean we do nothing, you just want us to get covered with who knows what!" yelled Shippo.  
  
"Well you can do whatever you want, but I can guarantee you that my Sango is going to be the one pranking me," said Miroku. "Oh I got plans for you my beautiful Sango," Miroku rubbed his hands together cackling.  
  
"Don't laugh wickedly Miroku, it doesn't suit you what so ever," complained Shippo shaking his head.  
  
"You don't think so, I didn't think so either I just had to try it though," said Miroku. "Inuyasha said he had done that with Kagome and she trembled with excitement," said Miroku.  
  
"More like with fear, he likes to cackle to see any reaction," said Shippo dryly.  
  
"Oh well, what are you going to do Shippo," asked Miroku.  
  
"I am going to watch Sango torture you," said Shippo happily  
  
'I am going to have so much fun with Sango, my hand will be pleased.' Miroku then got a lazy perverted smile on his face.  
  
~With Sango, Kagura, Kanna and Rin~  
  
"Where is the kitchen Sango," asked Rin.  
  
"It is right next to the dining room you can't miss it," said Sango.  
  
Kagura, Rin and Kanna went diving into the candy jar and freezer. Sango could hear "No lollipops are good" "Ice cream is way better than a gay lollipop" "Well chocolate is better than all of that" "That is why we have chocolate ice cream" 'And they say I am ridiculous.' Sango walked into the kitchen and whispered loudly "Shut up!" "Just take one of each or something," said Sango leaving the kitchen. Rin, Kanna and Kagura looked at each other and then followed Sango again.  
  
Sango walked up the stairs and turned the doorknob to see Miroku and Shippo in bed sound asleep. "Can't get any better than this," said Sango taking out the supplies she had gotten.  
  
"Sango where did you get that, I never saw you have it," questioned Kanna.  
  
"I am a very magical person it must be the way of god, or that is what Miroku would say or something," said Sango next to Miroku.  
  
A hand was inching its way towards Sango's ass when Rin said "I think Miroku moved." Miroku quickly made the hand limp and made sure not to move it again til the time was right. 'Damn and I was so close to touching her ass, she is so close and yet I can't do anything.'  
  
Kanna started waving chocolate over Shippo's nose and Shippo instantly awoke. "Candy," said Shippo making an attempt to get the chocolate.  
  
"You want the candy Shippo, then come and get it," said Kanna. Kanna, Rin and Kagura ran out of the room and went to the kitchen with Shippo in their pursuit.  
  
~With Sango and Miroku~  
  
Sango reached into her supplies and pulled out lipstick. 'This is going to be so funny.' Sango's hand with the lipstick was inching to Miroku's lip when a hand caught hers firmly.  
  
"Naughty girl, aren't we," asked Miroku.  
  
"Were you awake the whole entire time," asked Sango.  
  
"That's right," said Miroku.  
  
"How did you know I was coming up here," questioned Sango.  
  
"Shippo said he smelt you outside, you were spying on us, naughty girls should be punished," commented Miroku pulling Sango's arm which resulted her landing on top of him.  
  
~With Kanna, Rin and Kagura~  
  
"I want the candy," said Shippo jumping to get it from Kanna.  
  
"Here ya go," said Rin giving Shippo a lollipop.  
  
"You can't be weak like that Rin, you got to tease Shippo into getting the candy," said Kagura. "Come on Shippo jump for the ice cream," Kagura taunted.  
  
Shippo was tired of getting teased and picked on since he was short, "FOX FIRE!" yelled Shippo. Kanna and Kagura dropped the ice cream and chocolate and ran out of the room. "Oh yeah, candy at last," said Shippo licking his lollipop.  
  
Kanna and Kagura ran right into the living room to see two bodies on a couch and they scrambled to hide back around the kitchen corner.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Shippo still licking his lollipop.  
  
"Be quiet we are trying to listen," said Kanna and Kagura.  
  
"Listen to what," asked Shippo. Kagura and Kanna pointed to the living room and Shippo saw two bodies on a couch. 'Must be Inuyasha and Kagome, well I am going to watch.'  
  
~Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
"Kagome, I know you feel the same way about me," laughed Inuyasha.  
  
"Why are you laughing," asked Kagome.  
  
"It feels funny, your heart is beating so fast," Inuyasha pointed out putting a hand behind Kagome's head making her head come closer. "Kagome you are my wench," said Inuyasha as his face was getting closer.  
  
"Wen" was all Kagome was able to get out before she felt tender lips covering hers and hands moving all over her body. 'I think Inuyasha has a fascination with my ass,' is what Kagome thought as she felt one hand on her ass and on the back of her head.  
  
"Kagome's got it going on, how does your ass feel being massaged," asked Shippo.  
  
Kagome was going to get up with her embarrassed face and say it's not what you think it is. It didn't happen like that though, you see the hand on the back of her head prevented that. Kagome wanted to hit Shippo, for ruining her moment and spying, so she decided to use the technique of rubbing Inuyasha's ears. Slowly but surely, the hand from the back of her head dropped, Kagome looked down to see both eyes closed. 'Thought that would work.' Kagome tried to get up but realized that both hands were on her back now. 'There is no way I can wake him up, he looks so peaceful right now.'  
  
"Kagome," mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
'Is he dreaming about me or is he just messing with me like he did last time?' thought Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... don't stop," moaned Inuyasha.  
  
"He doesn't realize what he is saying, maybe he got drunk tonight or something," suggested Kagome talking to herself. "I could have heard wrong too, it might not mean what I think it meant, or I could just be hearing things," Kagome's thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha arched his back, not much, just a little. Right after that a familiar feeling in between her legs came back.  
  
:: 'I wonder what would happen if I did this?' thought Kagome as she moaned into Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome felt something grow in between her legs. 'How does that thing fit?'::  
  
"I got to get out of this situation, before I lose it," said Kagome getting out of Inuyasha's grasp. "I am going to check on the other girls, goodnight Inuyasha," said Kagome walking away to hear "You are going to make this up to me," Inuyasha mumbled sleeping.  
  
*Yet again another chapter extending with their party, I think the next chapter is going to be the last one with this particular party. Miroku and Sango fans, next chapter is especially for you! What about Myouga and the mysterious disappearance of Toutosai? What of Kohaku, Naraku and Kikyo? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him ^-^? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	22. Naughty girls should be punished

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR WILL I EVER WILL!  
  
I WILL NEVER OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BUT I CAN ALWAYS DREAM!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, Kagome-Chan123, ittybitty02, Inu- gami, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko- Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to SailorInu1, Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 80 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 100 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story.  
  
I will update faster if I get more reviews *.* I get so happy ^.^ when I do get reviews.  
  
Chapter 22: Naughty girls should be punished  
  
Kagome walked out of the room to hear, "You are going to make this up to me." Kagome walked up the stairs in search of a bathroom, and to find the girls. 'I am pretty sure they came in here.' Kagome saw a bathroom and was about to enter when she heard a girl voice that sounded like Sango's. Kagome put her ear to the door she thought her friend would be in to hear Miroku's voice too. 'What the heck are they doing in there, alone?' Kagome opened the door to a little slit so she could see. 'I just can't resist, what would you people do if you were me?'  
  
~What Kagome sees~  
  
"Naughty girls should be punished," said Miroku.  
  
"What are you saying," asked Sango.  
  
"There is so many things I can do to punish you, you were the one who pranked me after all," explained Miroku. "What if I put cologne on you," asked Miroku.  
  
"What!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"Just kidding," laughed Miroku.  
  
"Miroku are you just playing with me, I so thought I was in a crisis," said Sango.  
  
"Crisis, ah come on Sango I promise I won't touch your ass ever again, well maybe for just tonight but I won't I swear it," declared Miroku.  
  
"That would be an accomplishment," said Sango.  
  
"So what should your consequence be, you would look pretty sexy in boxers, but you can keep the shirt on if you like," said Miroku stating a consequence. "Or how about neck nipping," asked Miroku trying another consequence.  
  
"Miroku," asked Sango with a pink tinge on her face.  
  
"Yes," said Miroku looking at her. 'What is she so embarrassed about? Is she the shy type or something?'  
  
"Well, just how much did you hear at my party last time when Inuyasha and you were having your fun," asked Sango putting quotes around fun.  
  
"I heard everything actually, I am really flattered," said Miroku. "More than any girl, it meant the most to me that you got jealous and you like me," said Miroku looking in Sango's deep chocolate eyes. (AN- I know in the manga Kagome, Miroku and Sango had different eye color, but I am sticking with the anime, because I have seen more of the anime than I have of the manga.) "Sango, I..." Miroku trailed off.  
  
"Sango knew what was going to happen next, words didn't matter, right now," Sango put a finger over Miroku's lip. "Miroku, I will always love you no matter what I do to you, even if I seem angry at you, don't forget that I still love you," said Sango. Sango had hard time admitting anything, so it was really hard for her to say love, in fact the only person she could say that to would be her family. Sango was looking down the whole time when she was saying that due to her embarrassment. Sango looked back at Miroku when she felt lips graze her cheek.  
  
"You may think I am a pervert, but I love you, you are the only girl for me," said Miroku looking Sango in the eyes.  
  
~With Kanna and Kagura~  
  
"Inuyasha," asked Kagura walking out into the living room. "You were awake the whole entire time when you did your scene weren't you," asked Kagura.  
  
"You can not fool us, we know that you are awake," said Kanna.  
  
"You knew that I was awake did you, then why didn't you want Kagome to know," asked Inuyasha cracking open his mischievous sparkling golden eyes.  
  
"Then you wouldn't have achieved what you wanted to know, right," said Kanna.  
  
"Where did Kagome go anyway," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She went to check up on Sango, I think," said Kagura.  
  
"A direction you dumb bitch, I heard her since I was awake," said Inuyasha impatiently. "Let's get this straight, some people may trust you two, but I don't, nothing of Naraku's can be trusted, not even Kikyo," stated Inuyasha. "Kikyo, she tried to kill Kagome and she stole the jewel shards which she gave to Naraku, I have no clue what she is thinking," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I see, Kikyo told you she was going to cast Naraku and the jewel into oblivion did she not," asked Kanna.  
  
"Yeah, what does she mean by that," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"She wants to destroy the jewel with Naraku and herself," said Kagura. "I suppose that is why she is doing it again, she says the jewel must not fall into the wrong hands, she doesn't realize that Naraku will be able to have the ability to kill her," said Kagura. Kagura and Kanna were walking out the house when Kagura said one last thing, "Kagome is outside Miroku's room."  
  
'If Kagura and Kanna were here then wouldn't Rin be here too? I need to talk to her about something anyway.' Thought Inuyasha getting up to look for Rin. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to see two people with their heads in the freezer. "This how you two eat at other people's house," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry Miroku," said Shippo and Rin thinking they got caught.  
  
"Oh it is only you Inuyasha," said Shippo.  
  
"What do you mean it is only me," asked Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"Well what does it matter to you that we are eating Miroku's ice cream," asked Rin. "Did you come in here for ice cream too," asked Rin talking a gallon of chocolate ice cream out, while shutting the freezer door.  
  
"I want some," said Shippo scooping the chocolate ice cream in his hands eating it.  
  
"Believe it or not I came in here with a purpose," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean like telling us how you embarrassed Sesshomaru," asked Shippo.  
  
"I didn't think he could get embarrassed," said Rin.  
  
"Yeah, it was awesome he got embarrassed because of you," said Inuyasha holding his stomach because he was laughing so hard.  
  
'Inuyasha is laughing, if that isn't proof that the world is messed up, then I don't know what is,' thought Shippo.  
  
:: Inuyasha opened the door to his house and looked around his house to find what he was looking for. "Hey Sesshomaru."  
  
"What do you want," asked Sesshomaru. "If it is more ramen then go get it yourself," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"It is not about ramen," said Inuyasha. "I tried to have oden today, but Kagome wouldn't let me I have you know," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"It would help if you actually brought your own food or eat the school food, instead of getting it off your friends," suggested Sesshomaru.  
  
"The day I eat school food is the day hell freezes over unless it is a snack," Inuyasha stated. "Why don't you make dinner, then I would eat it," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You are doing it again, you freeloader, I cook only for myself," said Sesshomaru. "I bet you don't know how to cook," betted Sesshomaru.  
  
"Cooking is for girls," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha received a death glare from Sesshomaru, "That's right you bastard you heard me."  
  
"What did you want, I can't bare your company any longer," stated Sesshomaru.  
  
"I came in here to embarrass you dear brother," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Half brother," Sesshomaru corrected. "Unlike you I am a full demon and don't need that human mother of yours," said Sesshomaru bitterly.  
  
"Well your nothing but a hypocrite, you like humans, or at least one," said Inuyasha with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about," asked Sesshomaru thoroughly pissed.  
  
"That girl Rin, I believe in the other time you saved her life a couple of times, and in this time it doesn't seem you have a problem with her, you talk to her sometimes," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know when I talked to Rin in this time," said Sesshomaru.(If you looked at Sesshomaru through a magnifying glass you could see the lightest pink tinge on his cheeks.)  
  
"Well at least you know her name, but I saw you talking one time after school when I was walking home," said Inuyasha.  
  
:: "Sesshy," said Rin walking up to Sesshomaru. "Rin," said Sesshomaru. "How about we go somewhere, like some food place," suggested Rin. "Um....." Sesshomaru trailed off. "Come on one day of fun, please," said Rin giving Sesshomaru the best puppy dog eyes she could muster. "Okay, just this once," said Sesshomaru. "Great, about time you got out of the indoors," said Rin dragging Sesshomaru.::  
  
"I only went once, I never talked to her again," said Sesshomaru with the pink tinge growing more visible.  
  
"Well actually I quite remember this other time very well Sesshy," said Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and dragged him outside and threw him. "Don't you have to be at Miroku's or something, its seven anyway, you need to get out of the house," said Sesshomaru walking in the house and locking the door.::  
  
"I can't believe it a tough guy like him getting embarrassed because of a human girl," said Shippo shocked.  
  
"What are you saying, are you saying human girls are bad," asked Rin glaring at Shippo.  
  
Shippo eepd and hid behind Inuyasha's leg. "What are you scared for, you're a demon," asked Inuyasha looking at Shippo with disgust.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, I see how you get when Kagome is yelling at you, you got the shit scared out of you when she is like that," accused Shippo.  
  
"Shippo, your village called they said they are missing their idiot," said Inuyasha.  
  
Rin got mad, then irritated and then angry. "HEY I AM THE ONE WHO IS TALKING HERE!" Shippo and Inuyasha stopped arguing and looked at Rin.  
  
"I remember when that same situation happened to me, it was Inuyasha and Kagome who were arguing," said Shippo. "Now that I think about it they are always arguing, hey Rin is arguing a sign of loving each other or something," asked Shippo.  
  
"How the hell do you think I would know!" exclaimed Rin.  
  
"Chill, chill, what is that thing called Inuyasha," asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't know Shippo, I can't exactly read your idiotic mind, you would have to describe it to me," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"You know it is a thing those girls get once a month," described Shippo.  
  
"That thing it is called a period, why" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Think Rin is on it right now," whispered Shippo in Inuyasha's ear. Shippo then received a blow to the head courtesy of Rin.  
  
"So what was your reason in coming in here," asked Rin.  
  
"School is coming up and I was wondering if the rumor about the dance being true," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Why ask me," questioned Rin.  
  
"You girls like to gossip or whatever don't you," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Do not take me the same as Kikyo, but yes I think the rumor is true," said Rin. "Why do you want to know anyway," asked Rin.  
  
"Just a thought," said Inuyasha walking away. 'I was just thinking of a plan that is all Rin.' Inuyasha walked up the stairs and found Kagome looking through the door. Inuyasha walked up to her and shoved her head down.  
  
"What did you do that for," asked Kagome irritated expecting to see Rin but saw Inuyasha.  
  
"I wanted to see too," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you could have told me to scoot over instead of shoving my head in the carpet," said Kagome angrily. "When did you wake up anyway, you sure don't sleep for long," said Kagome.  
  
"Sleep," asked Inuyasha dumbfounded. "Oh yeah asleep on the couch, I never sleep long," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You weren't asleep were you," asked Kagome.  
  
"Of course I was, did I say anything in my sleep," asked Inuyasha innocently putting on an act to make her think that he was indeed asleep.  
  
"Umm...." Kagome trailed off remembering what had happened only a mere hour or so ago. 'Why do I feel I am being conned?' Kagome turned his face and made him look into her eyes. "Look me in the eyes and say you were asleep," said Kagome.  
  
'Crap I can't do that, when I look into those eyes...I,' thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha decided to not look her in the eye and his eyes descended on her lips. 'Those lips look pretty good right now, wait a second why is my face getting closer? I can't stop..I don't want to stop.'  
  
"You couldn't look me in the eye, as always, that means you were awake," said Kagome irritated. Inuyasha's eyes snapped up just to see Kagome push Inuyasha onto the door and the door gave way which made Inuyasha fall into Miroku's room.  
  
*I swear the next chapter will have the sleepover in it and then they will go to school. Anyway what is up with Kanna and Kagura? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? The mysterious disappearance of Toutosai? Myouga when does he come into the story? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? What about Inuyasha's plan for the dance? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	23. Shippo in a bunny suit

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BECAUSE SIMPLY THE FACT I DIDN'T MAKE IT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DID!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE WHOEVER CREATED KENSHIN HAD MADE IT KENSHIN NOT ME!  
  
"Someone is Talking"  
  
'Someone is Thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers, jakie-02, E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington, ssp51201 Kagome-Chan123, ittybitty02, Inu-gami, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome- chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to, Fox Rox my Sox, SailorInu1, Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 100 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 200 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story. I would also like to thank the people who put me on their author alert and their favorites, also the people who just read the story, but I would like to thank the reviewers the most, that is what kept the story going afterall.  
  
The more you review the faster I update ^-^ is this blackmail? By the way thanks foltina for helping with Miroku and Sango romance. It is still open, everybody can help input stuff in the story if they want too, anything you want, whether in the romance or humor or anything you can think of!  
  
Congratulations demonchic387, you are my 100th reviewer! Throws confetti and fire works are going off in the background. I am so happy! I am glad everyone liked the story, thank you all very much!  
  
Chapter 23: Shippo in a bunny suit  
  
"Sango I," Miroku's words were cut short when our favorite half demon tumbled into the room to see Sango on top of Miroku. "Damn it Inuyasha," yelled Miroku.  
  
"It is not my fault, the wench pushed me in and how was I suppose to know what you two were doing," cried Inuyasha.  
  
"The wench," Sango fumed. Sango got off of Miroku and went to the door, she opened it just a little more to see Kagome. Sango looked down on Kagome with a glare.  
  
"Nice weather we are having huh, well hey don't look at me like that, you and Miroku spied on me and Inuyasha," Kagome fired back. Sango just kept staring at Kagome. "Please don't look at me like that," begged Kagome.  
  
Sango beamed up. "Hey Kagome what were you and Inuyasha doing anyway," asked Sango excited as she kneeled down to Kagome's level. Kagome all of a sudden got an strange smile on her face.  
  
"I will tell you what we did," said Kagome with a smile on her face. All of a sudden anger stuck her face as she said "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!" "That is what you get you bastard for playing such a cruel joke on me!" exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"What did he do to you anyway," asked Miroku. "Was it worth sitting him and making him fall through my carpet, so now I have a big hole in it!" exclaimed Miroku.  
  
"Yes actually, and as a repayment for the hole in your carpet I will tell you my story," said Kagome. "You better not interrupt when I tell a story like Kouga did," Kagome threatened.  
  
"Okay I won't interrupt your story, so tell us your famous story so I know why I have a hole in my floor," said Miroku.  
  
:: "Kagome," mumbled Inuyasha.  
  
'Is he dreaming about me or is he just messing with me like he did last time?' thought Kagome.  
  
"Kagome... don't stop," moaned Inuyasha.  
  
"He doesn't realize what he is saying, maybe he got drunk tonight or something," suggested Kagome talking to herself. "I could have heard wrong too, it might not mean what I think it meant, or I could just be hearing things," Kagome's thoughts were cut off when Inuyasha arched his back, not much, just a little. Right after that a familiar feeling in between her legs came back.  
  
:: 'I wonder what would happen if I did this?' thought Kagome as she moaned into Inuyasha's mouth. Kagome felt something grow in between her legs. 'How does that thing fit?'::  
  
"I got to get out of this situation, before I lose it," said Kagome getting out of Inuyasha's grasp. "I am going to check on the other girls, goodnight Inuyasha," said Kagome walking away to hear "You are going to make this up to me," Inuyasha mumbled sleeping.::  
  
"So you are saying he was awake the entire time," said Sango.  
  
"Yes, and to top that all off Shippo was watching the whole entire time," Kagome said angrily.  
  
"I can't believe you didn't let reason give way to passion, if it were me and Sango then well, I can pretty much guarantee that we would or be really close to," was all Miroku got out before he got smacked upside the head by Sango.  
  
"And I thought you were going to be non perverted for one night, that theory was way off, you had me going for a mood but that just turned me off," Sango told Miroku.  
  
"Reason gave way to passion, what does that mean," asked Shippo.  
  
"Listening were you, delighted you asked," said Miroku about to go into a big explanation in depth.  
  
"Delighted you won't answer, Shippo is still like a child remember," said Kagome. Kagome looked down the hole she made in Miroku's carpet to see Inuyasha still on the floor of a bedroom below Miroku's. "Hope you learned your lesson, don't ever tease me like that ever again," yelled Kagome down the hole.  
  
Inuyasha turned over so he could face her and yelled, "It only proves that you really do want me, I think since you did so much damage to me by yelling sit, you should come and check me out!"  
  
"I think I can make that analysis from up here, just take off your shirt," yelled Kagome down to Inuyasha.  
  
"Beg me to," yelled Inuyasha back up.  
  
"Only in your dreams, I am sure if you asked Kikyo though she would be more than happy to do that, plus more," Kagome yelled again to Inuyasha.  
  
"In my dreams huh, this is my dream then I control all that happens in it," said Inuyasha giving Miroku the sign.  
  
"Kagome, why don't you see how Inuyasha is doing," suggested Miroku pushing her in the hole she created. "Happy landings Kagome," said Miroku smiling.  
  
"Damn it all Miroku," yelled Kagome falling.  
  
~With Rin~  
  
"I wonder where all the girls went, oh well I still get all the candy," said Rin eating candy. "Oh yeah that's right I have to go meet that toad looking thing," Rin told herself. Rin got up and walked out of the house, she saw Kanna and Kagura outside. 'What are they doing out here.' Rin hid around Miroku's house to watch what was happening.  
  
"What is it that Naraku is planning," asked Kanna. "Does he know where the other jewel shards are," questioned Kanna.  
  
"All he told me was that he will be able to get rid of Kikyo," said Kagura. "After getting the jewel shards of course, that woman is such a fool," commented Kagura. "Why join up with Naraku when he would use the power against everyone," asked Kagura.  
  
"She probably thinks that he will never kill her," explained Kanna. "After all Naraku may be half demon but he still has that pathetic excuse as a human Onigumo's heart still locked up in him," said Kanna.  
  
"That is right, Onigumo lusted after the priestess Kikyo, and wanted the jewel for himself," said Kagura remembering. "He always says how beautiful the jewel is when it is tainted with malice," explained Kagura. "He got angry when the woman he lusted after fell in love with Inuyasha, isn't that why he made them betray each other," questioned Kagura.  
  
"Not exactly," said Kanna. "He did it also because the jewel would be tainted with malice since they would hate each other," said Kanna. "How is talking about this going to help us know what Naraku is planning to do," asked Kanna.  
  
"Don't you get it, it is somehow involved with people's hearts, he has to change his to get him to stop lusting after Kikyo," exclaimed Kagura.  
  
"How would he do that," asked Kanna.  
  
"That I don't know, how to change your heart that drastically is something that I can not explain," said Kagura. "Anyway whatever he has planned now, let's help him but after that we will be free Kanna," said Kagura.  
  
Rin heard them walk off to somewhere. "That explained a lot to me, but that still doesn't have anything to do with the wish that keeps pondering my mind so very much," said Rin. Rin walked off and kept walking til she found the lake and that green toad Jaken waiting for her.  
  
"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," said Jaken. "Anyway what took you," asked Jaken.  
  
"I was at a sleepover and then I remembered when I was stuffing my face with candy and dessert I was suppose to meet you here," said Rin. "Why are we here anyway," asked Rin.  
  
"I told Jaken to tell you to come here," said Sesshomaru walking in on them.  
  
"Why couldn't you ask me yourself master Sesshomaru," questioned Rin.  
  
"I was just to busy to do that," said Sesshomaru covering up his real explanation.  
  
"Could it be when Inuyasha embarrassed you, I am really flattered that you got embarrassed over me," said Rin. "Well at least there is one human you don't mind," said Rin winking.  
  
"Speaking of strange girls," said Jaken.  
  
"Huh," said Rin dumbfounded as she saw Kagura and Kanna yet again. Rin turned back around to see an old man. "So what is that old man doing here," asked Rin pointing at an old man.  
  
"That is exactly what I called you all here for," said Sesshomaru.  
  
~With Shippo, Sango and Miroku~  
  
"Hey Shippo do you think you could leave us alone, I can protect Sango in case demons come you know," said Miroku.  
  
"I think it might be safer in another room," said Sango inching away from Miroku.  
  
"That is why I came in here, I came to protect you from being protected by him," said Shippo. "So what have you been doing up here," asked Shippo licking his ice cream.  
  
"Shippo you went through my freezer didn't you," exclaimed Miroku. "That ice cream was just for me, how much is left," asked Miroku.  
  
"It wasn't just me honest, Rin was there too, and we ate it all," said Shippo with a hand behind his head. 'True Rin was there but I ate this ice cream all by myself.' "On the bright side we didn't waste any food," laughed Shippo nervously. "Yeah no starving children," Shippo continued laughing nervously as he saw Miroku's face break into an evil grin.  
  
"Shippo, remember when I said that girls want to see a bunny up close," said Miroku aggravated. "Sango my love would you like to see a pink bunny," asked Miroku.  
  
Sango saw where this was going and decided to get some humor out of this. "Sure I have always wanted to see one up close," said Sango. Sango grabbed Shippo and Miroku grabbed a pink bunny suit.  
  
"Where the hell did you get the bunny suit Miroku," asked Shippo. "What you got to be kidding me, no way get this suit off me," exclaimed Shippo. "This is making me look bad," complained Shippo.  
  
~With Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
"At least the fall didn't hurt," said Kagome sitting on Inuyasha.  
  
"It sure as hell hurt me, the impact, really you got to lose some weight Kagome," Inuyasha teased.  
  
"Why you little.." Kagome fitted her fists in Inuyasha's shirt(AN- you know the top of the kimono thing he wears in the series). Then they heard, "Where the hell did you get the bunny suit Miroku," asked Shippo. "What you got to be kidding me, no way get this suit off me," exclaimed Shippo. "This is making me look bad," complained Shippo. Kagome got up and looked up when she was pulled down by Inuyasha.  
  
"You got to be kidding me if you think you can see Shippo in a pink bunny suit first," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha bursted out laughing once he got a glimpse of Shippo. Kagome got up and also got a glimpse of Shippo and laughed too. Inuyasha noticed something looking around, him and Kagome were alone. "Kagome we are alone," said Inuyasha.  
  
"So what," said Kagome.  
  
"So I got some plans for you," said Inuyasha.  
  
* What has Inuyasha got planned? What did Sesshomaru ask them there for? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? The mysterious disappearance of Toutosai? Myouga when does he come into the story? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? What about Inuyasha's plan for the dance? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	24. Toutosai Found

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I KNOW I NEVER WILL, SIMPLY BECAUSE IT IS OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE THAT IS WHY KENSHIN IS ALREADY OWNED!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers Biganimefan1, Witch Silestial, jakie-02, E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington, Kagome-Chan123, ittybitty02, Inu- gami, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve-Lunatari, Namiko- Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, namida no higeki, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to ssp51201,Fox Rox my Sox, SailorInu1, Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 100 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 200 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story. I would also like to thank the people who put me on their author alert and their favorites, also the people who just read the story, but I would like to thank the reviewers the most, that is what kept the story going afterall.  
  
I will update faster if I get more reviews *.* I get so happy ^.^ when I do get reviews. Make any suggestions you like, I wouldn't mind, you can help make the story with more humor or romance or anything you want!  
  
Chapter 24: Toutosai found  
  
"Kagome we are alone," said Inuyasha looking around.  
  
"So what," said Kagome.  
  
"I got plans for you," said Inuyasha looking at Kagome.  
  
"Plans," Kagome trembled she didn't like the sound of that. Inuyasha broke into hysterical laughter, that seemed to last forever. "May I ask what it is so funny," asked Kagome irritated.  
  
"I wouldn't do anything especially with those idiots watching us," said Inuyasha pointing up to Sango, Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"You mean you weren't going to do anything to me," exclaimed Kagome. "Then you better not wake me up, I am going to bed now," said Kagome crawling in a bed covering herself with blankets.  
  
~With Shippo, Sango and Miroku~  
  
"Miroku it was your fault he noticed about us watching," accused Shippo.  
  
"I think he knew the entire time that we were watching, so he kept stringing us and Kagome on, I guess it wasn't so bad that she made this hole," commented Miroku. "What happened to the other girls Shippo," asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, I was with them all but then no one followed me so I have no clue," said Shippo. "I would think they would probably have left or something," guessed Shippo. Shippo kept talking to himself thinking of places where the other girls could be when he heard "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" and a sounded slap. 'That has got to hurt.'  
  
"I can't believe you, you said that you wouldn't grab my ass for tonight," exclaimed Sango. "You couldn't even go one day without grabbing anyone's ass, you are totally hopeless," yelled Sango.  
  
"But Sango it is 12:01 so technically it is tomorrow which means I could grab your ass," said Miroku. "So you see I went one day without grabbing your ass, you don't know how painful it was, my hand is still craving it," explained Miroku with his hand dangerously close to Sango's ass.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!" Sango yelled again slapping him senseless. "I can't believe you, you already grabbed my ass twice within two minutes, you are unbelievable," yelled Sango.  
  
"Would it help if I told you I asked a girl to bare my child at the age of twelve," said Miroku. "Now what was her name again," questioned Miroku. "Was it Kikha, no maybe Kohaya, no that wasn't it," said Miroku testing out names.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! You pervert you asked a twelve year old child," yelled Sango. "How could you do such a thing, you lecher," Sango fumed. "I can't believe you didn't even know her name," said Sango angrily.  
  
"Ah yes I remember now her name was Koharu," said Miroku putting a fist in the other hand stating he made a discovery. "Sango, you see at that age, you know is the time when a girl matures into a woman and they can have a son or daughter," explained Miroku.  
  
"I don't care about that," yelled Sango. "I care about the fact that the age is way to young and that means you were still in middle school," yelled Sango pissed. "Does that mean if she was able to bare a child when she was younger, would you have asked her then," asked Sango.  
  
"Yes I would have," said Miroku thinking. "Sango, would you bare my child," asked Miroku.  
  
"Wrong answer," said Sango slapping Miroku again. "No means no get that through you think skull," said Sango. "Now was definitely not the time to say that slogan, especially since I am mad at you," exclaimed Sango hitting Miroku.  
  
'She loves me, she loves me,' Miroku thought over and over again as he got hit again. 'Remember what she said to you, no matter what situation she will love me.'  
  
~With Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken~  
  
"What did you bring us here for master Sesshomaru," asked Rin. "Who is that old guy besides you anyway," questioned Rin because she couldn't make out the face.  
  
"That is exactly why I brought you all here," said Sesshomaru. "This guy is called Toutosai, he made Inuyasha's sword and his apprentice made my sword the tokijin," explained Sesshomaru.  
  
"You mean the same Toutosai as our teacher Mr. Toutosai," Rin figured out. "Why did you go into hiding, I thought Naraku might have done something to you," said Rin.  
  
"He tried to, that is why I went into hiding," explained Toutosai.  
  
"What did he do to you," asked Rin. "I don't see any scars or bruises, so what could have been so bad to make you run away," questioned Rin.  
  
"It was they day before my mysterious disappearance," said Toutosai.  
  
"Is this going to be a long story," asked Rin.  
  
"Rin, I know what you are thinking, you will not walk away, you will listen to him as the rest of us are," commanded Sesshomaru.  
  
"I don't like long stories," complained Rin. Rin felt a hand on upper her shirt( thing she wears in the series whatever you want to call it kimono, just whatever just know it is what she wears in the series). "Hey what are you doing," asked Rin.  
  
"I am holding the back of your clothes so you will not run away," said Sesshomaru. "It was pretty obvious you were going to," commented Sesshomaru.  
  
"What makes you think I will listen," said Rin.  
  
"I don't know if you will or not, but just you being here will let me think that you are listening," explained Sesshomaru.  
  
"This is not fair," complained Rin. "Fine, I will listen to your story, hurry up and tell it old man," Rin couldn't wait til the story was over.  
  
"I was walking on the street when I heard a quiet voice," said Toutosai.  
  
:: "Toutosai is that you, help me out," said someone. Toutosai looked around but didn't see anyone and walked forward. "Don't step on me," exclaimed someone. Toutosai looked down and saw a flea.  
  
"Myouga, nice to see you, has Inuyasha kept up with his sword," asked Toutosai.  
  
"I see Inuyasha is in this future era thing too eh, well I don't know why I am here but I came across this," said Myouga lifting up a piece of the shikon jewel. "I came across it in my searches for lord Inuyasha," explained Myouga. "Why is the jewel and everyone else here in this era," asked Myouga.  
  
"We all don't know why everyone is in this era but Naraku is collecting the jewel shards again," said Toutosai.  
  
"You have a piece of the shikon jewel, give it to me," demanded Naraku.  
  
"Speak of the devil," said Myouga. "Well except this as my gratitude of not killing me yet," said Myouga. Myouga and Toutosai then ran off with the cow and disappeared somewhere.::  
  
"Myouga suggested that we should separate because Naraku would more than likely try to find us again," explained Toutosai. "That is why I wasn't at class the next day, so I can assure whatever rumors you heard were probably false," said Toutosai.  
  
"Now can you let me go master Sesshomaru, it was quite a long story," said Rin.  
  
"I am not letting go not yet, now you have to listen to what I am saying," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I am going to fall asleep at this rate, not to mention we have school in a couple of hours," said Rin looking at her watch.  
  
"Fact still remains that you didn't create me my sword I wanted," said Sesshomaru. "When I fought Inuyasha after his sword was repaired since Goshinki broke it, the sword seemed a lot heavier, why is that," questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well to repair it I needed a fang to bond it together, so Inuyasha's fang is why it got heavier," explained Toutosai. "Before the sword was broken, Inuyasha depended on his father to protect him, now he has to master his own fang," said Toutosai.  
  
"Can I go now," asked Rin bored.  
  
"Rin, you are to stay away from Toutosai and Myouga," said Sesshomaru letting go of Rin. "Do you understand," asked Sesshomaru looking into Rin's eyes.  
  
"Why, what is wrong with being with them," questioned Rin. "Are you worried that Naraku would be after them and that since if I was with them I would be in danger," asked Rin with a pink tinge spreaded across her face, she couldn't look him in the eyes, those beautiful amber eyes.  
  
"I just might need you sometime," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Need me," said Rin with the pink tinge growing more visiable.  
  
"I think you have hung around Miroku to long, it is not like that," explained Sesshomaru to Rin.  
  
"Then what is it like," asked Rin having her face go back to normal.  
  
"I need to go now, and you should go back to that party or wherever you were before, don't tell what happened to Kagura or Kanna, they can not be trusted," said Sesshomaru walking away.  
  
"HEY YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHAT IT MEANT," yelled Rin. Rin walked back to the party and pouted the whole way there.  
  
~With Inuyasha and Kagome~  
  
"Well at least those idiots aren't watching, the thing that would irritate me most now would be that cocky bastard, Kouga, he has some nerve calling me dog turd and talking to Kagome like that," said Inuyasha to himself. Inuyasha looked over to Kagome still asleep and walked over to her. 'Her face is so peaceful right now.' Inuyasha looked over to the clock and saw it say 7:00 a.m. 'Kagome is going to have to wake up soon.' Inuyasha looked at Kagome's sleeping form again.  
  
Kagome's breathing was even meaning that she was indeed asleep. Every time she took a breath she parted her lips taking in air and out. Inuyasha looked back at her and noticed her tongue licking her lips. Temptation was getting to him. Kagome kept moving in her sleep and to Inuyasha it looked very seductive. "Damn it all I can't take it anymore," said Inuyasha as he crawled over on top of Kagome and his lips descended onto hers.  
  
~Kagome's Dream~  
  
Kagome was walking around in a field when she heard a voice. "I wish...." said someone. "Who are you, you are the same person who was telling me this before," yelled Kagome. "I can't see you where are you," said Kagome.  
  
"I wish Inuyasha and...." said someone.  
  
"What about Inuyasha," asked Kagome. "Why can't I see you," said Kagome. Kagome felt as if her air was escaping her. 'I can't breathe.' Kagome opened her eyes to find the source of why she couldn't breathe. Kagome pulled out of the kiss. "I told you not to wake me up," said Kagome. "I was so close, that voice was about to tell me about the wish and you had to go and kiss me," Kagome pouted.  
  
"Excuse me for you being so damn seductive," said Inuyasha. "Besides it is 7:20 so we have to go to school soon anyway," stated Inuyasha.  
  
The door then opened and Rin came in. "Hurry up Kagome, get dressed," said Rin.  
  
"How did you know I was in here," asked Kagome.  
  
"I went upstairs first and that is where Miroku and Sango and Shippo were and they told me that you were down here," explained Rin. Kagome left the room to get dressed and to get ready for school. Rin was about to leave when Inuyasha stopped her. "What," asked Rin.  
  
"Will you help me to put my dance plan into action," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Why ask me," questioned Rin.  
  
"Because you are a part of the plan," said Inuyasha.  
  
"You mean it isn't about you and Kagome," said Rin. "Well okay I guess," said Rin unsure. "What is your plan," asked Rin.  
  
*What has Inuyasha got planned? What did Sesshomaru mean by needing her sometime? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	25. Thank You School

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR WILL I EVER WILL, BUT I CAN ALWAYS DREAM RIGHT, NO ONE CAN TAKE AWAY MY RIGHT TO DREAM!  
  
I DO NOT OWN KENSHIN NOR ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS DUE TO THE SIMPLE PROBLEM THAT THEY WERE ALREADY CREATED!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers Kenshin Otaku, fettish, PrEtTyGiRl18, INUYASHAS GIRL, melanie, Biganimefan1, demonchic387, Witch Silestial, jakie-02, E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington, Kagome-Chan123, ittybitty02, Inu-gami, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve- Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to ssp51201, namida no higeki, Fox Rox my Sox, SailorInu1, Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 100 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 200 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story. I would also like to thank the people who put me on their author alert and their favorites, also the people who just read the story, but I would like to thank the reviewers the most, that is what kept the story going afterall. By the way, the title has never come true for me.  
  
I will update faster if I get more reviews *.* I get so happy ^.^ when I do get reviews. Make any suggestions you like, I wouldn't mind, you can help make the story with more humor or romance or anything you want!  
  
IMPORTANT: I got a review asking about Rin's and Shippo's age, they are about the same age as Inuyasha and the others. Yeah I am going to try to get a Rin/Sesshomaru thing going so yeah their age is about like 1-2 years apart or so.  
  
Chapter 25: Thank you school  
  
"What is your plan," asked Rin.  
  
"Well, I want you to go to the dance with Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?" yelled Rin.  
  
"Let me explain," said Inuyasha. "You see it doesn't matter if you like him or not, but I just want to see Sesshomaru embarrassed again," explained Inuyasha.  
  
"You think he will get embarrassed by going with me," said Rin. "I am telling you one thing right now, I will not go with him to satisfy your ego, to rub it into his face so he can be embarrassed," fumed Rin. "I can't believe you even had the nerve to ask me that," said Rin pissed. Rin saw Kagome walk in with her clothes on and stuff ready to go. "Kagome could you say the "S" word please," begged Rin.  
  
"Shit," said Kagome confused.  
  
"No not the cuss word, the one that makes Inuyasha in pain and agony," said Rin.  
  
"Oh," said Kagome getting it.  
  
"No wait," Inuyasha jumped out towards Kagome.  
  
"SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome hearing a big thump in front of her. "So what did he do to deserve to get a sit," asked Kagome hearing another thump into the ground in front of her.  
  
"Well you see he asked me to go to the dance with Sesshomaru just to get him embarrassed," explained Rin. "If he just asked me to go with him I might have considered but that just is a total turn off," said Rin, steam literally rose from her. To help let out some steam she kicked Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh so that is why he deserved a sit," said Kagome as she heard yet another thump in front of her.  
  
"Would you stop doing that," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Do what," asked Kagome innocently.  
  
"You know damn well what I mean, you keep purposely saying the "S" word, and make me lay here in pain and agony, let me tell you if I could use my body now you wouldn't be standing," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh by the "S" word do you mean sit," asked Kagome hearing another thump again.  
  
"Yes that one," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well me and Rin are going to get a head start going to school today, okay," said Kagome and Rin running out of the house.  
  
"Man, when Inuyasha sees you again you are so dead," said Rin running.  
  
"Me, you are too, you kicked him," commented Kagome running.  
  
"You never know when he recovers from a sit, just keep running," Rin told Kagome.  
  
"So what is up with you two, you going to try out for the track team," asked Sango running along side of them.  
  
"When did you get here," asked Kagome. "No we are not trying out for the track team, we are running away from Inuyasha," explained Kagome.  
  
"Well Inuyasha isn't behind us or anything, what did you two to him anyways," asked Sango curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"Can we talk about this later," asked Rin. "Besides curiosity killed the cat remember Sango," said Rin looking back.  
  
"What has that got to do with anything, that was just a simple question," commented Kagome.  
  
"That is why," said Rin pointing backwards while running.  
  
Kagome followed Rin's finger to see Inuyasha running after them. "Ah shit, this just isn't my day, if only today he was human but no he is half demon, he runs way to fast," complained Kagome while running.  
  
"Now you see, we are doomed unless we make it to school on time," said Rin still running.  
  
"This is all your fault Rin, you were the one who asked me to sit him," Kagome accused.  
  
"You are the one that kept on teasing him after that in every sentence using sit," Rin fired back.  
  
Sango looked back and forth between the two girls and their arguments. "I hate to interrupt your petty argument, but let's get back to something more important, like your lives," suggested Sango still running with them.  
  
~With Inuyasha~  
  
'Just wait til I get to the two of you.'  
  
"So are you trying to go for the track team or something," asked Miroku running along side Inuyasha.  
  
"Nope, what are you doing here anyways," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, my Sango is running with Kagome and Rin up there, I am going to catch up to her," said Miroku with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
"Why the hell are you smiling like that," asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha then followed Miroku's eyes to Sango's and Kagome's and Rins's asses. "You are such a pervert," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well what are you following my eyes for," asked Miroku. "You call me pervert now but look who has his eyes on Kagome's ass hmmm," said Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha's face got a very very dark shade of red, maybe a new color of red. "Kagome and Rin ensured their fate," said Inuyasha. "Especially Kagome, first she left me to go check on you and Sango, then she sat me through the floor, and then she sat me again," explained Inuyasha. "Therefore she will be spending a lot of quality time with me," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Or you would hope she would anyway, how would you get her to be alone with you anyway," asked Miroku.  
  
"I don't know, looks like I will have to come up with a plan," said Inuyasha.  
  
~With Kagome, Sango and Rin~  
  
"Sango, you wouldn't be just running with us for kicks, what are you doing here," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well you see, it sorta happened like this...." Sango trailed off remembering.  
  
:: "Sango, how about you crawl on top of me like you did last time," suggested Miroku with a perverted grin.  
  
"What do you mean, you pulled me onto you remember," said Sango.  
  
Miroku laid on the bed and then put his hand on Sango's ass and pulled her on top of him. "This feels so much better don't you think," said Miroku as he massaged Sango's ass. "You know what would feel better though, what if we discarded these clothes," said Miroku putting his hand on Sango's hip where her pajamas ended.  
  
"HENTAI!!!!" yelled Sango as she slapped Miroku and got off him. She ran to the bathroom and then ran out of the house. Sango saw Kagome and Rin running and decided to catch up with them::  
  
"Miroku is such a pervert," commented Kagome.  
  
"Speaking of the pervert," said Rin looking back. "They are right behind us," said Rin running faster and Kagome and Sango did the same. They then saw Kikyo.  
  
"Finally on school grounds, we are saved," said Kagome relieved.  
  
"Kagome," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha almost caught up to her. Kikyo then jumped into Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha honey, I missed you so much," said Kikyo hugging him.  
  
'Kagome is getting away dammit!' 'How could I have chose this girl over Kagome in the other time?'  
  
"I never thought I would say it, but thank you Kikyo," said Kagome running inside the school. The girls then stop to take a breath.  
  
"For once I am thankful for school," panted Rin. Rin then felt a hand on her shoulder and got frightened. "It wasn't my fault really," said Rin.  
  
"I just couldn't resist," said Sango laughing her head off.  
  
"Why you little," said Rin.  
  
"STUDENTS GET TO CLASS, YOU GOT THREE MINUTES!" yelled the principal over the intercom.  
  
The girls and every student out in the hall ran to class. "Why do we have to go to P.E. especially since it is in the morning," complained Kagome.  
  
"What, not in shape Higurashi," said Kikyo walking in the room with Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled at Kagome with a cocky grin.  
  
"You wish, I am just being lazy right now, after all I didn't go to sleep until 6:30 a.m.," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Didn't you love your alarm clock," asked Inuyasha. "In fact I wouldn't mind waking up like that every morning for school," commented Inuyasha smiling a sexy smile at Kagome.  
  
"My alarm clock didn't let me breathe very well," commented an embarrassed Kagome.  
  
"Your alarm clock didn't let you breathe, how can an alarm clock not let you breathe," asked Kikyo.  
  
"Are you trying to be an idiot," asked Kanna.  
  
"My alarm clock had never not let me breathe before," commented Kikyo.  
  
"I bet your alarm clock does not have a mouth," Kagome wagered.  
  
"Nope your right, I didn't know alarm clocks come with mouths," said Kikyo.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me, how stupid can this girl be," Kanna slapped herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and heard correctly.  
  
"Anyhow Inuyasha, how about we do some making out and later we can go to my house," suggested Kikyo putting Inuyasha's hands on her hips.  
  
"Why not have sex while you are at it, after all that is your true goal right," said Kagome looking at her fingernails bored. "See I was right again Inuyasha, she is more than willing, plus she will even give you a bonus," commented Kagome. "Can that skirt get any shorter," asked Kagome.  
  
"Look at the hot slut," whispered a guy.  
  
"I made it just for my Inuyasha Washie," said Kikyo looking at Inuyasha and then to Kagome because Kagome was roaring with laughter. "May I ask what is so funny," asked Kikyo irritated.  
  
"Do you treat all men like a baby or just Inuyasha Washie," said Kagome imitating Kikyo.  
  
"Inuyasha is special," said Kikyo. Kagome gave her a surprised expression. "What," questioned Kikyo.  
  
"You actually said his name, I didn't think it was possible, hey I was proved wrong again for the second time today," said Kagome. "So what demonstration you going to give us, I am easily entertained," said Kagome sitting down watching Kikyo.  
  
"Well, there are a lot of possibilities, Inuyasha what do you want to do," asked Kikyo looking up at Inuyasha as she noticed his hands weren't on her hips anymore. Kikyo then turned around to see Kagome stretching and her stretching lifted her shirt up a little bit. "Stop stretching Higurashi, your stomach is showing," complained Kikyo disgusted.  
  
"Oh no not the stomach, what are we going to do," Kagome faked panicked. "Then stop staring at it, but I am glad to know that you are straight or are you a bisexual," questioned Kagome.  
  
"I am straight thank you, I only said that because my Inuyasha Washie was looking at you with a strange look on his face," said Kikyo.  
  
"Good thing to know Inuyasha Washie is straight too," said Kagome.  
  
"You can call me whatever you want," said Inuyasha walking away from Kikyo and towards Kagome.  
  
"So I can call you anything huh, how about my little puppy," teased Kagome.  
  
"Puppies get their rewards," said Inuyasha putting his hands around Kagome's waist.  
  
*Yep cutting it off at school again, aren't I evil? What has Inuyasha got planned? What did Sesshomaru mean when he said he might need Rin sometime? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	26. Forming Plans

I DO NOW OWN INUYASHA BECAUSE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREATED INUYASHA ALREADY!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE WELL I DIDN'T CREATE KENSHIN EITHER!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers anime-is-da-bomb, PrincessAnimeGirl, lz, Li-Li2, INULOOVA, Kenshin Otaku, fettish, PrEtTyGiRl18, INUYASHAS GIRL, melanie, Biganimefan1, demonchic387, Witch Silestial, jakie-02, E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington, Kagome-Chan123, ittybitty02, Inu-gami, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve- Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to ssp51201, namida no higeki, Fox Rox my Sox, SailorInu1, Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 100 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 200 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story. I would also like to thank the people who put me on their author alert and their favorites, also the people who just read the story, but I would like to thank the reviewers the most, that is what kept the story going afterall.  
  
I will update faster if I get more reviews *.* I get so happy ^.^ when I do get reviews. Make any suggestions you like, I wouldn't mind, you can help make the story with more humor or romance or anything you want!  
  
Chapter 26: Forming Plans  
  
"I can call you anything I want huh, how about my little puppy," teased Kagome.  
  
"Puppies get their rewards," said Inuyasha wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist.  
  
"Why settle for a puppy when you can have a wolf," said Kouga. "Don't you ever settle for anything less, you deserve better than this mutt face," commented Kouga.  
  
"What did you just say you wimpy wolf," asked Inuyasha irritated letting Kagome go.  
  
"You heard me dog turd," said Kouga  
  
"You ought to be put down for rabies," Inuyasha fired back.  
  
"Men are such idiots," said Kanna shaking her head.  
  
"There is no stopping stupid fools once they get started," Kagura told Kanna.  
  
"Yeah I agree completely, I mean how stupid can they get, they are always fighting," Kanna pointed out.  
  
"WE ARE NOT IDIOTS!" yelled Kouga and Inuyasha.  
  
"Then what are you," asked Kanna.  
  
"A dog demon that is carnivorous and can hear very well," Inuyasha defended himself. Kouga on the other hand just stood there not giving a response. "I guess you really are stupid you wimpy wolf, you didn't even defend yourself, I suppose I gave you to much credit," Inuyasha commented.  
  
"What did you just say," said Kouga irritated.  
  
"See I guess you didn't comprehend it again," Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders to hear Kouga growl.  
  
"Enough boys, we are going to do volleyball today, so hurry up and get dressed out," instructed Mr. Sagara. "Meet me in the gym," said Mr. Sagara.  
  
"But volleyball is a girl sport," complained Inuyasha.  
  
"So what, are you implying something Inuyasha," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, volleyball is for the weak and can't get any stronger," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome went up to him and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She breathed into Inuyasha's ear a nice warm breath.  
  
"Oh yeah baby don't stop," Inuyasha told Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear and stepped away. Inuyasha then fell to the ground and had everyone staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at," Inuyasha snapped. Everyone ran to their locker rooms in fear that Inuyasha would bite their heads off.  
  
~Boy's Locker Room~  
  
"So she sat you again huh, I thought she was going to entertain me along with giving you pleasure," commented Miroku. "I am so glad that I don't have a rosary on me," Miroku thanked kami  
  
"It just keeps on building up you know, the more she resists me the more of her time she will be spending with me to heal up my injuries," said Inuyasha. "I can only imagine what it would be like without this rosary," Inuyasha daydreamed. "Hey where ya goin," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"And I thought there was no such thing as a stupid question," commented Shippo. "Boy was I way off," said Shippo.  
  
"Spare me of the commentary and tell me where he is going," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I will give you a hint, what is opposite of a guy, you see Inuyasha that is what we call that a girl," explained Shippo. "Now if my memory serves me correctly Miroku is a pervert and would like to see girls naked," said Shippo scratching his head. "Therefore the only place he could be going would be the girls locker room," Shippo rubbed his chin.  
  
"Are you trying to make me sound like the stupidest person in the world," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"You don't need any help from me," commented Shippo.  
  
"That's right," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha realized his mistake to late and heard Shippo laughing the moment he realized his mistake. "I am going to enjoy this," said Inuyasha cracking his knuckles. The next moment later Shippo was on the floor holding his head.  
  
"Always got to pick on the little guy," complained Shippo rubbing his sore head that had just received a beating from Inuyasha.  
  
~Girl's Locker Room~  
  
"So what we got planned for this weekend," asked Kagome.  
  
"Finish Cowboy Bebop at Sango's and go to the dance on Friday," said Rin.  
  
"I don't think I am going to have a sleepover that soon again, besides that I bet you anything Miroku would somehow know," wagered Sango.  
  
"But, but I want to finish Cowboy Bebop," Rin cried.  
  
"So the dance is in two days from now, who you going to go with," asked Kagome.  
  
"I think we should have a girl's night out on the day of the dance," commented Sango.  
  
"Great idea, we will just tell the guys that we need to go straight home after the dance and then meet up at my place," suggested Kagome.  
  
"So what are we going to do," asked Rin excited.  
  
The girls looked at each other and then said "Mall."  
  
"Really, but what about the midnight carnival," said Sango remembering something.  
  
"We can go there after the mall, afterall the dance starts at 5 and ends at 9 which gives us only 3 hours of shopping sadly," Rin hung her head down.  
  
"Well how big is the midnight carnival," asked Kagome.  
  
"Not real big, not many people know about it," commented Sango.  
  
~Outside the Girl's Locker Room~  
  
"Well if I can pick pocket this door it should open," Miroku told himself. "I got it," Miroku triumphed and walked into the girl's locker room to see the girl's walking out.  
  
"Pick pocketed huh," said Rin seeing what Miroku had in his hands.  
  
Sango took Miroku's key and broke it. "Tough luck," said Sango walking past him to go to the gym.  
  
"Wow Inuyasha, I am surprised you didn't go with Miroku, I thought you were like him and wanted to see us naked," commented Kagome as she saw Inuyasha.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, I have no desire in lookin," Inuyasha told Kagome. "Honestly do you think I am as perverted as him," asked Inuyasha pointing at the crying Miroku that held the broken key.  
  
"Well I guess not as much as him but you can be pretty close," Kagome winked.  
  
"I am not," Inuyasha argued.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Kagome leaving Inuyasha in shock.  
  
"What is wrong Inuyasha, I should be the one who is upset, Sango broke my key the only way into the girl's locker room, fear not one day I will get in there and all my dreams will come true," said Miroku determined.  
  
"Did she just...did she just let me win an argument," asked Inuyasha shocked.  
  
"Inuyasha Washie," said Kikyo as she jumped into Inuyasha. Distant laughing could be heard, "Be quiet Higurashi no one wants to hear your voice or any sound coming from you."  
  
Everyone walked into the gym and Mr. Sagara assigned girls with girls and guys with guys. "Kikyo, Kanna and Kagura you go to that side, while Kagome, Sango and Rin go to the other side," said Mr. Sagara. "For the boys, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo on that side and Naraku, Sesshomaru and Kouga on the other side," said Mr. Sagara. Mr. Sagara then left everyone and headed for who knows where.  
  
"So you going to do this game," asked Naraku.  
  
"I would rather see Inuyasha then play this game, why am I always cursed to be Inuyasha's brother wherever I go," complained Sesshomaru.  
  
"Half-brother," corrected Inuyasha. "Believe me you are not the only one complaining in that area," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Who cares about you two, who wants to see hot girls playing volleyball," asked Miroku raising a hand.  
  
"You better not be looking at my woman," said Kouga.  
  
"If you mean Kagome I swear I am going to kill you," said Inuyasha clenching his fists.  
  
"Well I will never give up Kagome, but in the mean time I am going to shoot for someone else," said Kouga.  
  
"Whoever you are shooting for I can guarantee they would decline you," said Inuyasha watching the girls play.  
  
~Girls~  
  
"So who are you going to go to the dance with," asked Kagome.  
  
"Well I am going to go with Miroku," said Sango with slight embarrassment while hitting the ball.  
  
"Well I was thinking, it would be pretty funny to see master Sesshomaru embarrassed again," said Rin hitting the ball.  
  
"Ahhhhhh the ball it is going to hit me, someone help me," shrieked Kikyo running away from the ball.  
  
Kanna went up to the ball and hit it. "I was thinking that me and Kagura would just go to go."  
  
"Yep, who are you going with banshee," asked Kagura hitting the ball and then looked at Kikyo.  
  
"Well of course I am going with Inuyashie Washie," said Kikyo. Kagura gave her this look and then Kikyo said, "I mean Naraku."  
  
"Looks like I will go with Inuyasha or maybe I should humor myself and go with Shippo as a friend," Kagome said while spiking the ball making a hole in the ground.  
  
"Wow Kagome that was great," Sango clapped.  
  
"Yeah I use to play volleyball all the time," said Kagome. "I think next week we are suppose to be in a drama class," commented Kagome.  
  
~Boys~  
  
"I am glad we won't have art class next week," said Shippo.  
  
"Why aren't we," asked Miroku.  
  
"Well, we are suppose to go to drama class," said Shippo. "Yeah, we are suppose to do some romance play, maybe it was Shakespeare," commented Shippo.  
  
"Well what do they do in this Shakespeare play," asked Miroku excited.  
  
"Well I just think it could be Shakespeare I could be wrong, it could be some other romance play or something completely different," said Shippo.  
  
"Well if it is a romance play this could come into Kagome making up to me part four," said Inuyasha rubbing his hands together as yet another plan formed in his head.  
  
*Yep cutting it off at school again, aren't I evil? What has Inuyasha got planned? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	27. Miroku's Plans

Must I go through this every time, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA BECAUSE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREATED IT!  
  
ANOTHER THING I DON'T OWN IS THE KENSHIN ANIME CHARACTERS DUE TO THE PROBLEM THAT THEY WERE ALREADY CREATED!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers PrincessAnimeGirl, jrtxluverx4life, Rar, A-Frozen-Heart-Sesshomaru, Kenshin Otaku, fettish, PrEtTyGiRl18, INUYASHAS GIRL, melanie, Biganimefan1, demonchic387, Witch Silestial, jakie-02, E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington, Kagome-Chan123, ittybitty02, Inu-gami, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve- Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to ssp51201, namida no higeki, Fox Rox my Sox, SailorInu1, Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 100 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 200 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story. I would also like to thank the people who put me on their author alert and their favorites, also the people who just read the story, but I would like to thank the reviewers the most, that is what kept the story going afterall.  
  
I will update faster if I get more reviews *.* I get so happy ^.^ when I do get reviews. Make any suggestions you like, I wouldn't mind, you can help make the story with more humor or romance or anything you want!  
  
By the way with the review thing, I have decided to be an evil person making the decision not to update until I have 160 reviews. Is that unfair?  
  
Chapter 27: Miroku's plan  
  
"Since this is your last day of art, today will be a free day," said Ms. Takaji. "This is not like free draw, so you can do whatever you want," explained Ms. Takaji.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, can you come over here," asked Miroku nicely.  
  
"Why should I," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I said get over here dammit, unless you don't want to know," exclaimed Miroku. "Yep looks I will be having a lot more fun then you will," commented Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha walked over to Miroku, "What is so important?" "What is up with you getting angry too," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Well for the angry part it is called, I was excited to tell you something and then you declined it," explained Miroku. "Well aren't you going to ask me what it is," hinted Miroku.  
  
"I already did," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Well when you ask it you should mean it with enthusiasm," said Miroku.  
  
"Feh, do I look like a go happy person," said Inuyasha stating the obvious.  
  
"Well fine party pooper, I was just saying it wouldn't hurt," said Miroku. "Well anyway I was outside the girls locker room listening on their conversation," explained Miroku stalling.  
  
"Yeah hurry up and get to the point," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Nothing happened," said Miroku letting Inuyasha fall to the floor.  
  
"What do you mean nothing happened," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Just kidding Inuyasha, I only did that to see if you were paying any attention," said Miroku. "Well anyway I was outside the locker room and the girls were talking saying how they made a plan to go home at 9, right when the dance ends," explained Miroku.  
  
"What are they doing that for, I doubt they need to be home that early," said Inuyasha thinking.  
  
"Would you let me finish," asked Miroku calmly. He received a nod saying I thought you were done but go on and continue. "Well they were talking about going to the mall and this midnight carnival you see," said Miroku. "Inuyasha do you know where the midnight carnival is," asked Miroku.  
  
"Not the slightest clue, we will just have to follow them," suggested Inuyasha.  
  
"But they are planning to meet at Kagome's house once we are done dropping them off," interjected Miroku.  
  
"Well duh we are not going to let my car stay in the driveway, we are going to let them think we are gone and then walk to Kagome's house and then follow them from there," said Inuyasha. "Now if you excuse me," said Inuyasha walking over to Rin.  
  
"What do you want now," asked Rin irritated.  
  
"Will you or won't you go to the dance with Sesshomaru," whispered Inuyasha in Rin's ear.  
  
"Why you whispering," questioned Rin.  
  
"There are listeners, in fact I think Sesshomaru is trying to listen now," said Inuyasha.  
  
Rin looked at Sesshomaru to see him staring straight ahead at nothing. "It doesn't look like he is listening to me," stated Rin.  
  
"Are you or aren't you," asked Inuyasha. "If so I want to see him embarrassed," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"Sit," said Kagome as she saw Inuyasha fall into the floor. Inuyasha got up and smiled to her with a big grin. "What are you smiling about, you just got sit, there is nothing to smile about," Kagome told him.  
  
Inuyasha got up again and gave her a bigger smile than before almost an evil smile. 'Just keep telling me sit and that will be the longer you will be with me.' "What," asked Inuyasha innocently.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha you have yourself a deal, I will go with Sesshomaru," said Rin. Rin walked over to Sesshomaru and sat herself in his lap.  
  
That certainly brought him out of his trance and looked at the object in his lap. The object was not an object it was Rin, Sesshomaru blinked twice to see if he saw correctly. It was Rin in his lap, a Rin with arms around his neck. "What are you doing," asked Sesshomaru with a red face out of embarrassment.  
  
"I was thinking about the dance coming up in two days," said Rin putting a thinking face on. Rin started stroking his face and then asked , "You wouldn't mind taking me would you?"  
  
"N-n-no I wouldn't mind," stuttered Sesshomaru. 'How the heck can she come onto me like that and not have embarrassment?' Sesshomaru gained confidence and noticed his brother, scratch that half-brother watching him, I think I will amuse myself. "Did Inuyasha want to see me embarrassed," asked Sesshomaru putting his arms around Rin's waist.  
  
Rin was shocked when she felt him put his arms around her waist. "No Inuyasha didn't," said Rin.  
  
"What is up with you women and bad lying skills," asked Sesshomaru. "Did you know when you just throw yourself at someone who likes you, then that person who likes you becomes very possessive," asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Possessive meaning you would hurt someone if a guy that was sexually attracted to me came anywhere near me," asked Rin happily.  
  
"Yes, that or for that person just to harm you," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well you see, Inuyasha said he is going to harm me," Rin pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I wasn't really I was just teasing Rin," Inuyasha lied. 'Well I was going to make her give me a massage or something.'  
  
"I got it covered," said Kagome patting Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Do you, I want to see what you a mere human can do to Inuyasha," stated Sesshomaru. "I am sure you can not cause Inuyasha pain," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Behold my power, SIT," exclaimed Kagome. Inuyasha fell to the floor. "See isn't Inuyasha the best dog a girl could have," said Kagome massaging his ears.  
  
"Tell me girl, do you exactly know what you are doing to Inuyasha when you rub those ears of his," questioned Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yeah, I am massaging his ears, what is so bad about that," asked Kagome.  
  
"You see Kagome when you rub Inuyasha's ears it is as if you were rubbing his shaft/cock/member or whatever you would want to call it," said Sango popping out of nowhere.  
  
Kagome immediately let go of Inuyasha's ears. "How did you know that, I can't believe I was doing that the entire time," said Kagome.  
  
"Well I know because of my families line of demon exterminators," commented Sango. "Just wondering how did it feel," asked Sango straightforward.  
  
"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL CALM ABOUT THIS SUBJECT" Kagome exploded. "Is it because you are fine with your feelings over Miroku now," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Well Kagome we never had talked about this kind of stuff," Sango pointed out. "As for Miroku I guess I," Sango was cut short when she felt a certain lingering hand on her ass. "HENTAI!" yelled Sango slapping Miroku.  
  
Miroku fell to the floor and saw Rin's ass really close and moved his hand in that direction. "Don't even think about it," Sesshomaru threatened.  
  
Miroku gulped and pulled his hand away and saw Kagome's ass and went in that direction. 'Perfect she is not even looking or even aware of me.'  
  
As if Kagome had a sixth sense she slapped Miroku's hand away. "If you even consider about doing that again, I will pierce your hand with my arrow," Kagome glowed with fire surrounding her.  
  
"What is up with me catching girls when they are on their period 24/7," asked Miroku not realizing he said it out loud.  
  
Kagome stomped on Miroku's stomach. "A piece of advice, girls don't like being groped," said Kagome walking over to Inuyasha who was still on the floor. "I'm sorry Inuyasha I had no idea what it meant," apologized Kagome.  
  
"That's alright, it felt good and torturing at the same time," said Inuyasha getting up.  
  
"You mean you were taking advantage of me, bastard," said Kagome glaring at him. "You did this in the other time too, you thought I was doing something when I wasn't and had your mind in the gutter," exclaimed Kagome. If looks could kill Inuyasha would be ten feet under.  
  
"Not my fault you did what you were doing," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"Well you should have told me," Kagome yelled back.  
  
"If I told you then you would have stopped and you did when Sango told you," Inuyasha fired back. Inuyasha then saw Kagome's face turn a very nice color of red. "Kagome what's wrong your face looks like my clothing," Inuyasha teased.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
Kagome dashed out of the room and ran into the lunchroom. Kagome pulled out her lunch and started to devour it. 'Got to eat it all before Inuyasha gets here.' Kagome grabbed for some more of her Ramen but found it gone. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha slurping on the noodles. "Hey give me back my noodles," yelled Kagome.  
  
"So you thought you could run in here and eat my food well think again," said Inuyasha while slurping on noodles. "Don't you have another pack anyway," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You give me back my noodles now," threatened Kagome.  
  
"Or what," challenged Inuyasha. Inuyasha was about to eat some more noodles when the least thing he expected happened, Kagome jumped him.  
  
Kagome positioned herself on top of Inuyasha who was lying down face up. "Careful you almost spilled my noodles," Kagome told Inuyasha while taking the Ramen and ate the last noodle. "You know that was my last Ramen box, why can't you ever bring your own," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"Because then I would be wasting my Ramen," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha you are such a freeloader," commented Sesshomaru.  
  
"Like your not, you barely ever cook and you have maids and butlers to do your cooking and cleaning or whatever you ask them to do," Inuyasha fired back.  
  
"Yes, but I pay them, you on the other hand just take the food when you can bring your own," explained Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had spotted Rin's Ramen, when Sesshomaru stepped on Inuyasha while Kagome was still on top of him, which made him not able to react to Sesshomaru.  
  
"So what are we going to next, it would be computer class and then english right," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Would you get off me," exclaimed Inuyasha.  
  
"What you don't enjoy this," questioned Kagome.  
  
"Not when you are trying to put all your weight on me," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Tell me Inuyasha would you like to be in sexual agony," asked Kagome.  
  
*Yep cutting it off at school again, aren't I evil? What does Kagome intend to do? What has Inuyasha got planned? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	28. Going to the office

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND I DON'T PLAN ON OWNING IT EITHER BECAUSE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES!  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE WHO HAD CREATED KENSHIN OWNS THEM!  
  
"Someone is talking"  
  
'Someone is thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers anime-is-da-bomb, PrincessAnimeGirl, lz, Li-Li2, INULOOVA, Kenshin Otaku, fettish, PrEtTyGiRl18, INUYASHAS GIRL, melanie, Biganimefan1, demonchic387, Witch Silestial, jakie-02, E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington, Kagome-Chan123, ittybitty02, Inu-gami, cyds, Luci, Kitsune Shippo, Acid-Rayne, alix, Mayve- Lunatari, Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet, Inu_Angel, IYWriterGirl, RINGO, jamie joy A, kagome-chan1234567890, bloodthirsty, WolfDemon-Nikaria, loveyaa, AnimeSoul3, Rushyuo, Black-Twilight-Hitokiri, The Youkai Nightmare, and special thanks to ssp51201, namida no higeki, Fox Rox my Sox, SailorInu1, Crystal Senshi, Skai, silverspun, Gopher2806, Fairyangel24, foltina, Evil Pixi Stick Sports Goddess and sqeekers. I now have over 100 reviews; my goal is to hopefully get 200 by the time summer hits. If there is a specific something you want put in the story, send it through the review or something, and more than likely I will put it in. I am very grateful for the reviews, well anyway onto the story. I would also like to thank the people who put me on their author alert and their favorites, also the people who just read the story, but I would like to thank the reviewers the most, that is what kept the story going afterall.  
  
I will update faster if I get more reviews *.* I get so happy ^.^ when I do get reviews. Make any suggestions you like, I wouldn't mind, you can help make the story with more humor or romance or anything you want!  
  
I have decided to update even though I don't have 160 reviews yet because I got 13 reviews already for my other story! Thanks to those who had reviewed my new story, forgive me for deleting it, very sorry to my first reviewer: E.D.F.W.C. AKA NikoSkellington, so happy I got reviewed ^_^.  
  
Chapter 28: Going to the Office  
  
"So tell me Inuyasha would you like to be in sexual agony," asked Kagome. Inuyasha gulped visibly. "Wouldn't you want Kikyo to know," questioned Kagome. Kagome started rubbing Inuyasha's ears.  
  
'Thank God Kikyo is not seeing this. I can't let her win this or she will never let me live it down.' "Bitch," Inuyasha half moaned half groaned.  
  
"I try, thanks for the compliment," said Kagome continuing her massaging on his ears.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
~Computer Class~  
  
"You were lucky the bell ruined my fun," said Kagome.  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU ARE SUCH A BASTARD!" yelled Kagome.  
  
"Mr. Inuyasha and Ms. Kagome go to the office now, we now nor we ever use that kind of language in my room," said Mr. Black.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked into the office to hear the office lady say, "Take a seat and I will be right back."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome refused to look at each other. Inuyasha saw Kagome heading toward a chair across the room and quickly went to that chair. Kagome, who had not seen Inuyasha, sat down on the chair to find it feeling like Inuyasha's lap. "What, do you sit in every guy's lap like that," asked Inuyasha. Kagome tried to get up only to be pulled back down into his lap.  
  
"Inuyasha let me go," demanded Kagome trying to break out of his grasp.  
  
"What if I don't want to," said Inuyasha breathing right next to Kagome's ear successfully sending shivers up and down her spine. "I know you don't want me to let go either," Inuyasha persisted on getting his goal, letting his arousal being pressed against her.  
  
'I still don't get how that thing can fit! This is also making me feel funny in my abdomen.' "What did I do," asked Kagome. "Besides we are in a office," said Kagome lamely.  
  
"In an office alone," Inuyasha coaxed.  
  
"The lady will be back soon," said Kagome.  
  
"I was right you were and still are a moment wrecker," complained Inuyasha. "Why can't you ever just let me have it my way," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I can have it my way," said Kagome rubbing Inuyasha's ears again. "Does it feel good Inuyasha," asked Kagome with her body turned around. Kagome felt the increase of his arousal, "Inuyasha."  
  
"You kids, this is no place to be doing sexual activities," said the office lady. "I heard that you are in the office for cussing in class," said the office lady taking a seat behind her desk.  
  
"You made us wait for a long time, so we decided to make very good use of our time," said Inuyasha. "You said you would be right back but you didn't get back until now, which took you twenty minutes, were you doing something more like we did or were you just a slow walker," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"Get into a separate chair now miss," exclaimed the office lady. "As to answer your question I was in the teacher's lounge," said the office lady.  
  
"With other teachers," Inuyasha interjected. "What exactly did you do with the other teachers," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"I did not come here for an interrogation," defended the office lady. "For cussing in class you two will serve detention today, and if you can't make it today then come tomorrow, and if not then you get Saturday school which I doubt you will be coming to," said the office lady. "You are dismissed and you will now go to your 4th period class," instructed the office lady.  
  
~English Class~  
  
"Class I know we have the dance coming up tomorrow and that is all you are able to think about," said Ms. Makimate. "So I decided you get to write a paper about what you will be doing at the dance," said Ms. Makimate. "Inuyasha and Kagome come in and take your seats," said Ms. Makimate as Inuyasha and Kagome opened the door. Kagome and Inuyasha started heading to their seats. "Wait, give me your slip before you go," said Ms. Makimate.  
  
"The office lady didn't give us a slip," said Kagome.  
  
"Then you two march right back to the office and get that slip," commanded Ms. Makimate.  
  
"What do you need the fucking slip for anyway," exclaimed Inuyasha. "You know we already went to the damn office and came from it anyway," said Inuyasha.  
  
"GET IT NOW," yelled Ms. Makimate.  
  
Before Inuyasha could make another comment Kagome pushed Inuyasha out the door. "What did you do that for," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"This is a school and you have been to it before, they don't take subordination too lightly you know," said Kagome. "Do you talk like that to all the teachers," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, they can't order me around, I lie down for nobody," said Inuyasha. "Besides this is like my what 700th detention since I have gotten to middle school and to this point in high school, the teachers are to sappy to give me anything else," commented Inuyasha. "It is not like it matters to me anyway, not like I am going to go to college to be a teacher or something," said Inuyasha.  
  
"700th detention," said Kagome shocked. "How in the hell can you get 700 detentions," said Kagome. "You really need to learn how to control your temper, we need to work on your people skills," said Kagome to herself.  
  
"My people skills are just fine thank you," said Inuyasha.  
  
"They are not, besides you blame everyone else, you cuss, you are downright mean," accused Kagome. "Do I need to go on," asked Kagome.  
  
"Please go on and name all my bad habits, I bet you don't have anymore anyway," said Inuyasha. "I am listening," said Inuyasha.  
  
(Scene of where Dragon Knights starts) Kagome took a big breath and named all of Inuyasha's bad habits, "Spoiled, selfish, bratty, idiot, a trouble maker, whiny, self centered, loser!" 'Did I leave anything else out?' "I think that pretty much covers it," commented Kagome.  
  
"Maybe," said Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"Go ahead kick and cry and scream all you want but I won't think about you differently," said Kagome.  
  
'Hanyou's don't cry.'(Scene from Dragon Knights ends) "Yeah, yeah we are going to the office remember," said Inuyasha dragging Kagome and busted through the office door.  
  
"Have you heard of knocking," said the office lady.  
  
"You forgot to give us a damn slip to get us back to class," Inuyasha accused.  
  
"Fine, have fun in detention for an hour now, it was going to be half an hour but you pushed it further," said the office lady writing a slip and held it in her hand.  
  
Inuyasha snatched the slip and dragged Kagome out of the office. "See what I mean by all the bad qualities I pointed out," said Kagome. "Hey this isn't the right way back to class," exclaimed Kagome.  
  
"I am just going to use this slip to let us out of school early, then you can accept your punishment from," was all Inuyasha got out before "SIT!" Inuyasha fell to the ground carrying Kagome with him and she landed on his back. "Is this your way of coming on to me and in school Kagome, don't you think we should get a nice private room before we do this kind of thing," said Inuyasha cockily.  
  
"SIT! I would never come onto you thank you," said Kagome freeing herself from his grasp and snatching the slip from his hands.  
  
"You know you want me," yelled Inuyasha to the retreating form of Kagome as he heard "SIT!" as a response back. Inuyasha recovered after a couple of minutes, he was getting use to being sat and followed Kagome. Inuyasha caught up to her as she opened the door. They walked in and Inuyasha threw the slip at the teacher.  
  
"Thank you," said Ms. Makimate despite that she was angry with Inuyasha. Inuyasha and Kagome took their seats with the class.  
  
"So what did they give to you as a punishment," asked Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha what kind of punishment did you give Kagome," asked Miroku wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"I was going to but then she sat me again and went to class, she actually came onto me twice," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I did not come onto you, 1 you sat in the seat just before I did and I did not know you were in the seat and 2 you drag me onto the floor with you," explained Kagome.  
  
"Who was the one who sat me, that was your fault, and when I see Kaede again I am going to get this damn thing removed," said Inuyasha looking down at the rosary.  
  
"So anyway what about the drama class," interjected Shippo.  
  
"What about it," asked Rin.  
  
"Well I hear that in fact we are doing a comedy play and then a romance one," said Shippo.  
  
"Who cares," said Sesshomaru bored. He got a glare from Shippo, "As long as they don't put me as a girl I am fine."  
  
"Well it is suppose to be about all these Disney characters and how we get to make fun of them," commented Shippo. (AN-I like some Disney movies, so no I am not going to insult them or anything.)  
  
"Shippo get the hint no one gives a flip about the play," commented Inuyasha about to fall asleep.  
  
"I have to agree with you for once," said Kagome. Kagome was slowly drifting to sleep.  
  
~Kagome's dream~  
  
"This field what is it about here that seems so familiar," said Kagome. "Of course this is from feudal japan, but why am I here," questioned Kagome. "Huh what is that," said Kagome shielding herself from the light. "It's me and Inuyasha," said Kagome listening to herself and Inuyasha talk.  
  
"Kagome when I am with you I am happy but I am not suppose to be at ease and all cheerful," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha I want to be with you," said Kagome. 'I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh a lot, deep down you must know I want you to live.'  
  
Kagome watched herself grab Inuyasha's hand and walk off with him, she watched as Inuyasha's hand closed around herself and they stared at each other. "Why did I see that again," questioned Kagome.  
  
"I wish..." Trailed someone.  
  
"Who are you," yelled Kagome because she couldn't see who said it.  
  
"I wish Inuyasha and the others were..HENTAI!" said someone.  
  
"Hentai," said Kagome as she felt herself coming back. Kagome awoke to see Miroku being slapped by Sango. "Why does someone always have to interrupt my dream," said Kagome to herself.  
  
DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG!  
  
Kagome dashed out of the room but Inuyasha grabbed her. "What," asked Kagome.  
  
"Don't tell me you don't remember, we have detention today," said Inuyasha dragging Kagome to the detention room.  
  
"Right," said Kagome letting herself be dragged. 'Wait the teacher just locks the door and leaves the students in there and then comes back to them when the time is over. That means I am stuck in detention, alone with Inuyasha.'  
  
**Yep cutting it off at school again, aren't I evil? What does Kagome intend to do about being alone with Inuyasha? What has Inuyasha got planned? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	29. Detention

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR WILL I EVER WILL BECAUSE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREATED IT!  
  
I DO NOT OWN THE KENSHIN CHARACTERS BECAUSE I DID NOT CREATE KENSHIN EITHER! I HAVEN'T CREATED ANYTHING!  
  
"Someone is Talking"  
  
'Someone is Thinking'  
  
~Same place different part of Place~  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers and to the special thanks, you already have read this a million times so you should know it by now. Sorry I took so long to update, well it was only five days but I think that was the longest time I didn't update. Reason A.) Math and other classes but mainly math Reason B.) Working on other story  
  
Chapter 29: Detention  
  
'Detention is where the teacher locks the student in there and comes back for them when the time is out. That means I am stuck in detention, alone with Inuyasha,' thought Kagome as she was being dragged to detention by Inuyasha. "Would you stop dragging me, I do have two feet you know, I am perfectly capable of walking or running to detention," Kagome pointed out.  
  
"You wouldn't be able to keep up with me," said Inuyasha still dragging her.  
  
"So what if I am not a half demon, I still want to use my two feet," said Kagome.  
  
"Well you are using your two feet, you are being dragged and to be dragged, you use your two feet to keep up what is pulling you," Inuyasha explained. "The only way you are not using your feet would be in some handicap or being carried, like this," Inuyasha pointed out while picking Kagome up and carrying her bridal style.  
  
"Uh we are all ready here," Kagome said shy because she was embarrassed Inuyasha was carrying her this way.  
  
"What are you all shy about," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"It is just that I have never been held this way before," said Kagome timidly.  
  
"That's good, I am the first in your life to hold you like this and I will be the last one in your life to hold you like this," Inuyasha told Kagome.  
  
"Your jealousy is flattering," said Kagome.  
  
"Jealous, I ain't jealous of anybody, what do I got to be jealous about anyway," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Welcome," said the detention teacher. "Now if you please enter this room," said the detention teacher pushing Kagome and Inuyasha in.  
  
"You ask us into the room, don't push us in and we will come in on our own, is this how you treat every detention student," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, and now farewell, I will come back for you two in an hour, and don't even think of escaping because this door will be locked and so will the windows," said the detention teacher leaving the room.  
  
'Well that is stupid of the teachers to leave, you could kill the other students in here or something. Wait a second, I am alone in here with Kagome,' Inuyasha realized while he was thinking. "Hey Kagome now we are alone together, not in an office but a detention room, and no one can come in here for another hour," said Inuyasha hinting something.  
  
"What are you getting at," said Kagome playing dumb.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I am getting at," said Inuyasha. "You know when you kept sitting me, and left me when I needed you, I started thinking about how you dig yourself in a deeper hole," Inuyasha said spilling out his thoughts. "I realized what a great opportunity this would be for you to make it up to me," said Inuyasha walking closer to Kagome.  
  
Kagome was walking backwards away from Inuyasha. "Rin asked me to that," blamed Kagome.  
  
"But you kept teasing me after that, and besides that, you keep using that word more often, why is that every time I get near you, you say that horrible word," pointed out Inuyasha. "Is it because you are not ready or is it that you question my love for you," asked Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome kept walking backwards when she realized she hit a wall. 'Oh no, I got to get away from this wall otherwise Inuyasha will.' Kagome's thoughts were cut short as Inuyasha pinned Kagome to the wall using his own body, his face mere inches away that Kagome could feel the breath of Inuyasha's. "I am not ready," lied Kagome.  
  
"Like I told you before you are a horrible liar," commented Inuyasha. "What is it about Kikyo that makes you unsure about my feelings for you," questioned Inuyasha. "In the other time you told me that you had a desire to be with me," Inuyasha pointed out. "It made me so happy and relieved, I don't know why I felt that at the time." "I questioned my love for Kikyo and you as you are doing now Kagome." "I was so confused, I was thinking that I am suppose to love Kikyo right?" "But I was gravely mistaken, when you were gone I lost all desire to fight, there was no one to protect anymore." "That theory was proven when I made you go back to your own time after I fought Sesshomaru for the second time, I was losing the fight and then when you came back, my desire came over me and I was able to fight again."  
  
"Same thing with Kikyo," interrupted Kagome with her hair shielding her eyes, revealing that she was indeed questioning Inuyasha's love for her.  
  
"Ah I was right then, you were ready but then it was about Kikyo," said Inuyasha. "Kikyo, she.she wanted me to become human, she didn't accept me for who I was, unlike you Kagome." "Kagom,e also one time you thought how Kikyo had died with me and you couldn't do something like that."  
  
"How did you," Kagome was once again cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"But you were wrong again, you freed me from the tree Kikyo sealed me to, and you have saved me on a number of occasions with your arrow." "Kagome do you want me to live, even though I said I would die with Kikyo?"  
  
~Outside detention room~  
  
"This is great, listening to Inuyasha's confessions," exclaimed Rin. "So you got 5's, Miroku" asked Rin.  
  
"Goldfish, yeah it is great listening to Inuyasha, I have never heard him all love like at all," commented Miroku. "I can't imagine him like that, but I never miss an opportunity to hear Inuyasha make a fool of himself," said Miroku. "Got any 8's Sango," asked Miroku.  
  
"Goldfish, I think that it is wonderful that Kagome is hearing all this," said Sango. "Besides I think you are a bad example for Rin, she might just go and spy on everyone," Sango pointed out.  
  
"I am not a child you know," said Rin irritated.  
  
"I know, I was just teasing you, anyway any Aces Shippo," asked Sango.  
  
"Nope, goldfish, so um Miroku are you sure this is such a good idea that we should be listening, if Inuyasha found out I would get a bad beating," said Shippo. "Yeah about what you said Sango, you are right, she likes it when Inuyasha worries about her, that is sometimes why she goes back to this time just to get him to follow her," said Shippo. "Hey there is no more cards in the deck! I got the most pairs, I win!" exclaimed Shippo. Shippo saw everyone glaring at him, "Sore losers," commented Shippo. Shippo all to suddenly found himself confronted with hands slapping him.  
  
~Detention Room~  
  
"Yes, if you left then I would be alone again," said Kagome revealing her eyes, which were shielded by her bangs. It revealed unshed tears, "I thought that you never cared because we would have some moment and get interrupted sometimes and then Kikyo came and you would go to her." Kagome hugged Inuyasha crushing him to her. "You would always get all mad when Kouga came around, it confused me that if you were in love with Kikyo then how could you have the time to get jealous?" "My friend told me when I was talking to them in this time when you were back in the feudal era that you seemed to have conflicting emotions," said Kagome threw tears.  
  
"Please don't cry Kagome, I hate it when you do, I don't want to see you sad anymore, just smile at me like you always would," begged Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome smiled a bright smile at Inuyasha, which made him blush. "What's wrong Inuyasha you look like the color of your kimono," questioned Kagome.  
  
"What! I do not look like," was all Inuyasha got out before his lips were covered with Kagome's lips. Kagome felt Inuyasha bring his hands down to her waist pushing her to him even more while kissing back. Inuyasha then felt Kagome grinding her hips against his and he decided to grind back getting a moan. 'So she has come out of her shell after all.' Inuyasha pulled back, "Your punishment is done, even though you came onto me," Inuyasha said all to cocky.  
  
"You two, the detention is done, you can go home now," said the detention lady holding the door open for them.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of the room to see Miroku, Sango, Rin and Shippo playing a card game. "What are you doing here," said a pissed off Inuyasha.  
  
"What the, Inuyasha how are you out of detention the lady didn't come back yet," said Miroku.  
  
"Yes she did," said Sango turned around looking at the office lady.  
  
"So which one of you goes first," asked Inuyasha cracking his knuckles.  
  
"I told you staying out here was not such a good idea," said Shippo. Miroku, Sango, Rin and Shippo got up and ran for their lives.  
  
"Get back here," yelled Inuyasha chasing them.  
  
"Forgive us Inuyasha," said Sango.  
  
"Never," said Inuyasha determined to have his way.  
  
"Aw come on Inuyasha it was just confessed feelings that had been sealed inside the depths of your heart," said Rin. "Kagome please help," begged Rin running.  
  
Kagome walked out of the school in the opposite direction and didn't hear a thing of their squabbling. As Kagome was walking she saw Kikyo. "What do you want," asked Kagome.  
  
"I saw Inuyashie Washie, and you come by here," said Kikyo. "I am surprised he isn't with you but then again who would want to be," said Kikyo. "Where is he anyway," asked Kikyo.  
  
"I don't know but he went the opposite direction I did," said Kagome. Kagome and Kikyo then saw Kagura walk past them holding something. Kagome walked out the doors of the school going the opposite way Kikyo and Kagura had.  
  
~With Kagura and Kikyo~  
  
"I still don't get why I have to go to the dance with Naraku," complained Kikyo. "I want to go with my Inuyashie Washie," whined Kikyo.  
  
"I told you this how many times now, six," questioned Kagura. "Well I will tell you again, you are going to the dance with Naraku and then hunt down the other two jewel shards," explained Kagura.  
  
"That doesn't say why I am with Naraku," said Kikyo. "We know Higurashi has one already, why don't we go after her first," asked Kikyo.  
  
"You go with Naraku to the dance because right after that you go for the jewel shards," said Kagura making it obvious. "Besides Inuyasha pretty much belongs to Kagome even though it is not officially said," said Kagura making it even more obvious. "And we don't go after Higurashi first because she might find another jewel shard after we find one, so that is why we go for her last," said Kagura thinking logically.  
  
"What is in your hand," asked Kikyo.  
  
"That does not concern you, mind your own business," said Kagura walking off.  
  
~With Kagura~  
  
"Kanna are you here," asked Kagura walking out onto the lake.  
  
"I am here," said Kanna appearing. "So where are we going to hide it," said Kanna pointing to Kagura's hand.  
  
"This will never see the day of light again," said Kagura chunking the item into the lake.  
  
"Are you sure that was a good idea, what if someone finds it," asked Kanna.  
  
"They won't find it, I will make sure of it," said Kagura taking out her fan. "WIND!" yelled Kagura using her fan. It created a hole under the water and hid the item underneath that hole and then the sand under the water covered up the hole. "Any more questions," asked Kagura.  
  
"Yes, last time I checked in my locker at school there was a note in it, do you know who might have done it," asked Kanna holding out the note.  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
'Just what was it that Kagura was holding in her hand?' "Was Kikyo really there just to see Inuyasha or meet with Kagura," questioned Kagome outloud.  
  
"Maybe both," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What the, when did you get here, what about Sango and the others," Kagome blurted out asking questions.  
  
"Whoa, one question at a time," said Inuyasha. "Okay for Sango and the others well the girls got to see the guys getting the shit kicked out of them," explained Inuyasha. "And I just got here now, and well I followed your scent," Inuyasha continued explaining.  
  
"You didn't really hurt them badly did you," asked Kagome concerned.  
  
"No just a couple bumps on their head you know," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air.  
  
"Uh Inuyasha," said Kagome freaked out.  
  
"They are following again, I swear no matter how many times you hit their head it will never stick," said Inuyasha irritated.  
  
"Enough of your complaining Inuyasha, we got to get ready for talking about the dance plans," said Sango pushing Kagome away.  
  
*Yep, one more day of school and then the dance, but at least this time I didn't leave it on to bad of a cliffhanger right? What was Kagura carrying? What has Inuyasha got planned? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	30. That is what you get for making us leave...

Thanks to all the reviewers out there and to the people who just read it. Anyway I still have no clue how long this story is going to be. The special thanks go out to the same people as always.  
  
Really you can help with the story, like give quotes or help in the romance or the comedy or whatever the hell you want put in the story.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I update ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Kenshin characters!  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I have been thinking about your making up to me part 4  
  
Kagome: What are you talking about, what do you call the thing we did in detention  
  
Inuyasha: That wasn't really even punishment so I will have to think of something for your punishment. All that was, was sappy fluff for the readers that this author put in  
  
Kagome: What! When I see that author I am so going to kill her  
  
Katie: What I say goes, have fun you two, (By the way Inuyasha is grinning like a moron and Kagome is pissed off.)  
  
Chapter 30: This is what you get for making us leave the mall early  
  
"Stop complaining Inuyasha, besides we need to make plans for the dance," said Sango dragging Kagome around a corner. Rin followed Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Should we follow them," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You already know the answer," smiled Miroku.  
  
"Well then let's go," Inuyasha grinned while following the girls.  
  
"So what are you going to wear to the dance," asked Sango. "I kind of don't have anything dress like to wear to the dance so I was kind of hoping that you would have some stuff Kagome," said Sango putting a finger from each hand linking them together and moving them up in down in a nervous manner.  
  
"Well actually no, I have no idea what to wear to the dance," said Kagome. "By the way I kind of don't have the dresses I would like to wear to the dance," laughed Kagome nervously expecting Sango to burst.  
  
"Well then that gives us the perfect excuse to go shopping," said Rin clapping her hands together smiling. "So boys ready to go," asked Rin turning around to see the boys cower up.  
  
"How in the hell did you know we were here," questioned Inuyasha.  
  
"You always seem to have the thing to follow us, as if a secret or something would spill out," commented Rin. "So guys how about it," asked Rin.  
  
"Thanks for the offer but I think that I have to do something at home," said Inuyasha inching away.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha, oh well Miroku you want to see us model our clothes for you, I will make it your while," Kagome winked at Miroku.  
  
Miroku's eyes had little stars in them. "Will I get anything I want," asked Miroku.  
  
So what if Kagome liked to tease a little, no harm in teasing right? Kagome put herself on Miroku's chest. "I will do anything you want," said Kagome leaning into Miroku.  
  
"I'll do it, I'll do whatever you want," said Miroku as if he was in heaven.  
  
"Somehow I always get dragged into these things," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"So, you will go Inuyasha," asked Kagome.  
  
"Yes, I will go, but I have a feeling my back is going to be in major pain, along with my arms," said Inuyasha sounding regretful.  
  
"So Kagome the first thing I want is for, well, let me think there is a lot of things I want but never get," said Miroku rubbing his chin.  
  
"Miroku, you do know she was teasing you right," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What! Kagome how could you," sobbed Miroku.  
  
"It amazes me how stupid you can be," said Inuyasha shaking his head.  
  
"You probably know her to well because you are use to this teasing of Kagome's and end up getting your hopes dashed down," said Miroku nodding his head.  
  
"Miroku," said Inuyasha dangerously.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha you look pretty ticked off," said Miroku obliviously.  
  
WHACK! BOOM! SMACK! CRUNCH! SMASH!  
  
"I, I can't feel my back," said Miroku and then fainted.  
  
"Inuyasha you should learn how to control your temper," commented Sango. Sango went over to Miroku to see how he was doing when she felt a hand on her ass. "HENTAI!" yelled Sango slapping Miroku.  
  
"Inuyasha you need to learn how to control your temper," said Inuyasha imitating Sango.  
  
"Nobody mocks me," said Sango pulling her boomerang out of nowhere. Inuyasha ran for his life. "Inuyasha get back here," yelled Sango chasing after him.  
  
'This woman is crazy, she is trying to kill me!' "Come on Sango, forgive me I meant no harm," begged Inuyasha running.  
  
"That should go unsaid, but I really mean this harm for you," said Sango. 'He will just keep running on this straight away, well then I got this good idea.' "HIRASKTU," yelled Sango throwing the boomerang.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to have the boomerang hit his face. 'Never imitate Sango,' thought Inuyasha before falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"Wow this is great, both guys unconscious, and you know what that means," said Rin happily.  
  
"We get to shop at the mall for as long as we want for today," said Kagome and Sango smiling at each other. The girls hooked each other with their arms and went walked off to the mall.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"Who ever thought the idea to walk to the mall, I won't be so forgiving and kill them next time," said Kagome. "Wait that would mean killing myself because none of us actually had a car huh," said Kagome to herself.  
  
"So what store are we going to go to first," asked Sango. "There is so many clothing stores here, I don't know which to decide, I would say all but we got four hours before it closes down," said Sango looking down at her watch.  
  
"That is so evil the mall should never have to close down, especially on a day like this, it only comes once in a lifetime when the guys aren't around," complained Rin. Rin's stomach growled and Sango and Kagome looked at her with the strangest looks on the planet.  
  
"Rin do you starve yourself or something, that has got to be the biggest growl I have ever heard," exclaimed Kagome. "But yeah I guess we can eat," said Kagome nervously as her stomach growled.  
  
"You are one to talk aren't you Kagome, I on the other hand," Sango was cut off as her stomach growled.  
  
"As you were saying," said Kagome.  
  
"Well how about some Sonic," asked Sango. Kagome and Rin's eyes instantly lit up.  
  
"Did you say sonic," asked Kagome and Rin at the same time. "They have got really good cheese sticks," said Kagome and Rin running to the Sonic line dragging Sango.(AN- Yummy)  
  
Kagome, Rin and Sango placed their orders and got their food and looked around for a place to sit. Rin spotted something and went to it. Kagome and Sango followed Rin to wherever she was going.  
  
"Sesshomaru what are you doing here," asked Rin beaming.  
  
"Well you look happy, somehow I think there is some meaning behind that and it isn't just seeing me," commented Sesshomaru. 'For one thing she never calls me by my name, there is something up.'  
  
"Whatever do you mean," asked Rin innocently sitting next to Sesshomaru in a both thing and Kagome and Sango sat on the opposite sides devouring their food. Rin started eating her food too.  
  
"I am here just to be away from that worthless half brother of mine," said Sesshomaru icily. "It is probably the one of the only places he will go while complaining so I doubt he would be here," pointed out Sesshomaru. 'Wait a second! Kagome, Sango and Rin are here than that can only mean one thing,' Sesshomaru thought shuddering. "Rin, what exactly is it that you want me to do," asked Sesshomaru regretting he asked as he saw Rin's face got an evil smile.  
  
Kagome, Rin and Sango had finished eating their food and all had the same evil grins on their face.  
  
"Why me," asked Sesshomaru getting dragged away by Rin into a clothing store.  
  
"So what should we get, oh you won't mind carrying our bags will you," asked Rin with a face that you can't say no to.  
  
"Of course not," said Sesshomaru turning around and punching numbers in a cell phone.  
  
~At the School~  
  
RING RING RING!  
  
"Damn cell phone," said Inuyasha picking it up. "Hello," said Inuyasha with irritation into the cell phone.  
  
"Well, brother I think it is about time you paid me back for getting all the Ramen most of the time, giving you a home, and etc." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha.  
  
"I think you forgot to mention the beatings that you would give me," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"I think you forgot you got those beatings because you came to me when I told you to stay away from me," commented Sesshomaru.  
  
"Yeah, yeah what do you want," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Come to some clothes store in the mall and take my place," said Sesshomaru. "I am here with Rin and her friends," explained Sesshomaru.  
  
"NO! You are so screwed, you fucking carry the bags," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha do you want to live out on the streets," Sesshomaru threatened.  
  
"Fine! But after this I owe you nothing," said Inuyasha hanging up the phone.  
  
~Back at the Mall~  
  
"So which dress," asked Rin. "There is so many choices, this one, no this one," said Rin looking through all the dresses.  
  
"Inuyasha better be here soon," muttered Sesshomaru under his breath. As if Sesshomaru said the right thing in Inuyasha came through the clothes shop.  
  
"Aw Inuyasha came to ruin our fun," complained Rin.  
  
"Damn straight, hurry up and pick a dress no one cares what you wenches wear anyway, besides I don't know what is the big deal it is a formal dance," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah he is right," realized Rin. "Oh well the good thing was that we ran into Fluffy here," said Rin. Rin looked around to see Sesshomaru gone. "I thought he would do that anyway, there would be something wrong with a guy that would like to shop for clothes," commented Rin.  
  
"Okay lets leave now," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed Kagome looking at other clothes. "We are leaving now!" yelled Inuyasha tapping his foot.  
  
"Make me," said Kagome.  
  
"Fine I will," said Inuyasha stubbornly. Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and threw her over his shoulders. "You two want to walk on your own feet or will I have to force you too, Miroku would be very happy," commented Inuyasha.  
  
"I think we will be fine walking on our own two feet thanks," said Sango and Rin.  
  
"Inuyasha put me down," yelled Kagome.  
  
"Nope and there is nothing you can do about it," said Inuyasha. "Don't even think about saying sit because then you would find yourself in a very interesting position," commented Inuyasha while walking.  
  
"I won't ever say sit while your holding me," said Kagome realizing her mistake to late as she fell down on top of Inuyasha.  
  
"Is this your way of coming onto me or what," asked Inuyasha. "Why the hell did you get heavy all of sudden. Inuyasha looked up to see Sango and Rin sitting on Kagome's back. "Get off," barked Inuyasha.  
  
"This is what you get for making us leave the mall early," exclaimed Rin.  
  
* I know, I know the dance will be coming up within the next couple chapters, probably chapter 32. At least it isn't a big cliffhanger right? What was Kagura carrying? What has Inuyasha got planned? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	31. Author's Note

Thanks to all of the reviewers, it really does mean a lot. Right now I am kind of on a writers block, I mean I know there is going to be the dance and the midnight carnival and all but I need to put some stuff in between and I can't just jump write to that. So I could use some ideas. I will update as soon as possible though, so don't worry it won't be to terribly long. 


	32. Deal?

Hey long time no see fantasydreamer 74 here, don't worry I am not one of those author's that say they have a writer's block and leave you hanging, the story will continue. Sorry it took awhile, school has been a pain! Everyone knows what I am talking about here, or most of you do. Thanks for being patient, if you have to wait a couple days for this story to update then you could check out my other story World With Real Emotion, just a suggestion you don't have to take it. Oh yeah almost forgot, you should read Times and Dimensions, it doesn't have many chapters up but you could tell the author Foltina what you think of it, she is another person that helps me give ideas for this story.  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers out there and to the people who just read it. Anyway I still have no clue how long this story is going to be. The special thanks go out to the same people as always. I think that the dance will come out in the next chapter. I also appreciate that you are not yelling at me saying hurry and update idiot so thanks for that too.  
  
Really you can help with the story, like give quotes or help in the romance or the comedy or whatever the hell you want put in the story.  
  
The more reviews I get, the faster I update ^_^!  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Kenshin characters!  
  
Oh my gosh I am past 200 reviews! Thanks to all of the reviewers! ::Throws confetti and party stuff all over the place:: Congratulations Hekiru Kamanachi you are my 200th reviewer, therefore I am dedicating this chapter to you. ^_^ I am also dedicating this chapter to the person who helped me get over my writer's block: lukina starhopper, you see this reviewer helped me by giving me the idea of BS 2.  
  
Chapter 31: Deal?  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Rin and Sango sitting on Kagome's back which added weight to his back. "Get off," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"That is what you get making us leave the mall early," said Rin stating that she is not moving.  
  
"It is a freaking formal dance, there is no point into being at the mall. Besides you complain about me, but Sesshomaru had no intention of staying there, at least last time I stayed with you," Inuyasha pointed out.  
  
"Have you ever heard of window shopping? Window shopping is where you go shopping to go look at the things and not buy it," explained Sango.  
  
"The point in going shopping is to buy things, and there is no point to window shopping, it is very pointless and stupid," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"The argument is good and all but.....CAN YOU GET OFF MY BACK!" shouted Kagome.  
  
"But Kagome we can't get off until we win the argument," stated Rin.  
  
Out of nowhere Kagome somehow found the strength and Rin and Sango went flying into the air and landed on their butts.  
  
"Warn us next time you do that Kagome," said Sango rubbing her abused ass.  
  
"Whatever, we have school in the morning anyway, and then the dance, best get some rest," said Kagome walking off. She then realized her mistake, Inuyasha either walked here or drove here, knowing him he walked, but she could have hitched a ride on his back or something.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
"It is freaking 10 p.m. and I am finally home," cursed Kagome. "That is twice I made a mistake, first I walked to the mall and then walked back, today just isn't my day."  
  
"Kagome what on earth took you so long," asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"I walked," gritted Kagome.  
  
"You walked, why on earth did you walk?"  
  
"Just for kicks. Now I am going to bed," stated Kagome running up the stairs. She walked into her room and shut the door, and slid down to the carpet, closing her eyes. "Man the dance, what am I going to do then, I am sure Naraku will be there and stuff will happen." Kagome opened her eyes to see Inuyasha on her bed looking at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It took you forever to get here, you run slow. As for the reason I am here, I just wanted to make sure if everything was ok."  
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I am fine with everything."  
  
"Did I tell you that you are a bad liar?"  
  
"Yes, can you stop reminding me?"  
  
"So what's wrong?"  
  
"Well, I am just worried about the dance, you know about Naraku, I am scared that he will come after me and there have been so many questions on my mind," said Kagome walking to her bed.  
  
"Naraku won't come after you yet, I am positive, even if he did I would protect you. What questions?"  
  
"Like why we are here. Or what Kagura was carrying. What about that voice you heard, and Naraku's plans. Somewhere on the bottom of that, I was wondering what you have in store for me," said Kagome smiling.  
  
"Why we are here is because of the shikon jewel, and what are you talking about with Kagura?"  
  
"Well it was the day of detention. You were chasing Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Rin. I was walking the opposite direction, and Kagura was carrying something of great importance. Oh yeah and Kikyo was there too, she said she wanted to go with Inuyashie Washie to the dance."  
  
"Jealous," said Inuyasha teasingly.  
  
"You wish," said Kagome turning the other way in her bed under the covers. She felt Inuyasha slip under the cover's next to her. "Hey what are you doing!"  
  
"What does it look like I am doing? Duh, I am sleeping in here."  
  
"B-but we can't sleep in the same bed!"  
  
"Why not, you owe it to me anyway," stated Inuyasha moving closer to Kagome.  
  
"Don't tell me this is making up to you part four," asked Kagome dryly.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous that doesn't happen til later, right now is the punishment."  
  
"What do you call what we did at detention?"  
  
"You see that is what we would call fluff for our relationship. Now you need to give me ideas for your punishment."  
  
"Why do you think I would give you ideas for my punishment?"  
  
"Good point. Now let's think about all the stuff I should do to you."  
  
"My clothes are staying on right," said Kagome uncertain.  
  
"I can't guarantee that. I don't think there will be sex tonight though."  
  
"That is good to hear, I mean who would want to do that with you anyway."  
  
"You know you want to, the only reason I have not done so would be because we are in high school and your mom would be freaked out if you were baring my child."  
  
"But that would be rape."  
  
"It is not rape when the other person wants it."  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell down but not enough to break the bed. "Truth hurts doesn't it Kagome. I don't get it, I told you I loved you and you gave me hints that you love me, why do you keep pushing me away?"  
  
"Sure I like you but I don't know if it is love," said Kagome looking away.  
  
"That is bullshit and we both know it."  
  
"I was afraid........" Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Afraid, afraid of what?"  
  
"Afraid that if I fell in love that I would get hurt. It is always the woman that loses, and ends up with a broken heart."  
  
"Do you really think I would hurt you," asked Inuyasha with a soft, tender voice.  
  
The softness in Inuyasha's voice surprised Kagome, a lot. 'It is just like the time when.....'  
  
:: "Kagome you smell kind of nice," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I remember you telling me you hated my scent," stated Kagome.  
  
"I did, but I was lying," said Inuyasha turning in Kagome's lap.::  
  
:: "It's because I look like Kikyo isn't it, that is why you can't look at me," Kagome accused.  
  
"It's not, it's not like that," said Inuyasha lowering his head.::  
  
:: "Besides, your alive, Kohaku spared you," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"You were worried," asked Kagome.  
  
"Do you need to ask," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I was worried too, it took you so long to come back for me," said Kagome holding her arm.  
  
"Is your arm hurting you let me take a look at it," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's arm. "It will get a lot worse if you don't take care of it earlier on," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"No, I am alright," said Kagome taking her arm back.  
  
"No it isn't okay," said Inuyasha grabbing Kagome's arm.::  
  
"Kagome, Kagome," said Inuyasha shaking Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you okay, you seemed to blank out, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I am fine really." She then felt her pajamas getting suspiciously lower. "What do you think your doing! SIT!"  
  
Inuyasha fell again, "Just checking if you were back to normal."  
  
"And if I wasn't."  
  
"I would have taken advantage of you," said Inuyasha kidding around.  
  
"What! I can't believe you," shouted Kagome. "I think you are the one that needs punishing," stated Kagome looking at his ears.  
  
"Kagome you really don't want to do that," said Inuyasha waving his hands around.  
  
"And why don't I," asked Kagome getting closer to Inuyasha.  
  
"Because you don't want two teenagers alone, especially when they are the opposite sex. And you don't need the one that is the guy to be turned on! You don't know what happens when that is the case, it takes every ounce of will power not to do something."  
  
"Well....." Kagome trailed off thinking what she should do. "I got it, we are going to play a little game." She pulled cards out of no where and laid them on the bed.  
  
"The game being?"  
  
"The game being the classic of BS, if I win I get to do anything I want, and if you win Inuyasha you can do anything you want."  
  
"You do realize you are taking an enormous risk here, you know since you suck at lying. But why even bother saying that to you it is not like it will change your mind, you don't realize what you just got yourself into."  
  
"Deal or not?"  
  
"Deal, your going to lose Kagome and then the punishment will begin." ************************************************************************  
  
*What does Inuyasha want if he wins? What does Kagome want if she wins? What was Kagura carrying? What has Inuyasha got planned? What about Naraku's plan that Kagura and Kanna were talking about? What about Kikyo, Naraku and Kohaku? Will they ever find out why they are at that time? What about that voice, will they ever know who it is, or was it just Inuyasha's imagination? Will Inuyasha have it his way and have a make up to him part four or will there be more making up to him? All of the questions will be answered in the later chapters of No Tama High, See ya soon.* 


	33. Apology note, I am so stupid!

KittycatKittycat pointed out a stupid mistake of mine. I had forgotten to give credit to the author of seduce me for the following line: "That would be rape" "It is not rape when the other person wants it." I am very sorry, it won't ever happen again, I will double check the story from now on before I update promise. 


	34. Punishment?

The thanks go out to all of the readers and reviewers. All of the questions will be answered soon enough. Sorry it had taken so long to update, see my Internet on the laptop is not working so I couldn't update til now, because I had to retype the chapter down on this computer, it is not the original but close enough. Anyhow that is all done so enjoy!  
  
I think you know by now what all the symbol things mean so I am not putting that from now on. Remember you can help input your thoughts into this story, anything you want, the worst that could happen is me not putting it in.  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing has changed I still do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 34: Punishment?  
  
"Deal or not," asked Kagome.  
  
"Deal, your going to lose Kagome, and then punishment will begin," Inuyasha claimed.  
  
Kagome dealt out all of the cards and looked at her own. 'I am going to win this time I am sure of it.' "Two 2's."  
  
"One 3."  
  
The game kept on going and going until Inuyasha had BS'd Kagome and then she BS'd him on his last card. Kagome laid down her last card, "One Jack."  
  
"BS." Inuyasha lifted up the card to indeed see the one Jack Kagome claimed to be there. "Okay Kagome you win, which is probably from luck, what do you want?"  
  
Kagome crawled over to Inuyasha and whispered in his ear, "I want to have some fun...... so I want to go to the mall and have you carry my bags," she gleamed.  
  
Inuyasha fell down out of shock. "That is not fun! When you said fun I thought you meant...."  
  
"Thought I meant what Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh, my kind of fun."  
  
"What is your kind of fun?"  
  
"You know what I am getting at!"  
  
"Oh you mean that kind of fun, well we can do that too." Kagome crawled on top of Inuyasha and started grinding her hips and Inuyasha grinded back. "There is one condition however, I can do whatever I want to do to you, but you can't do anything to me." (An- yes this idea is from another story, I can't remember the name at the moment though. If anyone knows the title of the story, tell me in the review and I will give credit to that person in the next chapter.)  
  
"Ah, hell no!" Inuyasha slipped under Kagome and stood up. "That is pure torture, you can't do that, I would rather go shopping and carry bags than that. For me not to do anything back then you would have to tie me up or something."  
  
Kagome pulled out her desk chair and some rope.  
  
"You do know I did not mean that literally right?" She started walking forward, Inuyasha ran to her window and jumped out of it.  
  
"I wouldn't have done anything anyway. I don't need a relationship like that, what I need is for the author to add tons of fluff, that way I can believe I can start a relationship. If all a relationship needs is lust then I don't need it, I don't think Inuyasha wants that either, that is why he ran off like that."  
  
At School  
  
"Want to go out with me," asked Koga.  
  
"No," replied Kanna walking.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"More sure than I have ever been in my life."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are you absolutely, have no doubt in your mind that you don't want to go out with me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want me?"  
  
"NO! Stop asking me these dumb questions before I suck you into my mirror!" Kanna stomped off to go find Kagura.  
  
"I told you that she wouldn't be interested in you, you wimpy wolf. No one, but no one would be interested in you," stated Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up mutt face, I will get a girl to go to the dance with me."  
  
"Why don't you try your mother?"  
  
"Fuck you dog turd!"  
  
"You guys, do you ever stop," Kagome complained.  
  
"My woman how are you," Koga asked.  
  
"Hey want to go to the dance with me Koga," Kagome suggested.  
  
"WHAT," yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I am just kidding Inuyasha," Kagome claimed.  
  
"You better be."  
  
'Well at least he gets jealous, that is a sign he cares.' "Inuya..."  
  
"Inuyashie Washie," Kikyo hugged Inuyasha. "I have missed you so much!"  
  
With Kagura and Kanna  
  
"I swear men are such morons! Kagura you are sure that no one will find Naraku's heart right?"  
  
"Yeah, even if they did they couldn't touch it. Not even Naraku himself could touch it. The fool, he does not even realize what he had done, sure he can kill that Kikyo bitch now, but there are consequences for that too."  
  
"We will be free very soon."  
  
"So what were you so pissed off about Kanna?"  
  
"You know that cocky bastard?"  
  
"Koga?"  
  
"Yeah that is the one. He asked me out! Then he kept persisting after I kept telling him no. I think that is the first time a guy has asked me out."  
  
"Uh Kanna, don't you remember the last time a guy came near you, you sucked his soul into your mirror."  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember, he deserved it though."  
  
"Whatever, anyway about Kohaku."  
  
"Naraku is going to try to manipulate him again, he is going to try to have him kill Sango once and for all. She has always been too kind towards her brother."  
  
"Why does he want Kikyo dead so badly anyway?"  
  
"Because, she would be able to purify the jewel, besides she has eyes for Inuyasha."  
  
"So you think he is jealous Kanna."  
  
"Naraku has never been the type to lose at anything. He also doesn't like love, he wants to destroy it and rid himself of these new feelings. To do that he must get rid of Kikyo."  
  
"Excuse me Kanna, how is it that you know all of this stuff in the first place, and yet I know nothing of this?"  
  
"Naraku talks to himself a lot," Kanna shrugged.  
  
"So we have a dance coming up and a play. I don't want to go to the play."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know the play, well I hear it is with those fairy tale characters."  
  
"I never did like fairy tales."  
  
"I am just hoping I don't get the main role, you know, in the play there is only one prince and all these princesses fight over him."  
  
"I think I will just skip that class."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
After School  
  
"So you ready for the dance girls, and then the mall and after that the midnight carnival," Rin rejoiced since school was out.  
  
You guys won't believe it, I beat Inuyasha at BS," Kagome gleamed.  
  
"Are you lying right now Kagome," asked Sango.  
  
"I don't know, so you think the guys will believe it when we say we have to be home early," asked Rin.  
  
"I think that they are onto us," replied Sango.  
  
"Even so, then Inuyasha would have to carry my bags after all that was the deal for BS," Kagome commented not caring.  
  
"They can't ruin our night at the midnight carnival! Therefore I am going to make a plan," Rin decided.  
  
"Don't you mean trap," Kagome interjected.  
  
"I will help Rin," Sango volunteered. "So Kagome when are you going to get into a relationship with Inuyasha?"  
  
"I think, I will very soon, I really do think that Inuyasha has feelings for me now. I don't know exactly why but when I look at the Shikon jewel I hear a voice."  
  
"Who does it sound like," asked Rin.  
  
"I can't put my finger on it."  
  
"I see, well then let's get ready at my house," suggested Rin. "You can all wear the clothes I choose for you to wear."  
  
"If you pick me clothes that a scampy whore would wear that smile will be gone from your face," threatened Sango.  
  
"What, Sango I am hurt, do you really think that I would do something like that?"  
  
"Yes, you would, you are not as innocent as you make out to be."  
  
"You can't hurt me, I will sick Sesshy on you."  
  
"Can we get ready today please," Kagome cutted in.  
  
"How long have we been at my doorstep," asked Rin.  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"You actually took count."  
  
"Nah just made it up, now open the damn door."  
  
Rin opened up the door and locked it once all of them had gotten in. They went into Rin's room where it seemed like a make up section would fit in. Rin dived into her closet and pulled out a suit.  
  
"There is no way in hell I am dressing up as a playboy bunny," shouted Sango.  
  
"Miroku would find you more attractive Sango. I am only kidding, where is your humor," asked Rin as she saw Sango's face turn into a scowl. Rin dived back into the closet pulling out a casual top and pants.  
  
"That's better," said Sango grabbing at them but Rin pulled away.  
  
"No, no, no, no these clothes are for me, you pick your own."  
  
"You said that you would pick them out."  
  
"I lied."  
  
Kagome went into the closet and looked around the closet to find a yellow dress and blue blouse. (An- you know the one, the one in the series.)  
  
Sango decided to go with the same thing as Rin, the casual look with pants and a T-shirt. Sango only applied pink eye shadow. While both Kagome and Rin decided against wearing make up. "I get it Kagome, you are not wearing make up because you don't want to be like Kikyo."  
  
"No it's not that Sango, Inuyasha would want Kagome to have natural beauty, right," guessed Rin.  
  
"That has got nothing to do with it," Kagome denied.  
  
Now we know that is a lie," Rin and Sango said at the same time.  
  
Finally the dance is in the next chapter! Yay not so many questions down here! What is going to happen at the dance? What about the voice Inuyasha and Kagome had heard? Is there going to be a making up to Inuyasha a part four? Will they ever figure out why they are in that blasted time? LOOK HERE: It will take awhile to update the next chapter, I am very busy this summer, just a fair notice now. See ya on the next chapter. 


	35. Fateful Night Part I

Ok there have been people that have been asking me to make this story have lemon in it, well....no there will be none in this story! I will not write lemon, just to let you know for those people who want that. This story is coming to a close, soon very, very soon. Course I don't know about how to do the ending yet... WARNING: Cliffhanger at the end...you have been warned. ::cackles in background::  
  
You people know what the symbols mean by now, if not go back to previous chapters and look it up.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I would not be writing a fanfic about it!  
  
Chapter 35: Fateful night Part I  
  
Kagome was sitting in her room patiently waiting for the time to go to the dance. 'I am so nervous, what will happen? I got a bad feeling about this and usually when I get this feeling it is never wrong.' She strolled over to her desk and picked up the bottle which contained the jewel, "Naraku will come for this, what can I do?"  
  
"I wish...."  
  
"What, who's there," Kagome asked looking around when her eyes landed on the pink glowing shards.  
  
"It begins," said the voice.  
  
"Wh-what?" She looked down at the pink shards expecting a response, but she got none. "Dammit why, why can't I get what it is trying to tell me? What the hell is beginning?" Kagome closed her eyes thinking, 'Why, I can't think up of anything!' She opened her eyes only to be looking into golden ones. "When the hell did you get here!"  
  
"Nice seeing you too," replied Inuyasha dryly.  
  
"How did you get in here, the door is locked."  
  
"Didn't you hear the doorbell? What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Umm....nothing really," Kagome waved her hands around in a carefree manner, discreetly putting the jewel in her pocket.  
  
"You think after lying so much that you would get better at it. Now tell me was it Naraku?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Nothing important, let's go." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran out of the house.  
  
"Nice going genius, we could have drove to the school, but no, you had to run out of the house dragging me to the dance!"  
  
"Like it really takes that long to get to school anyway." She rolled her eyes and continued dragging the hanyou away.  
  
"Hey! I saw that! Don't you roll your eyes at me Kagome!"  
  
"Sorry mommy."  
  
"Now grovel at my knees for forgiveness."  
  
"SIT!" Kagome stomped the rest of the way to school. 'That arrogant, egotistical bastard!' Since Kagome was stomping her way to go to the school she was looking down at the ground and didn't see where she was going as she ran into someone. "Sorry." She tried walking to get around that person but the person wouldn't let her. She raised her head to look at the person so she could see who it was. "Look I said I was-" Her breath caught in its throat as she realized who exactly it was that she ran into.  
  
"I was walking on my way to the dance with my beloved Kikyo and imagine to my surprise that I find a helpless Kagome," Naraku cackled.  
  
Kagome just stood there her eyes wide, petrified she couldn't move.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you so scared?" Naraku ran a hand up Kagome's arm and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Do you have any idea how long I have waited to get the jewel, for it to grant my wish? Now no one can save you."  
  
"Stay away!" Kagome put her hands over Naraku's that was on her shoulders. A pink light came out of them, and Naraku screamed out of pain. Not waiting a second longer Kagome ran, leaving Naraku in the dance. She kept running this time watching where she was going. 'If I can make it to the dance, I should be fine. Right?' She put her hand in her pocket with her hand on the jewel. 'It's safe.'  
  
"Don't cry," the voice from the jewel spoke.  
  
'When will this nightmare come to an end!' She burst through the school doors huffing an puffing.  
  
"What took you so long," asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I accidentally took the wrong path, wasn't watching where I was going. Have gotten lost plenty of times before."  
  
"Why were you running," asked Rin.  
  
"Afraid I was going to be late," Kagome quickly lied.  
  
"O.k., let's have some fun," Sango said dragging Kagome to dance.  
  
"But Sango I thought we were going to dance," Miroku complained.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to see how good Kagome is," Sango replied.  
  
"Sango, why did you really drag me out here for," Kagome questioned.  
  
"Kagome, when you bursted through those doors, you looked so relieved. As if you were running from the devil that was on your heels or something. Like you were so scared that you were going to die or something."  
  
"Don't be silly, I am fine really, you worry too much Sango."  
  
"Really? If I didn't know better I'd be thinking that you were hiding something from me. Something really important, I think I should know."  
  
"It is really nothing Sango, you oversee into things too much."  
  
"O.k. if you say so. Look at Sesshomaru and Rin dance, aren't they the cutest couple?"  
  
"Yeah, I am surprised that Sesshomaru could have a romantic side. You should get going back to the gropinator."  
  
"So you are o.k.?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, go enjoy yourself already," Kagome pushed Sango so she would leave.  
  
"Be careful around Naraku, Kagome," Sango advised.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, but she tried to suppress it so Sango wouldn't see her fear. "Don't worry about me Sango, he wouldn't try anything in front of all these people anyway."  
  
Sango walked towards the "gropinator" as Kagome put it, to see him flirting with other girls. She coughed loudly to get his attention.  
  
"Sorry ladies, looks like I am already taken," Miroku sighed as he walked away. "Couldn't you have gave me a little more time?"  
  
"So you could ask each and every one of them to bare your child, I think not."  
  
Miroku laid a hand on Sango's shoulder, "I am so happy that you are jealous Sango, more than any other woman. If you want me to pull a move just say so." Miroku moved his hand from his shoulder lower and lower until it rested on her ass.  
  
A loud SMACK was heard across the school and a loud THUMP followed it. Everyone ignored it and just kept chattering, they were all use to this, Miroku had yet again "rested" his hand and it conveniently was on Sango's ass.  
  
Kagome looked around seeing if she could find Inuyasha. 'Where is he?'  
  
"Hey little kid need someone to dance with," asked someone.  
  
"I already got someone to dance with, I am trying to find him."  
  
This person growled. "It better not be that wimpy wolf!"  
  
Kagome turned around to see a pissed off looking hanyou. "Whoops, so you know about my other plans? Sorry, Inuyasha."  
  
"Haha very funny, you better have been joking."  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't dance with anyone else."  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"Hey kids, this is a school dance not some dirty dancing joint! No grinding or whatever you kids do now and days," the principal bellowed over the microphone.  
  
Then all of a sudden the water came out of the sprinklers from the top of the roof, like it should have if there was a fire.  
  
All of the students ran out of the building soaked. Whoever had put the sprinklers on no one was happy about it. "Now kids you best go home, we will reschedule the dance for some other time," the principal suggested.  
  
"Aww shoot there goes my fun," Rin exclaimed.  
  
"So we really going to go home," asked Sango.  
  
"Well I am going to take the shortcut home, see you guys later," Kagome winked at Sango and Rin.  
  
"O.k. see you latter Kagome," Sango and Rin replied.  
  
"I will walk you home Kagome," Inuyasha offered.  
  
"It is ok Inuyasha, I will be fine don't worry," Kagome assured.  
  
"We'll take the shortcut too," Rin and Sango finally got what the winking meant.  
  
"Why don't we all go," suggested Miroku.  
  
"We need time for some girl talk," Rin stated.  
  
"Girl talk," Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome, Sango, and Rin exclaimed.  
  
"Whatever you say," Inuyasha and the guys gave in leaving the girls to go on the shortcut path to the way home so they could do "girl talk."  
  
"So this place leads to the mall," said Rin walking down the alleyway.  
  
"You girls shouldn't be walking down dark alleyways all alone," said a voice from the shadows.  
  
"Who's there," asked Sango.  
  
"Haven't you ever listened to the stories about what happens to the people that walk down dark alleys," asked another voice from behind them.  
  
Rin whirled around to see Kikyo. "If you're here, then who is behind the shadows?"  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows with a sick, sinister smile plastered onto his face. "The time has come to make my dreams a reality. The world, no everything will fear the name of Naraku. I shall make you suffer for making me wait so long. Over fifty years and the power is finally in my grasp!"  
  
"Choose you fate," a voice said inside Kagome's head.  
  
"The jewels, hand them over," Naraku moved his glowing purple hand towards Kagome. The jewels came out of her pocket and into Naraku's hands. "Finally." He took out his piece of the jewel and connected the pieces. "Now grant my desires." He held out the jewel as it glowed and flew out of his hand.  
  
The jewel flew out of his hand stopping in the air casting an image. The image showed Kagome carrying the jewel back in the feudal era. She was walking towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"O.k. this is completely pointless," Kikyo stated.  
  
Then a voice came out of the image the jewel was casting. "I wish that Inuyasha and everyone else came back to my era somehow, Inuyasha would listen to his heart not his mind and be happy."  
  
Everyone gasped. The jewel was showing the last wish that was made. "It was my voice all along," Kagome voiced everyone's thoughts. 'The voice inside the jewel, it was my own, it was trying to tell me...now I know.'  
  
The jewel flew back down into Naraku's hands. "Now, prepare to die, Kagome, Naraku said while taking a leap towards her.  
  
'Inuyasha, what do I do now?'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Cliffhanger right? Yeah sorry about that.....What will Kagome do? What is Naraku's wish? What does he plan to do with Kikyo? What will happen to the jewel? Next chapter: Fateful Night Part II is the last chapter, heads up everyone. Don't cry! Originally I was going to have more chapters but decided against it, I think this story has been going on long enough...almost finally done with my first fanfic T.T it has been fun! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter anyway...I won't be updating for awhile, cause I have got a lot of places to go, this Sunday I am going to Florida, so see you guys latter til I update again. It would be great to come back to a lot of reviews though, you know you want to since you guys love me so much. ::Smiles:: til next time, I am not going to do a sequel to this story, but if you have got to read another story then you can check out my two other stories....World With Real Emotion and the sequel to World With Real Emotion.....Normal Life? I am still working on Normal Life? Though, if you have any suggestions for Normal Life? Then tell me, I know there has got to be something you guys want Kagome and Inuyasha to do with the two weeks that Kagome's parents and brothers aren't home! Besides sex people! . til next time, see ya! 


	36. Fateful Night Part II

I am back with the last chapter! Whoo yeah finally, finished! I had a lot of fun writing this story. It was strange because you see my friend started writing fanfics and I decided I wanted one of my own. I never in a million years thought that I would post it on the Internet! But hey I did and it worked out....thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed for this fanfic! I didn't think that anyone would have liked it at first but you guys proved me wrong....thanks! I hope I can reach the goal of 300 reviews as this story ends. Please enjoy the very last chapter of No Tama High everybody!  
  
Look on the bright side no more of the disclaimer thing for this story except for this very last one! Oh and one last remember this!  
  
Remember this:  
  
/Conscience/  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha would I type a completely different version of it?  
  
Chapter 36: Fateful Night Part II  
  
'Inuyasha....what should I do?'  
  
/Get out of the way duh!/  
  
'I think I am going crazy, hearing voices....'  
  
/I am you, move it unless you want to get hit!/  
  
'Alright already.' Kagome jumped out of the way just in time. "Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"Fool did you think you were my target," Naraku sneered.  
  
Sango and Rin quickly jumped out of the way. "None of us were his target, it was Kikyo," Sango stated.  
  
Shortly afterward Naraku hit his target and stood before Kikyo. "Surprise, did you think I couldn't hurt you? Well you're wrong I can kill anyone and everyone, even if that Onigumo fool doesn't like it. That guy was always too weak for his own good...falling for a human, how disgusting!"  
  
Kikyo stood up in anger and pain. "What has changed about you, otherwise you couldn't have hurt me....just because your power increased doesn't mean you can hurt me, so what changed?"  
  
Naraku flinched a bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Kikyo. "I just needed my power to excel the love of Onigumo, that was all that changed."  
  
"Wait, on that day Kagura was carrying something rather suspicious, what was it?"  
  
Naraku grinned evilly before hitting Kikyo again, "My heart."  
  
Kikyo struggled getting up, "DIE!" She shot her arrow that seemed to come out of nowhere.  
  
Naraku caught the arrow; it turned into flames and burnt into ash. "Don't underestimate me priestess."  
  
While Kikyo and Naraku were having their fight, Kagome, Sango and Rin ran away. Forget the damn mall, their lives were at stake! "We got to split up, so if Naraku catches up to one of us then the other two can get the guys," Kagome decided.  
  
"Sounds good, but why would he need to come after us, he already has the jewel," Sango questioned.  
  
"Who cares, our lives are on the line here! Let's go already," Rin ran off.  
  
"Kagome, be safe," Sango ran off.  
  
"You too Sango, although I think it is going to be me he is after," Kagome told herself.  
  
/Turn and run the other way!/  
  
'Why?'  
  
/Now before.../  
  
"Where do you think you are going," asked Naraku from in front of her.  
  
Kagome skidded to a stop. "What happened, I thought you and Kikyo were fighting."  
  
/Smooth./  
  
'It will buy me time, sometimes I swear you conscience people can be morons!'  
  
/Well if you listened to me in the first place you wouldn't have ran into him!/  
  
'Shut up, that is not the point!'  
  
"We were, I killed her, she was begging me for her pathetic life. I'll make you suffer far worse than she did. Much worse... I will kill you off slowly. In fact why don't I go get your friends?"  
  
'Ha! I will be far gone by then.' All of a sudden Kagome felt herself being pinned to a nearby wall with chains.  
  
"You won't move, you can't do anything more than that pathetic Kikyo could have." Naraku leapt off to find Rin and Sango.  
  
'What do I do now? I can't just sit here and wait to die... sit here that's it!' "INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku were all walking on their way home when they heard a faint voice. "INUYASHA SIT BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Curse that wench," Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
"You smell that little brother?"  
  
"Correction, I am you half brother."  
  
"Your wench, I can smell her scent of fear from here, but...there are two other scents of fear. Also, there is a dying scent that is quickly fading. Monk, pick Inuyasha up and he will tell you which way to go." Sesshomaru leapt off towards the scent he never ever wanted to smell, Rin's scared scent.  
  
'I got to get away from here, I got a feeling something bad is going to happen. It sure as hell doesn't help that it is an eerie, foggy night.' A sound reached Rin's ears. Rin looked straight ahead to see Naraku with his sinister grin plastered on his face. "What do you want with us?"  
  
"Nothing is better than seeing the fear in you weak and pathetic humans. I just love hearing the screams of the people I slaughter. It is also quite enjoyable to see you human scums beg for your life, saying that you will do anything to live. The very struggle of humans for their lives is quite amusing." Naraku leapt towards Rin and slung her over his shoulders. "One down, and one more to go." He leapt off towards Sango's scent.  
  
"You sick, conniving bastard!"  
  
"Careful dear, you're tempting me to drop you off from this height, surely you will fall to your death."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"And why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Like you said before, you like seeing people die slowly, the most painful death possible."  
  
"Now time for your other friend."  
  
Rin looked straight down to see Sango running. "SANGO MOVE!"  
  
Sango turned around and looked straight up to see Naraku with Rin on his shoulders. 'All I can do is stall for time.' "HIRAKSTU!"(Nope no clue how to spell it.) The boomerang swerved in Naraku's direction.  
  
Naraku easily dodged the boomerang, "That the best you can do. Humans are so weak and-" Naraku was cut off as the boomerang came swerving around and hit him in the back.  
  
Sango caught her boomerang and saw Rin falling to her death. She began running towards her friend. 'I am not going to make it!' Then a flash of silver came into view as she saw her friend being caught by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where is the other girl," Sesshomaru questioned Sango.  
  
"I-I don't know."  
  
Then an arrow came flying out of nowhere towards Naraku. Naraku turned towards it and easily burned the arrow as he had done with Kikyo's. "So you got away from my chains after all bitch."  
  
"Kagome you're alright," Sango shouted.  
  
"Yep, thanks to my puppy," Kagome pat the top of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Ahem," Miroku coughed.  
  
"Oh and Miroku for carrying Inuyasha for some part of the way," Kagome added.  
  
"I can't believe you let your wench call you puppy," Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"You're one to talk, I can't believe you let yours call you Fluffy," Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Please we are in a life or death situation and all you can do is argue about your nicknames," Sango all but yelled.  
  
"You're the first one going down," Naraku pointed at Kagome.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"You, you look exactly like Kikyo, besides you were the one who broke the jewel fifty years ago. When I was so close to having the jewel it was because of you that I had to wait this long. I still was having to wait until up to a couple of minutes ago." Naraku took a step towards Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of her. "What will you do now, both of your lovers will be dead? But don't worry you will be with them...in hell where you belong!" Naraku charged at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha took out Tetsusiaga (again I don't know how to spell.) And it transformed into the fang, however Inuyasha was too slow and Naraku hit the sword out of his hands and scratched Inuyasha's arm.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome took a step towards Inuyasha before he yelled at her.  
  
"Kagome get behind Miroku!"  
  
"Alright." Kagome began walking towards Miroku when he yelled at her as well.  
  
"Get behind Sesshomaru, my hole is slowly becoming bigger, it is my fate, my wind tunnel will swallow me soon."  
  
"Miroku..." Kagome kept walking towards Miroku when Sango dragged her away.  
  
"Kagome, don't be so foolish, there still may be hope for Miroku, just don't go near him."  
  
"I don't know Sango, not at the way how Inuyasha is going."  
  
Inuyasha was currently being torn apart by Naraku. He was bleeding in a lot of places, the chest, his arms, and his legs. As Naraku was only bleeding on one arm. "I don't even need the jewel to defeat you! Kanna!"  
  
"Yes, master Naraku?" Kanna appeared out of nowhere, it was strange with that girl it seems she would appear and disappear whenever she pleased.  
  
"Hold the jewel." Naraku tossed the jewel towards Kanna.  
  
"Of course." Kanna caught the jewel gracefully.  
  
Naraku leapt towards Inuyasha to deliver the final blow when some tremendous force pushed him back against a wall. (Guess who did it?....)  
  
"Kagura," said Kagome disbelievingly. "You would help us, but why?"  
  
"Kagura, you dare hurt me, your master," Naraku said threateningly.  
  
Kanna walking in front of Naraku holding the mirror in front of Naraku's face. "Look into my mirror, give me your soul."  
  
"Kanna, you too wish to follow your sister, Kagura, into my body once more?" Naraku grinned evilly.  
  
"You fool, you think we would disobey you when you had power over us," Kagura stated.  
  
"Nothing has changed, I still have power over you!"  
  
"You were in such a rush to get rid of your heart so you could kill Kikyo, however....since you got rid of your heart which was also yours, you no longer have control over us. I am the wind, I am free!"  
  
"Yes, both of us finally free," Kanna commented.  
  
Naraku just stood there flabbergasted. "Tell me Naraku, how does it feel to die at the hands of your own essence?"  
  
"I will see you in hell you two..." Naraku grinned right before he was finished off.  
  
"DANCE OF BLADES! Since you were so kind to bring me to life, I will let you die quickly. DANCE OF THE DRAGON!"  
  
With that Naraku was too weak to survive, and died before his soul could be sucked into the mirror.  
  
"Were you planning this the whole time," Rin questioned.  
  
"Yes, Kanna's purpose was just to paralyze him, we unlike Naraku have a sense of mercy," Kagura told her.  
  
"You are free to do with the jewel as you please, we don't need it," Kanna threw the ball to Kagome. "Until next we meet...."  
  
"...Farewell," Kagura and Kanna both disappeared.  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! You can finally become the demon you wanted to become with this!" She placed the jewel into Inuyasha's hands.  
  
"Kagome. I no longer wish to become demon, when I transformed the first time, I had no sense of mercy, I slaughtered those people....that is not what I wanted to become. I was...frightened. Frightened that those claws might have destroyed you one day Kagome." Inuyasha gave the ball back to Kagome. "I don't need it anymore, I choose to remain the hanyou I am. Kikyo...she wanted me to become human...but now when I think about it...I choose to remain with you as the hanyou I am. When I am with you, I can express what I feel; not what I think I should feel. I just want you to be happy. Is this what you want? To be with me?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome cried into the hanyou's shoulder.  
  
Everyone smiled a real smile. Sango ran over to Miroku and looked at his hand where the wind tunnel usually was....to see it was gone. "Miroku?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Now that your wind tunnel is gone, what will you do?"  
  
Miroku seemed to consider the thought. His hand disappeared from Sango's view as she felt a hand on her ass once again. "Go about my normal life and-"  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango continued slapping the daylights out of Miroku.  
  
"And so we have the happy ending we all wanted," Rin stated.  
  
"So, what now," asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Go on with life, nothing else to do, just enjoy it I suppose."  
  
"Well then that leaves one question."  
  
"That would be?"  
  
"Will we go back to our home?"  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha all stiffened at Sesshomaru's question.  
  
"I am home," Inuyasha hugged Kagome.  
  
"We can go back to that time whenever we want to," Sango stated.  
  
"I can finally have my children, I want to raise them here," Miroku commented.  
  
"Well then, Sesshomaru, our life...it is with them," Rin told him.  
  
"This is what you want," Sesshomaru questioned.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Looks like our new life is just beginning."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Finally done with this fanfic! Yes finally done with my very first fanfic! Took me awhile, oh well. There is the ending for you. No I don't plan on making a sequel to this story...ok so maybe the ending was corny, but hey that's the ending for you! I am still not done with Normal Life? The sequel to: World With Real Emotion so you can check those out! Please review so you can tell me how the ending was! Thanks! 


End file.
